A Desperate Act
by lanieloveu
Summary: Anastasia Steele goes to work for Elena Lincoln.
1. A Desperate Act

**Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Characters used in the telling of this story belong to E.L James.**

* * *

 **A DESPERATE ACT**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ana's POV**

 **"** On time like always Miss. Steele, I like that. My time is very valuable to me," she says as she gestures for me to sit down. The office is cold and it seems to be designed to keep you on edge. Not like the customer care area of Esclava, which is bright and very welcoming.

"Thank you Mistress Lincoln, Ma'am," I say nervously, as I take the seat she is offering. She smiles coyly at me. Her long fingernails are painted whore red. I watch her eyes darken as she regards me with skepticism.

"Miss. Steele let's just get down to it shall we," she says to me. "I run a very exclusive business. One that can be very lucrative for both of us if I decide to bring you on board, however, there are concerns that need to be addressed first if we may?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I answer her.

"You've already done the necessary paper work and I have performed and completed all of my checks. Your background check shows that you are an only child born to a Carla Adams and Frank Lambert, who was killed shortly after you were born. You were raised mostly by Raymond Steele after your mother remarried and left the state of Washington, is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'am," a say quickly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I knew the background check would be extensive and thorough, but I had no idea that it would include anything other than medical and criminal issues. The fact that she knows so much of my personal information is unsettling.

"Tell me about your relationship with your step father. I find it rather puzzling that you lived with him and not your mother. What was the issue there?"

"No issue, Ma'am." I tell her, trying to give her the least amount of information I can, but I can tell she's not buying it as she presses on.

"I know your mother remarried twice after him and bounced around many different states. Was she unstable? Was she not able to provide for you? Did she give you away willing or did Mr. Steele force you to stay with him? Did you choose to stay of your own free will?

"I'm not sure I understand Ma'am." My God, why is she asking me all of this? What does any of this have to do the fact that I want to work for her?

"I only ask Miss. Steele because I need to get a feel for you and your reasoning for doing this. If you have daddy issues, it's best we address them head on. You represent me and the last thing I need is you falling apart. I can't afford nor do I tolerate surprises. Nothing is off limits and I must know everything, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I answer her.

"Let's be sure that you do. You see if you agree and if I accept you into my business, I will own you Miss. Steele, make no mistake. There is nothing that you will do without my permission. What you eat, what you wear, what you say, what you feel, how you behave, it is all controlled by me and me alone until I'm confident that you can be trusted to handle yourself. You don't breathe without my knowledge and full consent. If you are not willing to do this then its best we end it now before you are in too deep. Once you agree, there is no going back, do you understand Miss Steele?"

"Yes absolutely Ma'am, my relationship with my step dad is a good one. He is the only father I know and he has been nothing but kind to me. He was recently injured in a car accident and now he needs me and I need money to support him that's why I'm doing this." I do my best to try to make her understand, but I can tell she is still wary of me as she looks at me hard.

"There is no mention of a boyfriend Miss. Steele? And to add insult to injury, you are a virgin of all things," she says it with such distain, searching my face for a reaction. But I give her none.

"No ma'am, I've been very busy with school….." I begin to explain.

"Cut the crap, Miss. Steel," she yells. "Nobody's that busy! You're a very attractive girl in college! What the hell is wrong with you that you don't have a boyfriend?"

She looks at me from head to toe and I feel very uneasy with her examination.

 _What the hell is she looking for?_

I try to think of something but I decide to go with the truth. Something tells me she already knows the answer anyway.

"Ma'am," I begin. "During high school whenever a boy would come to my home he was faced with the unfortunate situation of meeting my father. He is ex military and very intimidating. I was under his roof so I had to follow some very strict rules and that put a damper on my social life. I've dated casually in college, but it's never lead to anything more than I few dates."

"I can see how that would be a problem," she says with a look of what...nostalgia. "I know firsthand how stifling a strict parent can be." And she smiles…oh thank God.

"Moving on, Miss. Steele, I don't require you not to have your friends. Being involved in this lifestyle without having a balance, I have found that to be…..difficult….and I want my girls to be healthy mentally and emotionally," she explains. "I don't see any red flags where you or your friends are concerned, but your father on the other hand is giving me reason to pause."

"Mistress Lincoln, Ma'am," I begin desperately. "My father is in a bad way and is in no way capable of interfering. The accident has left him quite immobilized. He will have to spend months in the hospital and then rehab and then home care. Please I...I need the money. I understand what's expected of me, you have been very clear in all of our meetings. I am very anxious to get started. I am prepared to do whatever you require of me to put your mind at ease." All of this seems to please her.

"Very well," she states "There is one last bit of business to get done. You have already signed an NDA, which is designed for both of our protection. However that will only get us so far. If this ends badly and you start to talk, the NDA will ruin you financially but in the mean time you could cause a lot of damage to my reputation, thus ending my business. As an added security measure, I will need to take photos of you….naked _."_

 _WHAT! She can't be serious._ I could never do that.

"Ma'am," I feel hot tears welling in my eyes. "Surely this isn't necessary for you to trust me. I can assure you that I would never do anything to betray your trust. Just the fact that I'm involved in this already is enough for me not to say anything." I'm begging for her to understand my discomfort.

"This is non- negotiable Miss. Steele," she sternly states. "This all requires discretion, my client list is composed of some of the most influential men in Seattle and they pay me to fulfill a need and to ensure that these matters remain private. They pay me well Miss. Steele and I am more than happy to pass some of that on to you. But I most have absolute confidence that you will remain silent. Unfortunately, this has proven to be the best and most effective way to do it. I promise you that these photos will never see the light of day as long as you honor our agreement, act accordingly, and most importantly keep your mouth shut."

Sensing my indecision she then states, "I don't have time for this Miss Steele, I have a number of girls waiting and I won't waste a second longer on you. Let me see you out." She says but I don't move.

"I'll do it" I simply say.

...

 **Elena's POV**

"Regina?" I call from behind the desk of my office. I hadn't planned on being here today, but I wanted to look over the information that's just arrived from Special Agent Carter, on my new potential Miss. Anastasia Rose Steele.

I love having a client that works for the FBI. He is privy to some much needed information. I have always found it unsettling though, that he could so easily get all up in to people's shit so easily. I must remember to keep him well satisfied or maybe get Amanda, his latest sub, to get some images of him in compromising positions, just in case he proves to be problematic down the road.

"Yes Ms. Lincoln," Regina says as she quickly enters, carrying a cup of coffee and placing it carefully on my desk in front of me. She looks up at me expectantly.

"I am expecting Anastasia Steele to arrive any minute for a meeting this morning," I explain to her. She then informs me that Miss. Steele has just arrived.

"Send her in," I say as I reach for her back ground check to look it over once again. Everything seems in order. No real concerns jump out at me with the exception of her father. Carter warns that he is ex military and is highly respected. I'm not sure how much influence he has but if he finds out what his little girl is up to he could bring trouble. I'm not sure Anastasia is worth this risk. What is her motivation anyway? Hmmm Maybe Mr. Steele liked playing daddy a little too much.

 **"** On time like always Miss. Steele, I like that. My time is very valuable to me." I say as I gesture for her to sit down.

"Thank you Mistress Lincoln, Ma'am," she states as she takes a seat. I get right down to it, ready for this to be done. I have to meet Christian for lunch at one and I'm eager for him to take on a new submissive.

It's been two months since things ended with Suzanna and he has turned down every girl I've offered him since. I need to get him back under control. I can't afford to lose him as a client. This is why this meeting is so important. Miss. Steele is just his type, a very attractive brunette with pale skin and delicate features.

However she has never been exposed to this lifestyle and Christian is a seasoned Dom who likes well trained subs with no limitations. I must handle this very carefully. I must make sure that young Miss. Steele is up on her game before allowing her to sub for Christian. Maybe I'll put her on the back burner until she's ready for someone of his level.

"Tell me about your relationship with your Step father. I find it rather puzzling that you lived with him and not your mother. What was the issue there?" I begin to bombard her with questions about her parents. No girl wants to live with their father instead of their mother under normal circumstances. On top of that she has no boyfriend! And she's a Goddamn virgin.

Hmm I'm sensing step-daddy's been sniffing around the panties. Not that I give a damn, hell my hats off to the man, but I can't have her breaking down on me because of it. That would be very bad for business.

"My relationship with my dad has always been good one. He is the only father I know and he has been nothing but kind to me. He was recently injured in a car accident and now he needs me and I need money to support him that's why I'm doing this." She's tucks a lose strand of hair behind her left ear and stares down at her hands, a hint of red on her cheeks and her bottom lip is capture between her teeth.

I'm still not convinced. I press further.

"There is no mention of a boyfriend Ms. Steele?" I ask her bluntly. She says that she is too busy to date which pisses me off. Is she trying to tell me that someone with her looks and body has not had any boys after her? There is something wrong with this girl. I look her up and down trying to find out what it is.

 _I can't figure this bitch out_.

"I've dated casually, but I live at home and whenever a boy would come to my home he was faced with the unfortunate situation of meeting my father. He is ex military and very intimidating. I was under his roof so I had to follow some very strict rules so that put a damper on my social life." She goes on to explain that in college she only dated but nothing too serious. I listen intently, trying to find a hint of deception. I hear none.

 _Well, I guess it all wraps up in a nice little package._

"I can see how that would be a problem," I say to her. "I know firsthand how stifling a strict parent can be."

That's the Gods honest truth. My father was a southern minister in the small town of Star, Texas. He nearly killed me with all of his rules and expectations that I couldn't live up to. I couldn't breathe. In that house filled with religious restriction, I was in hell. I had one thing going for me….I was beautiful. Everyone said so, and when I turned sixteen, I had the attention of everyman in that town, including my daddy's. No way in hell was I going to settle for any of those ignorant hicks. I couldn't stomach living with the ins and outs of small town life. So at eighteen, I left and never looked back.

 _But this girl is still not swaying me in her favor. Why would a girl with no previous sexual experience want to involve themselves in this lifestyle?_

"This is all well and good Miss. Steele, I don't see any red flags where you or your friends are concerned, but your father on the other hand is giving me reason to pause," I tell her.

"My father is in a bad way and is in no way capable of interfering. The accident has left him quite immobilized he will have to spend months in the hospital and then rehab and then home care. Please I need the money. I understand what's expected of me, you have been very clear in all of our meetings. I am very anxious to get started. I am prepared to do whatever you require to but your mind at ease," she begs me.

This pleases me. The poor thing has to care for her crippled up daddy. She is so desperate and easy to control.

 _I'm sold, but there is still a bit of dirty business to attend to before we can get this going._

"There is one last bit of business to discuss. You have already signed and NDA, which is designed for both of our protection, however that will only get us so far... I will need to take photos of you, naked," I tell her.

She's about ready to bolt over naked pictures. Well in all fairness I can see her point, doing it is one thing but to have evidence of it that could someday come back and bite you in the ass is another. I try to explain it all to her as best I can, but frankly I'm growing tired and it's getting late. I must meet Christian, so she can either shit or get of the pot as my granddaddy use to say.

"I don't have time for this Miss Steele. I have a number of girls waiting and I won't waste a second longer on you. Let me see you out," I tell her. I'm done.

 _Leave now_. _You are cute Miss. Steele, but you're not that fucking cute_. I try to get her up but she doesn't move. Instead she shocks me by saying…

"I'll do it"

"Very well," I say feeling still just a little bit annoyed. "Unfortunately, I have another appointment that I must get to." I text Christian, to let him know I will meet him shortly.

"I know you're on your way to work, so drop by in the morning around ten, Regina will have you groomed to my specifications. Do not refuse anything, no matter how uncomfortable. Clothes will be waiting for you when you're done... put them on then meet me at the address that will be provided for you. Be on time as always. Are we clear Miss. Steele?"

She agrees obediently.

"Oh and Miss. Steele, you'll most likely see me at Calhoun's. I'm headed there now to have lunch with a long time client. Put your hair up in bun, very little makeup, and wear something that shows off your curves. Be polite and friendly like always, and do exactly as I taught." I instruct her.

"Yes Ma'am, and thank you," she says as she follows me out.

Now on to more important matters….Keeping Christian Grey in his place and under my thumb.

...

 **Ana's POV**

"What in the world am I doing?" I say as I head to the VA hospital for a quick visit with Ray. I need to see him. I need to feel like I'm his little girl again before everything changes. If he knew what I was doing…if he ever finds out, it would kill him, right after he killed me. But I have to do this. I have no other options. Mom won't help with Ray and I can't blame her. She is in a good place with Bob and she doesn't want to put any strain on her marriage by helping her ex-husband. Bob is her fourth one and she is desperate to hold on to him. She wants me to move to Georgia with her. Ray thinks it's a good idea but I can't leave him like this. My mother and I never got along anyway. She never even tried to understand me. I always felt like I was a burden to her.

"How's my baby girl," Ray says with a smile as I walk through his hospital room door. Looking at me, his face falls and fills with worry. "Annie what's the matter….hmm….what's got you so upset," he asks me. He motions for me to come closer.

"Besides, seeing you in here, nothing," I answer, as I kiss him on his forehead. His right leg and arm are in a casts and elevated. His chest is wrapped in an effort to help his ribs to heal properly. He's in the middle of getting a blood transfusion because he's bleeding internally somewhere in his large intestine but he's not strong enough for surgery yet. As the doctor explains, his blood pressure is holding but it's very unstable. So the transfusions are buying time until the surgeon feels he is strong enough to operate on without any unnecessary risk. His brain and lungs are fine thank God, but his heart is a concern. His circulation is poor and he's not healing as fast as his doctors had hoped. If his leg doesn't show signs of healing soon they may have to remove it.

"I just miss having you home, Dad," I tell him. "I can't wait to leave this place and get you back to Montesano."

"Listen Annie, lying in this bed all day leaves me with nothing to do but think. I've been thinking a lot about things and I've been talking with your mother. I think you should take her up on her offer. It's going to be a long time before I get out of here Annie. Even then there are no guarantees, honey." My Dad says, holding my hand as best he can. I hate that look in his eyes because I know what he's silently saying, I'm just not ready to face it yet. I just can't give up hope that he'll somehow be the way he was with time and rehabilitation.

"Absolutely not," I tell him. How could he even think that I could leave him now? He'd be all alone with no one to look out for him. What if he gets worse, who will be here to make decisions for him and to make sure he is getting the proper care?

"There is no way I'm leaving you like this and I don't want to hear you talking like this anymore. Please Dad I can't take it on top of everything else," I start to cry.

"Alright Annie, alright now," my Dad says. "Now listen, you know me well enough to know that I'm not throwing in the towel just yet. Hell, I've been knocked down worse than this. I just worry about you all alone. I worry about how you're getting along. I can't stand not being able to look out for you."

"Dad please, do not worry about me. I'm fine," I lie to him. "I'm working a lot at the restaurant and the pay is pretty good. Please don't worry Dad, I would tell you if something was wrong." I try so desperately to reassure him. If he knew what his little girl was planning to do in just a few hours that would be the end of him.

"Now you listen to me." His voice is straining and I can't tell if it's from pain or if he's is trying to hold his emotions in check. "I will not be a burden on you, if you don't want to stay with your mother that's fine, but you need to go back to school, finish your education and focus on your future. You let me worry about me. Understand?"

 _How can he say that? He can't work. This hospital is crap, he needs to see specialist. He can't support himself. Bills are piling up. We are about to lose our home. I can't just let this happen. I won't let it happen. Ray is the only one who ever cared about me. I don't know where I would be if I would have been forced to stay with my mom. Ray gave me unconditional love and stability. It's my turn to help him now._ He starts to drift off and I kiss his forehead.

"I'll see you soon Dad," I whisper. I walk out of his room.

 _Hopefully I can earn enough money to get you the care you need and make this all easier._

I drive quickly to Calhoun's, my shift is starting soon.

...

 **Elena's POV**

I made it here before Christian. No bother. I'd gladly wait for hours just to watch that man walk into a room.

 _Here he comes now, Christian Grey…. my most successful conquest to date that' includes Linc, my ex husband._

"Elena," he says to me in greeting. He takes the seat opposite me. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Oh no Christian, I was waiting for you," I tell him. "You look stressed. Did you get a chance to look over the new sub potentials I sent to you?" He remains silent, simply looking over the menu.

"Christian, I am offering you the cream of the crop, but you have to act fast. Your taste in subs is very much defined and I have picked these girls out according to your taste, but they won't be available for long. I have others in need of my services." Still he says nothing and it's a bit unnerving.

"Christian, you're being very rude," I huff, taking a sip of water.

"Forgive me Elena," he says, finally looking up at me and running a hand through his hair. "I haven't had much time to do more than glance over the profiles you sent. And to be quite honest after that Leila and Suzanna fiasco, I'm beginning to lose faith in your ability to train." He says as a matter of fact. "I've been unimpressed thus far."

"Christian, you know as well as I do that what happened with Leila and Suzanna was unexpected. Nothing in their backgrounds suggested anything like that was possible. You spent months with each of both of them. There was simply no way to predict….."

"Enough Elena," he interrupts me. He's frustrated now, shifting slightly in his seat. His jaw is clenched. "I'm tired of your excuses. I pay you well enough to ensure that shit like this doesn't happen. If you are incapable of doing the damn job Elena…"

"How dare you," I tell him angrily. "This aint my first time at the fucking rodeo, Christian. Who the hell taught you? You would be some inmates bitch by now if it wasn't for me. I taught you this game. I brought you into this lifestyle. I gave you an outlet for all that bullshit that was going on in your head. **I**. Made. **You**.Christian. **You** owe **me**!"

"I am well aware of that Elena, I don't need you to drag me down memory lane every fucking time I question you. The fact remains that you fucked up and I was left to deal with it," he tells me. "And lower your Goddam voice." He looks around restaurant.

 _Fuck he's right. I didn't check as thoroughly as I should have. I had a soft spot for Leila and her best friend Suzie. And if I was to be completely honest, I would have to say that I let those two get to me. I saw a lot of myself in them and it clouded my judgment. But I will be damned if I let the likes of those two destroy what I risked everything to build. I have to figure out a way to get back into Christian's good graces_.

He's not even listening to me now. Something else has got his attention. I follow his gaze and that's when I see her walking over to us, looking like she's sashaying down a fashion show runway. My ace in the hole, little Miss. Steele, right on time just like I like it. Let's see how well she can follows instructions.

"Welcome to Calhoun's, how may I serve you this afternoon, Sir?" She says in a voice barely above a whisper, eyes down cast looking at the floor.

 _Yes! There is hope for you yet Miss. Steele._

Christian is struck dumb. She may be worth the trouble after all. I seize the moment.

"Anastasia, allow me to introduce Christian Grey, a dear friend of mine. Christian this is Anastasia Steele." I say to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Steele." He's voice is as smooth as satin. _God he's practically drooling._ I can see the wheels quickly spinning in his head.

"How do you two know each other," he asks, glancing from her to me before fixing his eyes on her. He leans forward in his chair, trying to act like he's only making polite conversation. But I know he is eager as hell to find out who this girl is that has mesmerized him so completely, simply by asking him one question.

He takes a quick moment to discreetly look her over, as he waits for her to speak. She looks businesslike with just a hint of sexy. She's wearing a fitted button down white shirt that hugs her small waist and accentuates her perky tits. The form fitting black skirt she's wearing is short enough to show off her legs, despite those God awful flats she has on. Her long dark hair is pulled back into an elegant bun. The way she looks right now, she could bring Satan to his knees.

Christian seems cool and collected, like the CEO he is, but the subtle change in his body is betraying him. _He wants her_.

Anastasia stays quiet, knowing not to answer any questions about our arrangement until I give her permission to do so.

"Anastasia," I begin speaking to her, ignoring Christian, "We'll have the Prime Filet Mignon and Southwest Chopped Salad. How does that sound Christian?"

"And a bottle your Cabernet Sauvignon," he states, completing our order.

"Right away, Sir," Anastasia states. She collects our menus and quietly walks away. Christian, unable to keep his eyes off of her, follows her until she disappears from his sight.

"Is she one of yours, Elena," he shifts again in his chair. It's been two months since he's had a sub. I couldn't help but noticed how he licked his lips at the sight of her breast. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe her nipples started to poke through that thin little top she's wearing in response to his glare. I have a mind to drag his cocky ass into my dungeon to show him who's really in control here. He shifts himself again.

 _That's right squirm you ungrateful son of a bitch._

"Oh Christian, let's not talk business anymore, I came here to take a break from all of that," I tease him by not answering his question.

He spots Anastasia coming back with our order. He catches himself almost rising from the table to acknowledge her arrival. I instruct her to put this on my account and not to interrupt us again. We eat in relative silence for a while. Christian's gaze continues to follow Anastasia as she goes about her work. His eyes darkening with a hint of a smile displayed on his lips. He damn near jumped out his chair when he heard her giggle at an inappropriate comment from one of her male patrons.

"Getting back to our conversation Elena," he begins, and I listen intently as if I have no idea where he is headed. "After your latest debacle, how can I be sure you are capable of meeting my needs? The subs you've offered thus far fall far from the mark. I couldn't stomach looking at the latest profiles you sent over."

"And exactly what about my girls have you so repulsed?" I ask him, offended now.

"I may as well tell you the truth. I've been contacted by Madame Dubois and what she is offering seems very promising. I think you and I are done Elena."

 _Madame Motherfucking Dubois! That low class trash owning bitch? He may as well pick his girls from off the street! And what the hell does that mean we're done? He's getting ready to leave. He's serious._

"Can Madame Dubois, offer you Anastasia Steele," I ask him. It's time to play my hand. "I know you Christian, I know you want her and I can give her to you…But it will cost you."

"What the fuck are you playing at, Elena? Need I remind you that you owe me? I had to end my contract with Suzanna two months early!" He runs his hand through his hair as he lets out a long dramatic sigh. "Name your price, Elena."

"You can have her at your beck and call for three months, at the price of twenty thousand dollars…per month." He laughs, but makes no further attempts to leave. He's so close to taking the bait.

Watching carefully for his reaction as to not push him too far, I begin to fish.

"Anastasia is untouched Christian. That alone makes her more valuable." I explain to him.

 _He takes a little nibble, testing the bait._

"You see I was planning on training her, doing scenes with her in my dungeon. I can't have her interacting with Doms until I am quite satisfied that she has the abilities it will take to please them. Her tolerance for pain is quite low and I'll have to work on her much in the same way I did with you." I explain to him.

 _And He bites the line, now to just reel him in slowly._

"I have to be very strict with her. The poor girl is a virgin if you can believe that! Having your very first sexual experience with a Dom can be devastating. But you know that, don't you Christen? Don't worry about a thing I'll take care of her." I tell him. He is now seething with barely contained rage over the thought of me doing to Anastasia what I did to him. I decide to push him a bit more.

"Maybe I'll give her to Jack Hyde for a couple months. He's very good at taming virgins." I study my nails as I continue on with my torturous manipulation.

"I almost feel sorry for her," I tell him, "never knowing the pleasure of a man. Then to have her first time be with the likes Jack Hyde. That sick bastard is going to enjoy ripping her apart." The look on his face is picture perfect.

 _I hold up my catch triumphantly, Christian Grey, dangling from my line, still with the hook imbedded deep in his mouth._

"Oh well if she's too much for you, I'll let you have her at our regular price when Jack's done with her." I tell him to finish him off.

"I'll have the money in your account within the hour," he says. "I want her delivered to me first thing tomorrow morning. INTACT! Do you understand?" He gulps the last of his wine and wipes his mouth with a look of disgust.

 _He is now being cleaned gutted and thrown in the frying pan. I laugh and I feast on him well, savoring every bite._

He rises, buttons his suit jacket, places a few hundred dollar bills on the table and walks out without a backwards glance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Mr Grey's Submissive

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A** **Desperate** **Act**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mr. Grey's Submissive**

 **Ana's Point of View**

"This way Miss. Steele," the burly man with the buzz haircut, who told me to call him Taylor, tells me as he directs me to his car.

He arrived ten minutes ago, picking me up from Esclava to take me to his boss who if all goes well will be my first "Sir."

I have been waxed, completely made over, and forced to endure the most humiliating experience of my life with Mistress Elena, as I am now allowed to call her, taking nude pictures of me in compromising positions.

I sit quiet now in the back of a black Audi SUV while Taylor drives into the heart of downtown Seattle.

He turns into the parking garage of the high-rise condominium complex, Escala. The gate automatically opens. He pulls into a space marked penthouse and helps me out.

I try not to watch as he punches in an access code to the elevator and instead look straight ahead as we ride the twenty floors up.

I take longer breathes, trying to still my frantically beating heart and heaving chest.

I walk closely behind Taylor. He leads me out of the elevator beyond the foyer and into a grand living room.

"This way Miss. Steele," he says sharply when I dawdle, trying to look around. I hurry to catch up.

We stop in front of a closed door and he turns to look me over.

"Fix yourself," he instructs me.

I look down to inspect myself.

Mistress Elena has dressed me in a fitted black knee length dress with red pumps and matching belt.

I pull my dress down, adjust my semi-twisted belt, and push my hair back off my shoulders. It has been professionally styled to where even though it hangs free, no strand is out of place. I wanted to cut it but Mistress Elena was dead set against it.

All of her girls must have long hair. I guess it's some sort of thing for these types of guys. She did allow me to cut long bangs to frame my face since I look sexy that way according to her. My makeup consists of red lipstick and black mascara to bring out my eyes, but nothing more, so I don't bother to check it.

I am to go to Esclava at least weekly to maintain my look.

When I'm done, I look up at Taylor in question.

He nods his approval and opens the door.

"Miss. Anastasia Steele to see you, Sir," he tells the occupant of the room.

"Send her in," I hear him command and I inwardly groan. He sounds more intimating than Taylor and that is saying a lot.

I take a deep breath. I know I have to do this right or else Mistress Elena will be very displeased. She has stressed to me several times the importance of pleasing this particular client and there will be hell to pay if I mess up.

Her instructions were firm and clear. I am to give him whatever he wants.

I bow my head and propel myself forward until I am in the center of the room.

"Stand in front of my desk," he commands me from his chair and I move to obey. "Stop."

I freeze.

"When I give you a command, I expect you to respond with a 'Yes, Sir,' he instructs me.

My heart drops to my stomach as I've already messed up.

"I…" I start to apologize but I'm not sure if I should.

"Well," he says impatiently.

"Ye..yes, Sir," I quickly say.

"You have much to learn, Miss. Steele," he sighs in frustration. "Move."

"Yes, Sir," I say and move to obey.

"That's close enough," he tells me.

I stop

"Yes, Sir," I say. I stand still as I feel his eyes upon me.

"You look quite different then you did yesterday," he tells me. "Elena did a wonderful job bringing you up to par. I am pleased."

It clicks.

He is the man Elena was having lunch with yesterday. He is her client. He seemed so normal.

"You may look at me," he tells me and I raise my head.

I am met with fierce gray eyes that seem to look right through me, but I know better than to disobey him and look away, so I divert my eyes to look at his forehead. Ray taught me how to do that. It is a trick used for people who are shy.

A smirk plays on his lips and I know he is aware of the tactic.

He runs a hand through his hair as he regards me thoughtfully.

"What am I going to do with you," he asks. I try to think of a response, but thankfully he continues talking. "Am I correct in my assumption that Elena has told you what I expect of you the three months that you will be submissive to me?"

"No, Sir," I simply say.

"What did she tell you," he asks me.

"Mistress Elena told me to give you whatever you required of me, Sir," I tell him.

"Nothing more," he asks me and I shake my head.

"Do not shake your head," he spits at me. "It is not very becoming. When I ask you a question, I want an actually answer."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. I'm once again un-nerved. "No, Sir, nothing more."

"Sit down," he tells me and I obey.

He hands me a Non Disclosure agreement. It's similar to the one Mistress Elena made me sign so I sign it before handing it back to him.

Next he hands me his contract.

"This is what I expect of you," he says and I read it carefully.

I am not surprised by the contract. These sick guys always want total control over women.

I get to his hard limits and there's not much there, with the exception of animals and body waste. I'm relieved he's not into that freaky stuff but My God he likes to do most everything else.

I wonder if I get to have a hard limits list. I don't want him putting his fist up or down anything of mine. Whips and canes would be on my list for sure. Who am I kidding, everything would be on my list.

"I've amended the contract especially for you, Miss. Steele," he speaks and I am dragged out of my musings to listen. "Normally I only require my submissive from Friday evening through Sunday afternoon. But for you, it will be a twenty four hours seven days a week of Total Power Exchange?"

My eyes go wide.

"Do you have a problem with that, Miss. Steele," he asks me of my reaction.

"Well, Sir," I start. "It's just that I have a job and an apartment and my father needs to see me and I wanted to try and take a class or two with the extra money I have left after I take care of his treatment cost…."

"I will maintain your apartment," he tells me. "With my permission you will be able to see your father and with my permission you may take classes at the university but you will not work a job under my care. I'm sure you'll be able to find another one when we are done."

"But why must I be here all the time," I ask him. Surely he wants some privacy.

"I've paid a lot of money to be the first to have you," he tells me. "Three times the usual rate and I want my money's worth, Miss. Steele."

My heart sinks as my stomach turns at the thought of him paying for me. It sounds so demeaning when he says it.

"Yes, Sir," I simply say.

"Then sign," he says.

"Do I get to have a list of hard limits, Sir," I ask before I sign my life away.

"No," he says. My lips part in surprise. I thought I was allowed to have limits. Mistress Elena said that's how it works.

"If you are not up to what I need from you Miss. Steele then you need to be on your way," he tells me.

I quickly sign the contract and hand it back to him.

"Resume your standing position," he tells me. "I want to see what I now own."

I stand again before him debased and ashamed. He gets up from his desk and walks behind me.

He inspects me like he's a judge in one of those American Kennel Club shows Ray likes watching. I'm expecting him to pull my lips back and look at my teeth any minute now.

"Face me and open your mouth," he orders. My eyes close tight as I cringe, but I quickly say yes Sir, and obey.

"Wider," he tells me and I open as wide as I can. "Have you ever sucked a dick, Miss. Steele?"

"No, Sir," I tell him. I am disgusted by the thought.

"Pity," he says. His voice is laced with disappointed. "I was hoping there was something you could do without my instruction."

I wonder if I am to apologize, but luckily I am saved by his phone ringing.

"Hold on, Elena," he answers.

He puts the phone down and turns to me.

"My housekeeper, Mrs. Jones is out in the main room," he tells me. "She'll show you around. When she's done, Taylor will take you to your apartment to collect your things. I'll see you for dinner tonight."

"Tonight, Sir," I clarify.

"Yes," he says sternly. "Go, now."

I turn and quickly leave him to look for Mrs. Jones.

I find her in the large living room talking in hushed tone to Taylor and she doesn't look at all happy with the conversation. In fact she seems to be berating him as he tries to plead his case.

"She's not an employee, it is not my job to give her orientation," I hear her say as I approach.

She sees me coming and plasters a professional smile on her face as Taylor walks away.

"Miss. Steele, I'm Gail Jones, Mr. Grey's housekeeper," she tells me as a matter of fact. "I will show around."

She walks quickly and I have to struggle to keep up with her in my high heels.

"The area we were just in is known as the great room," she says as we enter the kitchen. "And in here you and Mr. Grey will have breakfast at the breakfast bar unless he prefers to eat alone then you will have your meals in the employee's quarters. Lunch will be had here or in the dining room depending on Mr. Grey's preference. Dinner is always in the dining room. You will be required to eat all three meals and to clean your plate. Snacking is permitted as long as the choices are healthy. If you have a choice of snacks let me know and I will get them for you. No junk food is allowed. Whatever Mr. Grey is having is what I will cook for you and the live in staff as well. Do you have any food allergies?"

"No Ma'am," I quickly tell her causing her to look at me. I give her a weak smile and her features soften and she relaxes a bit.

"Do you have any favorite foods," she asks in a more gentle tone and I catch myself shaking my head.

"No, Ma'am," I tell her, instead.

"Mr. Grey isn't a picky eater," she explains. "So if you want a certain meal tell me and I will prepare it."

"Thank you," I tell her and she nods.

"Can you cook," she asks me.

"Yes, Ma'am," I tell her.

"I'm off on the weekends," she explains. "You'll be required to cook for Mr. Grey."

We continue the tour. I listen as she tells me the do's and don'ts of living here.

I fall in love with the library. I ask her if I'm allowed to visit in there and she tells me it's a room Mr. Grey rarely uses, so I will be welcomed to go there on my free time.

I am happy to learn that I get free time.

We ascend the stairs to start the second floor tour.

"This is your room," she tells me as we enter the last room at the end of the hall.

It is a large space. The walls are painted white and they are completely bare. The king sized bedroom set is expensive, but of a basic design.

"You will be allowed to decorate it anyway you want," she tells me. You will find a decorating website favorited on your computer. Just order and it will be delivered to you. The account is already set up for you to use. When you go back to your apartment later today, please do not bring any clothing or toiletries. Everything you need has already been provided by Mr. Grey."

My head snaps away from the laptop and phone she just pointed to on the bed to the closet. She nods for me to look inside.

The massive walk-in closet is packed to the ceiling with clothes and shoes all categorized from casual to formal. The drawers are brimming with bras, panties, socks, and pajamas of all kinds and I wonder why he bought so much. If I change every hour of every day, I couldn't plow through it all in just three months.

I hope he doesn't have some kind of clothes fetish. My heart races when I think of worse fetishes he can have besides clothes.

"Only bring personal items that are important to you," she tells me.

"Mr. Grey won't be sleeping with me then," I ask her hoping that's the case.

"No," she tells me. "His room is off limits downstairs. This room is off limits to him, Miss. Steele. None of us are allowed to come in here without your permission. Although I will need access to clean it, but if you prefer I didn't, it would be your job to keep it clean."

"Oh I don't mind you cleaning in here," I tell her. "Not that I expect you to pick up after me...I mean, whatever you're use to doing is fine."

"We'll work it all out as we go along," she tells me, giving me a genuine smile and I think I've just broken through whatever barrier she had put up against me earlier.

"What's in here," I ask her as we walk pass the room next door to mine.

"It's the playroom," she tells me.

"Playroom," I ask her and she frowns.

"Where you and Mr. Grey will be spending most of your time together," she explains. "He wants to show you that room himself."

"I see," I say to her in understanding. I become embarrassed and I'm sure it is showing on my face by the heat I feel in my cheecks from my blush.

"Oh, Miss. Steele," she starts. "I know it's not my place, but..."

"Gail," Taylor calls to her from down the hall. His voice is so forceful that it statles us both. "If your'e done, I need to take Miss. Steele to collect her things."

"Yes, we're all done," she tells him. "I'll see you later, Miss. Steele."

"Call me, Ana," I tell her. "And thank you, Mrs. Jones."

She smiles at me as I pass her.

"Ana," she calls to me. "Please remember what I said about your room."

"I will," I assure her.

Her eyes lock with Taylors as they seem to be communicating with one another in some bizzare staring contests. She wins, however, as Taylor blinks and quickly looks away from her.

I inwardly laugh at him as he, well over six feet and two hundred pounds of solid muscle, has just been stared down by a woman less than half his size.

I must learn how she did that. I feel I may need to know that little trick if I'm going to have any hope of surviving these next three months under his charge as Mr. Grey's submissive.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I decided to write a bit more of this one shot story, so now I guess it will be a few more shots.**

 **Please forgive any overlooked mistakes. Try as I might, I can't catch them all.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Dark Lullaby

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dark Lullaby**

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor waits patiently in my small living room while I pack my things.

I've already cleaned out all of the food in my fridge and gave it to my neighbor down the hall. She is a sweet elderly lady. On my work days at the restaurant, I bring what we were just going to toss out at the end of my shift and she and I eat together. She's living on her social security benefits and sadly it is not enough to sustain her through the month. I hate the idea of her going hungry having to decide to use what little money she has to pay a bill or eat.

I told her that I would be visiting my mother in Georgia for the next three months and that my "good friend" Taylor would be looking after my place until I got back. She gave me the woolen socks that she'd made for me, as she gives me a pair every month, and wishes me a wonderful time.

Now back at my place, there is not much here that is of importance to me as I look around my bedroom.

I pack my jewelry box. The diamond earrings Ray gave me as a high school graduation present are in there as well as my class ring and the little gold watch mom bought me on a whim at a silver and gold exchange pawn shop when I was fourteen.

I go to my closet and grab my favorite pink cardigan sweater and I grab the medium sized brown stuffed rabbit that sits on my bed.

I quickly stuff him down in my bag. I know I shouldn't be so attached to a stuffed animal at my age, but Ray gave him to me when I was a little girl and he's helped me through a lot of lonely nights. He's missing an eye and I have no idea what happened to his little pink nose, but I love him all the same.

"Is that all," Taylor asks as I join him in the living room.

"Yes," I answer him as he takes my small bag.

I make sure all of the appliances are unplugged as I take one last look around. I lock up the apartment and hand Taylor the key.

"I'll check in on things here from time to time and make sure your neighbor is doing okay," he tells me.

"Thank you, Taylor," I tell him, touched that he would trouble himself to look in on her.

….

We make the drive back to Escala.

I sit quietly in the back of the SUV. Taylor stays stoic and focused on the road, but once in a while our eyes meet in his rearview and I see something of a real person in them before they look away.

He carries my bag up to my room.

"Thank you," I tell him again.

"Dinner will be served promptly at six," He tells me before leaving me alone.

Taking off my belt and my heels, I slip on the thick socks Mrs. Leland made for me to give my feet a rest.

I hang my pink sweater in a corner space of the massive walk-in closet and place my little jewelry box on my dresser. I unpack my brown rabbit, fluff him out, and place him under the pillow of my bed before I grab what is now my new cell phone to call Ray.

"Tenth floor nurses station," the desk nurse answers.

"Yes," I tell her. "I was wondering if I could speak to Raymond Steele. I'm his daughter, Ana."

"Yes, of course, Ana," she tells me, recognizing my voice. "I just checked on Mr. Steele a moment ago and he is sleeping comfortably right now. If it's urgent I could try and wake him up for you."

"No," I tell her. "Please let him sleep. I'll call back again tomorrow."

I look at the print out sheet on top of my laptop with my phone and email information. I give it to her so she may add it in Ray's file.

...

I spend a few hours on the computer before I become bored with it. I want to go and lose myself in a book in the library, seeing this is my free time, I don't see why I can't.

I open my door a crack to listen for any activity and all I hear is eerie silence. I slowly walk down the hall, quickly passing the playroom door. I descend the stairs, my eyes scanning for any signs of someone being around, but there is no one at all.

I start to wonder if they've all gone off and left me here alone. I'll have to be sure to ask Mr. Grey or maybe Taylor about the access code to the elevator or at the very least where the stairs are in case of emergencies. I don't want to put Gail on the spot. It seems she has already overstepped if that death glare Taylor tried to give her is any judge.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I enter the huge library and find that I am alone with all of the books. This is one place where I don't mind the quiet and in fact welcome it.

I bounce up and down when I see a leather bound copy of Jane Eyre in a glass case and nearly faint when I see that it is a first edition. I look around trying to find a pair of book handling gloves and sure enough there is a box full in one of the vintage writing desks.

I set my phone alarm for five so I'll have plenty of time to get ready for dinner. I don the pair of white cloth gloves and nestle down in a comfortable recliner chair to read.

….

So lost in the story, I hear my alarm go off and I can't believe it's already five. I quickly note my page and put the book back in its place on the shelf.

I hurry back and stop dead in my tracks when I see Mr. Grey near the stairs coming from what I believe is his bedroom.

I lower my head instinctively when he eyes me.

"Where are you coming from," he demands to know.

"I was in the library, Sir," I tell him.

"You enjoy reading," he asks me.

"Yes, Sir," I answer him.

"Do you find the collections to your liking," he asks.

"Yes, Sir," I answer him.

"Very much so," I add but feeling I went too far, I instantly regret it. I'm sure he just wants simple yes or no answers whenever possible.

"Then feel free to make good use of them," he tells me. "For now you need to get ready for dinner."

"How shall I dress, Sir," I ask him when I realize I have no clue what type of dinner attire he wants me in.

"To the nines, Miss. Steele," He tells me. "Dinner is my time and you will always dress your best for me. But wash your face. I want to see you without the bright lipstick and mascara."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him and quickly ascend the stairs to my room.

"Miss. Steele," he calls for me and I turn around. I go back down the stairs to stand before him.

"Sir," I answer him.

"Don't forget the heels," he orders. "I want you always in heels."

I look at my feet encased in the soft fabric of bright yellow wool and cringe.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. I wait to see if there is something else but he walks away without another word. I rush up the stairs again.

I pull my hair off of my face and wash it clean before stepping into the shower.

I look through my closet and decide on a blue halter neck dress and matching stilettos. I keep my hair down as it was just done today and I don't want to mess it up.

….

At six o'clock I go downstairs and into a kitchen that smells so delicious it's even making my nervous stomach growl with hunger.

"It smells wonderful," I tell Mrs. Jones.

"Its Mac and cheese," she says smiling at me. "Mr. Grey's favorite."

I plate up our meals, giving him a heaping portion of the Mac and cheese to go with his roasted chicken breast. I carry them into the dining room where Mr. Grey is patiently waiting to be served.

 _Well at least I have experience in this area._

I sit his plate in front of him before placing my own. He sits quietly watching me as I pour the ice tea that Mrs. Jones has already placed on the table before I sit down.

Like a good submissive, I wait until he gives me permission to eat before I start. Thankfully he doesn't make me wait long.

"Is that all you're having," he asks me as he sees my portion is significantly less than his own.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

I know he requires that I clean my plate and I don't want to chance piling too much on just to have to try and stuff it all down.

"You are much too thin," he tells me. "You need to eat more."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

 _Great, I hope he doesn't have a thing with food._

"I want you to have a snack before you go to bed," he tells me.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

 _He has a thing._

...

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones ask him.

"No, that will be all, Gail," he tells her. "Miss. Steele can take it from here."

"Good night, Sir," she tells him. "Ana."

I want to say goodnight to her, but I dare not speak out of turn.

"You're much better than you were at this just this morning, Miss. Steele," he tells me. I can tell that he is pleased. "You are a fast learner. I like that….a lot."

He says the last part in a tone that makes me squirm uncomfortably in my seat wondering about its true meaning.

We eat in deafening silence. I am done with my meal long before he is so I sit with my head down as he finishes.

The sound of his fork being placed on his plate lets me know that he is done.

"Clear," he says to me of the table and I quickly get up to obey.

He comes in the kitchen when I am finishing up loading the dishwasher.

"It's time I show you the playroom," he informs me.

"Ye…Yes, Sir," I tell him.

 _Already?_

 _Of course already. Like he's going to actually wait for you to get use to things. He wants to drain every drop of his money out of you._

I tentatively take his offered hand as he leads me up the stairs and down the hall.

He takes the key out of his jean pocket, unlocks the door, and steps aside so that I may enter.

 _Jesus_ , I nearly say out loud as I get a good look at the room.

If I thought I could make it and if I knew the code, I would surely make a run for the elevators.

I jump about a foot straight up in the air when I hear the sound of the heavy door closing behind me.

The light scent of pine and lemon furniture polish now invades my senses as I look about the room fearful of what's to come.

Everything is blood red, from the walls to the rubber sheets on the bed, to the red stained cherry wood floors. The only things of varying color are the whips and canes. The belts hanging on the wall are all various lengths and widths, but are all the same hideous shit brown.

Every corner of the room is occupied by some medieval looking contraption he'll use to keep me tied down while he delivers the most painful of punishments. Even the large bed has crude straps on its four posts.

I jump again, startled when he speaks.

"This is where we will be spending the majority of our time together," he tells me. "It's important that you get familiar with things so that I don't have to stop and explain it all to you in scene. If you have questions, ask them now."

My heart begins to beat much too fast and my head is light. I fear I might faint.

 _Nice and slow._ I remind myself to breathe.

"When you enter this room I expect you to be naked, except for your panties, and kneeling completely still by the door, do you understand," he instructs me, but I unable to articulate an answer.

"Miss. Steele, what has your tongue," He demands an answer.

"Nothing," I pant out. "Yes, Sir."

"Have you ever been spanked with a belt Miss. Steele," he asks me when he sees me eyeing them.

"No, Sir," I answer him, on the verge of tears.

"Look at me," he demands and my eyes shoot to him. "I will only ask you this once. What is the matter?"

"I…I just would feel better if I had a list of limits," I tell him, frantically looking around.

He sighs dramatically.

"Miss. Steele, I am well aware of your virginal…..situation," he tells me with distain. "I am also aware of the fact that everything here would be your limit, so there is no need for you to waste time listing them."

"You…you're not going to torture me," I ask him.

"In spite of what you might think of me because of this room, I do not derive enjoyment from torturing women, unless they enjoy that type of thing, of course," he tells me. The tone of his voice lets me know that I've offended him.

He takes a moment to gather himself.

"I'm a Dominate not a sadist," he continues, now with his normal tone, which is just slightly toned down from his angry tone. Both are intimidating as hell to me.

"Does that mean you won't punish me," I ask him, hopeful.

"Oh I will punish you," he says looking me up and down in a eye fuck. "But never more than you can handle. Believe me, I would much rather make you cum than make you cry, Miss. Steele."

I catch my breath when the last part of what he said sinks in.

"But in order for that to happen, our arrangement has to have a foundation of trust," he explains. "I will earn yours and my reward for doing so will be your submission."

"Bu…but you already have my submission," I tell him, confused. "I signed the contract."

"True submission has little to do with contracts, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "But that's a conversation best kept for another day. It's late. Retire to your room. We'll start fresh after I return from work tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"Miss. Steele," he calls for me and I quickly turn to face him. "I am pleased by your choice of clothing tonight. I want you to wear a softer lipstick from now on. Much like the one you had on when I first saw you."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"Go, now" he tells me. "And don't forget your snack before bed."

"Yes, Sir," I say to him and rush out of the room.

….

I go downstairs and grab an apple for later, fearing he will somehow know if I don't comply with his snack demand. I wait in the kitchen until I hear him close the door to his bedroom before I go upstairs again.

I feel the need to bathe after being in that red room of pain, so I take another long hot relaxing shower.

Just finishing up my apple, I lay in bed in new silk pajamas smelling of expensive body wash. This mattress is expensive and I'm sure the thread count on these sheets is high if the feel of them are any indication, but as comfortable as it all is, I'm unable to sleep.

I miss my bed and my mind can't stop reeling from everything that's happened today and everything that may happen tomorrow.

Maybe he won't be so bad. He seemed a little more human in the red playroom when he saw how scared I was.

I know he has to punish me.

Mistress Elena told me that I need to break rules to give my Dom a reason to punish me as these guys get off on that the most, but maybe Mr. Grey doesn't want to truly hurt me.

 _Who are you kidding, Ana, did you see the stuff in that room?_

I sit up and grab my laptop.

I punch in BDSM toys and I am shocked to see that most of what was in the playroom is pretty standard stuff.

 _Well maybe he is just a normal sick and not the really bad kind of sick._

I stumble upon the more extreme websites of genital clamps, crude gags, and bento balls. I click on the video and quickly shut if off disgusted by the sight of a girl chained up with her nipples engorged from being clamped as she screams in what looks like pain from a caning.

 _I would much rather make you cum than cry Miss. Steele._

No, not like that you won't, Hard Limit. That will always be a hard limit for me!

...

I spend most of the night tossing and turning.

By 2am, I am just about ready to give up on getting any sleep when I hear the faint sound of a piano playing.

I crack open my door to listen. The melody is calling to me and drawing me near. I must know who's playing it if I am to get any peace.

I creep out of my room and down the hallway.

Peeking down the stairs, I am shocked to see Mr. Grey sitting at the piano in the corner of the room. It is dark, but he is illuminated by the large wall of windows allowing me to see him clearly. He sits entranced, almost haunted, as his hands glide effortlessly over the keys creating such mournful sounds.

 _He plays so beautifully._

In fear of being discovered, I sneak back to my room and get back into bed.

I leave my door open a wedge so I may better hear him as he plays the dark lullaby that allows me to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For those of you familiar with my stories, I am writing this Christian different then my others have been.**

 **This Christian is a darker and more stricter Dominate. He may not be to everyone's liking, which is why I am giving you fair warning. rest assured this is not a story where Ana gets abused, tortured, or raped by Christian or anyone. But no, it won't be smooth sailing in the beginning either.**

 **There will be no cheating.**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


	4. The Visitor

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Visitor**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up with the sun shining in my face from the large windows that I forgot to pull the blinds on last night.

For a moment I think I'm in my bed in my apartment until I stretch and my hand doesn't land on my wall like it normally does.

I open my eyes and look around suddenly remembering where I am.

The smell of bacon frying is wafting through my wedged door and I am reminded of Mr. Grey playing the piano last night. I check the time and it is a little after eight.

I shower and try to remember if I am to dress up for breakfast. I really should have written it all down, but who dresses up for breakfast? _A submissive, that's who._

I enter the bedroom to find that the bed has been made and the room has been tidied up.

Taking a chance, I change into jeans, a blue shirt, and snickers before heading down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ana," Mrs. Jones greets me.

"Good morning," I tell her. "Uh, is Mr. Grey…here?"

"No," she says. "He went into the office about an hour ago. It's just you, Taylor, and I."

"Okay," I tell her, relaxing.

She sits pancakes and bacon in front of me and I smile. It is one of my favorite things to eat for breakfast, for anytime really.

"How was your first night," she asks me as she sits next to me with her own plate.

"Long," I tell her, wishing I could have slept better. "It's strange sleeping in a different bed."

"I imagine it would be," she tells me.

"But then I heard Mr. Grey playing the piano," I tell her fondly of the memory. "He is quite good."

"He is," she says a little sad. "He plays most nights. It's best not to interrupt him when he plays."

"I won't," I assure her.

Taylor comes in and he is not pleased with us talking.

"Gail," he calls to her. "I need to speak with you."

"I'll be there as soon as I'm done eating," she tells him. "Your plate is in the warmer."

The starring contests resumes again before he grabs his plate of pancakes and huffs off clearly pissed.

"He doesn't like you talking to me," I sate the obvious after he goes.

"He's just worried," she tells me. "Normally we don't fraternize with Mr. Grey's….friends."

"Is it against his rules," I ask her.

"No, not at all," she says. "Mr. Grey has no problem with it. It's just, not something we do. Most of his friends are….unpleasant and we tend to avoid them. But you seem to be different, kinder."

"I try to be," I tell her, no point in being rude. We all in similar boats after all with serving Mr. Grey.

I want to ask her about him and the others to better understand how to deal with him, but I refrain. I don't want to take advantage of the company she is offering me.

I dig into my pancakes and I swear they are the best I have ever tasted.

"I could tell you were different," she goes on to say. "Not as…happy to be here as the others. Not as…impressed."

"Impressed," I ask her.

"With Mr. Grey and all of this," she says motioning around us.

"Oh, well," I start. "He's okay, really…I mean…"

"Don't worry, Ana," she laughs a little. "He hasn't sent me to spy on you and I'm not obligated to report our private conversations."

"I find him….well," I stop, trying to think of a good word to use. "I don't really know what to make of him. He is very…mercurial."

"That's putting it nicely," she says. "He can be a hard sometimes on people as well as himself and I have told him that to his face when he asked me once, so it's no secret that I think so. But underneath it all, he is a good man. He just doesn't like to show it. He does all the wrong things for the right reasons."

"Gail," Taylor calls to her and we both look up at him.

She sighs.

"Well I've bent your ear long enough," she says as she clears our empty plates. "I'll leave you to the rest of your morning. Feel free to come back around if you get too lonely. I know how it can be being in this big place all alone."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," I tell her.

"You're welcome, Ana," she tells me.

She walks past and irate Taylor.

"Hi, Taylor," I say to him.

"Miss. Steele," he says to me. "Good morning."

He says that last part like I'm pulling his teeth and I laugh.

"Good morning," I tell him.

He nods and trails behind Gail.

...

 **Gail's POV**

"Gail," Jason scolds me. "Why do you insist upon getting to know that girl? I thought we agreed to treat her like the others."

"I know what we agreed," I tell him. "There is just something about her Jason. She's not like the others."

"You've barely spent thirty minutes with her," he tells me.

"Plenty of time for me to know that she is different," I tell him. "You can see it in her eyes and the way she carries herself. She's not constantly looking around and seeing what all she can take. I practically had to shove her into her new closet while the others nearly bowled me over to get to it, fingering the clothes and checking price tags. The girl has a stuffed rabbit hidden under her pillows for heaven sakes."

"That's all well and good, but Mr. Grey is treating her like all the others," he tells me.

"Oh you and your Mr. Grey," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Will you please stop pouting, Sweetheart," he asks me. I know he hates it.

"What would you have me do, Jason," I ask him. "I'm to be here with her all day. I'm not just going to leave her to her own devices. I get terribly bored here alone anyway. I could use some company."

I try to reason with him.

"I've been instructed to stay here as well so you won't be alone," he confides.

"For how long," I ask him.

"As long as she's here," he tells me.

"Really," I say, sarcastically. "So you say Mr. Grey is treating her like all the others? I don't recall him giving you up for all the others. I don't recall them having a CPO at all."

"Fine," he says. "So maybe she's not like all the others, but she's far from being anything other than his shiny new sex toy."

"I'm worried about that too," I whisper to him. "She blushed scarlet when I told her about the playroom."

"Gail Jones, that is none of your concern," he says in anger. "You stay out of it. They are two consenting adults."

"I don't think she has a clue," I tell him.

"She'll learn," he counters. I gasp in shock.

"Jason, are you telling me you truly have no concern?"

"Are you telling me you think Mr. Grey will do something to harm her," he asks.

"No," I tell him quickly. "Not intentionally, no."

"I want you to stay away from her," he warns. "You are all up in arms over nothing."

"That girl is screaming for a confidant," I tell him. "You know it as well as I."

"May be," he says. "But it shouldn't be you or I."

"You," I say and he breathes out in frustration.

...

 **Ana's POV**

I spend most of the morning exploring the areas I'm allowed to venture in. I happen upon the stairs a little ways past the elevators.

I try the door, but it's locked.

"Going somewhere," Taylor's voice comes up behind me causing me to jump like I've been caught trying to escape.

"No," I tell him quickly. "I was just…I was wondering how I'll get out, if there is an emergency or something."

"You needn't worry yourself with those matters," he tells me.

"But what if the building is on fire or earthquake..." I start.

"We have protocols in place for that," he assures me.

"I'm not a prisoner here you know," I tell him.

"Not at all Miss. Steele," he tells me. I try to stare him down but it has no effect on him.

"You're not going to tell me a thing are you," I ask him after he stands forever like a statue wanting me to step away from the already locked door.

He lets a chuckle slip through his lips before he can catch himself, but quickly turns serious again.

"I know that it may seem like you are alone, Miss. Steele, but I assure you, you never are," he tells me. "Someone will come for you if there is a need to leave the building."

"But," I say to him unconvinced. "What if they forget me? I am very easy to forget."

"Believe me that is not the case. I will personally come for you, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "You have my word."

The look in his eyes lets me know that his word means something.

"Okay," I tell him going back to the great room. "Thank you."

...

 **Gail's POV**

Jason and I spotted Ana trying to open the door to the stairwell and he went out to confront her.

I pray he doesn't frighten the poor girl, but as I listen to their exchange outside the employee quarters door, I can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about," he asks me as he enters the room. He is trying to hide his embarassement from letting his tough exterior slip with her.

"You see it in her too," I tell him.

"I don't see anything," he says to me.

"You see it all," I tell him.

"Unlike you, I know how to remain professional," he tells me.

"Whatever you say, Jason," I say to him. "But you never chuckled at the others."

"Let it go, Gail," he warns. "For your own damn good, close that big heart of yours, Darling."

...

 **Ana's POV**

My cell phone goes off and I fish it out of my pocket.

I read the text for Mr. Grey.

 **I emailed you, since you haven't responded. I take it to mean you are not in your room- Mr. Grey.**

 **No, Sir, I am in the great room-Anastasia.**

 **Do you need my permission to visit your father today-Mr. Grey.**

 **No, Sir, he is having test done today. But I will need to speak to his doctors for the results tomorrow-Anastasia.**

 _Crap! I forgot to ask for permission._

 **With your permission, Sir- Anastasia.**

 **Granted. The new semester is starting soon. Let me know which classes you are interested in taking-Mr. Grey.**

 **Yes, Sir-Anastasia.**

I get excited about going to school again as I head upstairs to look at the course catalog on my computer.

I am surprised to see that I have already been registered.

 _How the heck did he do that?_

I lay across my bed and look through the requirements for the English Lit program. I jot down the classes I will need. Hopefully I will get to discuss it with him at some point tonight.

My stomach flips when I think about us starting fresh in the playroom tonight.

"Come in," I say when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Ana, you have visitor," she tells me.

"I do," I ask.

 _I'm allowed visitors?_ Clearly I am.

"Who is it," I ask her.

"Elena Lincoln," she says.

I get up and head downstairs with her.

"Anastasia," she says looking me up and down. I realize I am in jeans and sneakers, not at all the atire she approves of for her girls.

"Hello," I simply say, unsure if I am to address her as Mistress Elena in front of people.

"You may leave us now," she orders Mrs. Jones and reluctantly goes without saying a word.

"It's so hard to find good help," Mistress Elena tells me of her. I try my best not to show my distain for the insult. "I just came by to check on you. How are you doing?"

"Very well," I tell her. "I'm adjusting..."

"Has he taken you yet," she asks me.

"No," I tell her.

"What the hell is he waiting for," she asks, concerned. "You better not blow this, Anastasia. I need him to be satisfied."

"No, I won't blow it, Mistress. Elena," I assure her. "He said he will in the playroom tonight..."

I stop speaking when Taylor enters the room. He comes and stands beside me.

"I would like to speak to Anastasia alone," she tells him, annoyed at his intrusion.

"I am Miss. Steele's CPO and it is my job to be present when having visitors," he tells her.

"She is MY employee," she tells him and I stand quietly watching this tug of words exchange.

"Not as long as she has a contract with Mr. Grey," he tells her.

"This is asinine," she shouts, pissed. "I will speak to Christian about this. I am sure he won't be happy with you taking such an interest me talking to our property."

She storms out angrily punching the elevator and cursing it to arrive. She gives Taylor one last flaming glance as he stands still next to me before she steps in and the doors close.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she leaves.

Taylor turns to me.

"I apologize," he tells me. "I was not aware that Mrs. Lincoln was not allowed to visit you here or that you are not allowed to be alone with her."

"It's...it's fine," I tell him.

"Mr. Grey is on his way home," he informs me.

"Because of Mrs. Lincoln," I ask him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he tells me.

He leaves me alone and I stand in the great room confused at what the matter is and I get the feeling I'm in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For the Guest reviewer who asks why Ana is being judgemental about BDSM. It is only because she is not familiar with the lifesyle so like many, she judges it.**

 **I don't see anymore questions so thank you all for reading and reviewing. Catch you next week!**


	5. So Easily Swayed

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 5**

 **So Easily Swayed**

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor turns to me.

"I apologize," he tells me. "I was not aware that Mrs. Lincoln was not allowed to visit you here or that you are not allowed to be alone with her."

"It's...its fine," I tell him.

"Mr. Grey is on his way home," he informs me.

"Because of Mrs. Lincoln," I ask him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he tells me.

He leaves me alone and I stand in the great room confused at what the matter is and I get the feeling I'm in trouble.

I run upstairs to change. No need to make Mr. Grey even more upset by not being dressed properly. I choose a black halter top mini dress with a lace back and matching stilettos.

I sit on the edge of my bed and wait.

A knock on my door makes my stomach hurt in anticipation.

"Come in," I say softly.

The moment I see that it is Mr. Grey I stand, bow my head and accept my fate. I don't know where to place my hands and I don't want to fidget, so I lace them in front of me.

"Look at me, Miss. Steele," he demands.

"Sir," I respond looking up to see him checking out my attire. A curl plays at his lips letting me know I've made the right choice in clothing.

"I was informed by my staff that Mrs. Lincoln paid you a visit," he tells me.

"Yes, Sir," I say to him.

"What did she say to you," he demands. I pause in thought, wondering if this is a breech of the NDA I signed with her. But then think better of it. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to displease him so I summarize.

"She wanted to make sure that I was obeying you and that I was to your satisfactory," I tell him. "She wanted to know if you'd…taken me yet."

"And what did you say," he demands to know.

"I told her that I was doing my best to obey you and that you would take me in the playroom tonight," I tell him, truthfully. "She ordered me not to mess up."

He blows out an angry breath.

"Miss. Steel," he begins after a moment. "Mrs. Lincoln and I are not on the best of terms at the moment. You are not to be in the middle."

"But why would I be in the middle," I slip and ask him without permission.

I'm just one of many girls and once he takes away my virginity, I'll just be the girl with no BDSM experience that no one else would want to deal with. I find the thought liberating. Once Ray is all better, I won't need to do this anymore anyway.

"Because she knows me well, Miss. Steele," he answers my unauthorized question anyway, although its really not an answer at all. "For the time you are here, you are not to deal with her."

I look at him in question.

"What," he demands of me.

"I'm supposed to go to Esclava once a week," I tell him.

"I won't allow it," he says. "I'll make other arrangements for your maintenance."

"Yes, Sir," I say to him very much relieved. I wasn't looking forward to going back there anytime soon after taking those disgusting pictures.

"Have you had lunch," he asks.

"No, Sir," I tell him. Honestly, I'm still a little full from breakfast.

"I'll have Gail make us something," he tells me. He looks down at the paper I've written my required classes on as it lays on my bed. "We'll discuss your schooling then."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"Miss. Steele," he speaks again after some thought. "To be clear, I have no intention of taking your virginity when we are in the playroom tonight."

I lower my head embarrassed. He cups my chin and lifts it, forcing me to look at him.

My eyes go wide in surprise. It is the first time he's touched me and it is not at all the touch I was expecting. His hand is warm and rough but not calloused.

"When I fuck you, I plan on savoring it," he tells me. "And you are nowhere near ready to give me what I need for that to happen."

"Sir," I call him. He raises an eyebrow in question for me to continue.

"Are you going to punish me tonight for talking to Mistress Elena," I ask him.

He frowns and shakes his head no. I gasp at the gesture he'd chewed me out for so bitterly. His face nearly gives way to what I am positive was to be a smile before he catches himself and turns to icy stone again.

He removes his hand that had been tucked under my chin and takes a step back from me.

"Be ready to serve my lunch in thirty minutes, Miss. Steele," he demands.

"Yes, Sir," I say to his retreating back.

I stand utterly perplexed by the man that just left my room. He went from demanding to informative to caring to closed off in the span of about ten minutes. How can one person switch emotions so rapidly for no apparent reason? I just can't figure him out.

Well at least he is not angry with me, that's something. And thank God I don't have to see Mistress Elena. The fact that he is waiting to have sex with me would not please her in the slightest, although it has lifted a lot of weight off of me to know that he is not going to just dive right in.

On the one hand I am extremely grateful that he is waiting, but on the other hand it raises anxiety. It's like waiting for something bad to happen.

How does he plan on savoring it and what does me being ready have to do with it? I've seen my fair share of porn and even with the women just laying there, the men are able to do what they need to do. How much participation does he expect from someone who doesn't love him or even want him?

My phone alerts and I see it is a message from Mrs. Jones telling me it's time to come downstairs for lunch.

I hurry and check myself before I head down.

Mrs. Jones hands me Mr. Grey's plate of a turkey and cheese sub sandwich and I look at her in question. I was expecting something fancy and unpronounceable.

"He loves them," she tells me.

"Mac and cheese and sub sandwiches," I say to her and she chuckles at the enigma that is Mr. Grey. I carry our plates in the dining room and Mrs. Jones carries the ice tea. I am really craving a soda, but I dare not say anything.

Maybe I'll see if she can get some if it doesn't fall under junk food. Technically it's a drink after all.

She leaves us to our meal and I hate to see her go because now I am left to sit in the awkward silence of eating with my Sir.

"What classes are you interested in taking," he asks me breaking the silence and that is all the leeway I need to get going.

I tell him about the classes I've already completed and the few I still need in order to get into the English Lit program. I want to take the course in medieval literature that I was so excited about before I had to drop out.

I forget myself and blabber on about it.

"Tell me," he demands. "Was it Hardy, Bronte, or Browning that made you fall in love with literature?"

"Hardy," I answer sheepishly and go so far as to say my favorite book is Thomas Hardy's Tess of the d'Urbervilles. We talk for the length it takes to complete our meal about Tess as he is very knowledgeable of the book.

I was surprised when he told me he liked reading himself but can't seem to find the time for it. The fact that he likes to read in itself is not surprising as his library is testament to that, but the fact that he shared the information with me was shocking.

Finally, he orders me to clear and I gather our plates to load the dishwasher. I return to the dining room where he sits waiting for me. I stand before him waiting instructions.

"I'll spend the remainder of the day working in my home office," he tells me. "After you get signed up for your classes I want you to spend some time decorating your room. It is your space and it should be enjoyable to you. Your time is yours until dinner. That will be all for now Miss. Steele."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him and quickly leave him be.

I am practically giddy as I lie barefoot across my bed signing up for my classes, but it has very little to do with them and more to do with the conversation I just had with Mr. Grey. Never have I had so much satisfaction in a conversation and I tut at myself for being so easily swayed.

 _Well don't fool yourself too much in to thinking he's a great guy Ana, he still wants to chain you to a wall._

Once I'm done, I switch over to the decorating website. I order a comfortable outdoor chair and little table for my private patio and a few pictures for the wall along with a throw to go over the foot of my bed. It reminds me of something Mrs. Leland would knit for me.

I call to check on my dad and the nurse informs me that he is half way through his tests and doing well.

Bored, I slip on flats and head to the library to do some reading. I take my laptop so that I can check the required reading list. I want to get a jump on things. Hopefully Mr. Grey has one of the books in his collection.

I pass by his office door and it has been left cracked open just a smudge. I don't mean to listen but his yelling has got my attention and I stand frozen in place at his door.

"No Elena," he yells. "You are not to fucking see her or talk to her until the contract is up…I paid for TPE and that is what you are damn well going to give me….I don't give a shit about your protocols! Where were your Goddamn protocols when you let Leila and Susanna run amuck?...Do not fuck with me Elena and stay the hell away from Escala!"

I hear him slam the phone down. Seconds later something hits a wall and shatters.

I race silently past to the library.

In the safety of the empty room, I take out my cell phone and dial my old roommate Emily. She answers the phone unsure of whom it is.

"What happened with Leila and Susanna," I ask her having no time to say hello.

"Why," she asks me. "Do you have a Dom?"

"Yes," I tell her. "But I don't have much time."

I'm sure Mr. Grey scours over the phone bill and would question a lengthy conversation.

"Okay, Leila became obsessed with her Dom and went crazy. Now she's in the loony bin," she tells me quickly. "Susanna got her hands on some information and tried to use it to blackmail her Dom. She started her own service with girls she lured away from the Mistress. She was doing great until the Dom shut her down and ran her ass out of town. Last I heard she was in New York."

"Holly Crap," I say realizing that both girls must have been involved with Mr. Grey. No wonder he's so angry with Mistress Elena. I hear footsteps approach the door. "I Gotta go."

I hang up the phone and quickly open my laptop. I relax when I hear the footfalls move away.

...

Finding The Canterbury Tales on my required reading list, I set my alarm and get lost in reading.

"Ana," I hear Mrs. Jones come into the library and I look up. I quickly look at my phone to see if I miss set the time. "Sorry to interrupt dear, I just came to tell you that Mr. Grey had to go out this evening so he won't be joining you for dinner tonight."

"Oh," I say and I am actually a little disappointed.

"Why don't you have dinner with Taylor and me," she offers as she must have heard letdown in my voice.

"No I couldn't intrude," I tell her.

"Nonsense, we love company," she says and I am sure she is speaking only for herself.

"Okay," I tell her. "Why not?"

* * *

 **A/N: Haaaa the softer side of Grey. Now don't get use to it.**

 **I was asked about my updating schedule. I plan to update once a week. I don't have a specific day though, but we'll see how it goes.**

 **Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing.**


	6. Something So Good

**EnJoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Something So Good**

 **Ana's POV**

"Mrs. Jones this is the best meal I've ever had," I tell her as I fork the last bite of my applesauce glazed pork chop and put it in my mouth. "Mmmmm, so sweet and tender."

"I have to agree with you," Taylor says to me as he scrapes the applesauce glaze to the edge of his plate with a spoon. He uses his thumb to help scoop the sauce up, making sure he's getting it all. "I would be huge if I didn't work out everyday living with you. I just can't help but clean my plate."

She grins proudly.

"I love when people enjoy my cooking," she tells us. "Especially when they are experimental recipes."

"Well I'm your Guiney pig," I say, causing Taylor to smile.

He has lightened up considerably throughout our meal. I think maybe I am growing on him enough to where he doesn't look like he'll pull his gun on me at any minute. But not well enough for him to stop being so stiff. I don't know how he is sitting so straight in his chair for so long.

"I think you and I are neck and neck to fill that position," He says.

"Well I'm willing to play dirty for it," I tell him. "I'll help with the cleanup."

Mrs. Jones laughs and Taylor goes to respond when Mr. Grey suddenly fills the doorway of his employee dining room.

We freeze in response to his presence.

I sit hapless and unsure of how to act to him being here. Judging by Mrs. Jones and Taylor's expressions, he doesn't come in here very often.

I suddenly become very interested in my empty plate that my eyes have automatically looked down to thoroughly examine it.

"Miss. Steele," he says, only acknowledging me. "Come."

I quickly get up to do as he demands. Regrettably, I don't have time to thank Mrs. Jones and Taylor for letting me dine with them.

"Miss. Steele," he calls, turning to face me as I walk behind him to the great room.

"Sir," I say in question, never once looking up.

"Have you had enough to eat," he demands to know.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"Then I want you in the playroom in fifteen minutes," he demands. "Bra and panties on." He hands me a key and walks away from me heading towards his bedroom.

"Yes, Sir," I still say, but not loud enough for him to hear me.

I hurry to my room to get ready. I don't have time to think as I rush around. I take a shower and dress in just my very unsexy white cotton panties and bra hoping that will turn him off. I slip on a blue silk robe and walk over to the playroom.

My hand shakes as I place the key in the door and unlock it.

The smell of fresh pine, lemon, and leather hit me all at once as I stand looking around the room. I close the door, hook my robe on the back of it, and get into position on my knees.

The room is warm at a comfortable temperature, but I am still chilled to the bone and shaking like a leaf. My heart is racing, my breathing is uneven, and my knees hurt as I wait for Mr. Grey.

I know he won't have sex with me tonight. He told me so. But I don't know what he's planning to do instead and that is what has me terrified.

 _Get a grip on yourself, Ana. You know he's not a sadist! Just calm down and don't blow this. Don't overreact! You have to do this part right. Everything depends on it._

My inner musings are put to an end when the door opens and Mr. Grey walks in. My eyes fall to my hands that are resting palms down on my knees. I am trying to be as still as possible but with my nervousness it is proving to be difficult.

"In the center of the room, Miss. Steele," he demands and I get up to obey. My heart is pounding in my ears much too loudly and I will myself not to fall victim to heart attack.

I stand trying hard not to fidget. As he walks away I steal a glance. He is dressed in blue ripped jeans and nothing more. He turns to the chest of drawers in the corner and I quickly lower my eyes to the floor again as I am now in his line of sight.

I see his bare feet appear as he stands before me.

"Hands," he says. I hold out both to him and watch as he binds one of my wrists with a brown leather restraint. The inside is lined with soft beige synthetic fur. He slips a finger inside to test its snugness before he moves on to my other wrist.

Both of my hands are suddenly yanked high over my head causing me to look up. I watch him hook the strap of one restraint and then the other to two carbines in the grated ceiling. He shakes them to make sure I am secure.

"Look at me," he demands and my cautious blue eyes meet his cold gray ones.

My hands violently twist as I struggle against the restraints.

"Be still," he demands making me stop. I grab hold of the straps instead.

He takes a step back to study his work. I stand before him in my underwear, feet flat on the ground, and my arms tied in a victory position.

His stone face turns into a devilish smirk as his eyes roam over my body.

"Did you really think the cotton underwear would deter me, Miss. Steele," he asks. "Or were you trying to look less appealing to me?"

"I..."I start to truly answer him until I catch myself. "Yes, Sir."

He clicks his tongue tutting at me. Any other time, I would be amused, but not as I stand helplessly dangling like a fish caught on his line.

"You underestimate yourself, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "Nothing you wear could possibly make you less appealing to me and there lies my problem. What are your safe words?"

"Yellow and red, Sir," I tell him the safe words Mistress Elena explained to me.

Saying nothing more, I watch as he goes to the far wall and retrieves a dark brown riding crop.

My bulging eyes and futile attempts to shy away from him as he nears me doesn't go unnoticed.

"Miss. Steele," he says. "If my plan was to punish you tonight, I would have told you by now"

I nod my head.

"Yes, Sir," I say quickly correcting myself, but he lets it slide. If he doesn't want to punish me yet he surely will by the time I'm done messing up.

He takes the tip of the crop and places it at my left forearm just below the restraints. He slowly runs it down my arm dragging it over my chest, down my belly, and across my pelvis. The cool leather quickly warms as it glides over my skin.

It comes to a stop on my right butt cheek.

I look back at him, as he is now standing behind my right shoulder, to try and see what he plans to do next until he motions with his head for me to face forward.

I feel the crop make tiny circles on my butt through my panties. He lifts it and brings it down again hard, giving me a good smack. I jump catching my breath in surprise at the tiny zing it gives me.

My nerve endings are now awake in the spot I was just hit.

I feel the crop as it circles another spot on my behind. He raises it and smacks me hard for a second time. I jump a little as I feel that zing once again. He hits me twice more before I hear the crop hit the floor.

I feel him as he comes up behind me. Sweeping my hair to one side, he leans in close so that his lips are brushing just lightly at my ear.

"Did that hurt, Miss. Steele," he asks me.

His voice is husky and his breathing is shallow. I know he just enjoyed himself. A feeling of pride rushes through me that I've affected him so much.

"No, Sir," I answer.

"Were you expecting it to," he demands to know.

The feel of his warm breath in my ear makes me swallow a little bit too hard as it sends fluttering butterflies right to my groin. I know he is pleased that he is affecting me just as much.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"Next time, I'll do that to your bare ass, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "And you'll like it even more."

 _What does he mean like it? I didn't like it at all._

The thought goes out the window when I feel the tip of his fingers slowly inch up the center of my back. I gasp when he unhooks my bra.

The palms of his large hands move to splay across my belly. I try to squirm away as he moves them slowly up my body but I end up leaning flush against his broad chest. He holds me tighter against him so I am unable to move. His soft skin contrasts against the hard muscles I feel pressed into my back as he uses them to hold me steady.

"Your safe words Miss. Steele," he demands for me to tell him.

"Yellow and red, Sir," I answer correctly.

"Do you need to use them," he asks. "Just say one and this stops."

"No, Sir," I answer, allowing him to continue to his destination.

"Remember it isn't all about pain, Miss. Steele," he tells me, but I can't concentrate on his words as he now has my breast cupped in his hands, kneading them. "I am more in the mood to pleasure you."

The pads of his thumbs are brushing against my nipples and I can't believe that they are rock hard from his touch.

"Is this from fear, Miss. Steele," he asks me of them as he takes each one in-between his thumb and finger to tweak them.

"No, Sir," I croak out. I look down at my breasts that are still covered by my bra cups. I can see the imprint of his hands working underneath the soft material.

"Tell me Miss. Steele," he demands, his lips still at my ear. "If I was to cup you between your legs would I be pleased to find you wet or disappointed to find you dry?"

"Pleased," I whisper.

"Pleased what," he asks me as he squeezes my nipples a little harder.

"Pleased, Sir," I tell him. My voice noticeably higher from the uncomfortable feeling.

"I am very pleased to hear that," he tells me as he presses his lips to my ear.

It causes a tickling sensation so I scrunch my shoulders in an effort to move him away.

He removes his hands from me and clasps my bra back in place before reaching up to unhook both of my hands.

"I didn't realize you were so horny, Miss. Steele," He tells me. "Unfortunately for both of us you won't be cumming tonight."

He turns me around to unbuckle my restraints and notices the flame of a severe blush on my face. He smirks at me for the second time tonight.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Miss. Steele," he tells me in good humor. "You have no idea how much it pleases me to turn you on. Do you like to play with yourself?"

"Som..Sometimes…Yes, Sir," I answer him, embarrassed.

"How," he asks me.

"Sir," I say, confusion evident on my face.

"What do you use to make yourself cum," he clarifies.

"My…I use… my fingers, Sir," I tell him wanting the ground to swallow me up.

He goes over to retrieve my robe from behind the door and helps me slip it on.

"Come," he says holding out his hand and I take hold.

He leads me out of the playroom and into my bedroom.

"Have you played with yourself since you've arrived," he asks me.

"No, Sir," I tell him. I couldn't possibly do that in someone else's bed.

"I don't want you pleasuring yourself any longer," he tells me. "That is now my job and I plan to enjoy it."

"Yes, Sir," I say unsure of how I feel about the thought.

"I want you in bed early tonight," he demands. "You have a busy day ahead of you with visiting your father and I won't have you tired."

"Am I allowed to go alone to see my father," I ask him.

"Taylor will drive you," he tells me. "But yes, you will see him alone."

"Thank you, Sir," I say.

"Put the toys in the playroom away before you go to bed," He tells and leaves me to my night.

I strip myself of my underwear starting with my panties that are now wet and uncomfortable. I just don't understand how I reacted the way I did in the playroom. How could I be so terrified and turned on at the same time?

I put away the thoughts, chalking it up to nerves and take a quick shower. I dress for bed in pink silk pajamas.

The playroom door was left ajar so I pocket my key. I go about tidying up the large room, putting the restraints in their proper place before retrieving the riding crop from where it was dropped on the floor. I pick it up and test the weight of it in my hand, running my fingers along the coiled leather handle. I smack the palm of my hand with it a few times, but feeling silly, I return it to its place on the wall.

Suddenly feeling like an intruder, I leave the room locking the door behind me.

I slip the key in my pajama pocket and go downstairs for a drink of water.

"I would kill for a Coke," I say out loud to myself as I screw the water bottle open and take a drink. It isn't satisfying at all to me like a Coke would be. "How can something so bad for you be so good?"

"You'd be surprised, Miss. Steele," I hear Mr. Grey behind me. I slowly turn around.

"Sir," I say to him as I remember to lower my eyes when I face him. "I was...um... just thirsty."

"I see," he says as he takes my water. "But for soda?"

"Yes, Sir," I tell him, as he sits the bottle on the counter.

"Look at me," he demands and I obey.

My face is now in his hands as he studies me.

"How can something so good be so bad for you," he says and I can tell he is thinking more to himself than talking to me so I don't answer him.

He tucks my hair behind my ears. It is a gentle gesture that leaves me confused. He seems almost human at the moment and he was more than patient with me in the playroom tonight.

The nice conversation we had about books and him playing that haunting melody on the piano go through my mind as I try in vain to figure him out.

"What," he demands to know as I am sure to be frowning in thought.

"Are you...okay," I ask him.

"Why would you ask me that," he says sharply removing his hands from me.

"No..no reason, Sir," I tell him, lowering my head from being chastised.

I feel so stupid for my slip. Of course he doesn't want to talk to me.

I hear him sigh.

He cups my chin to raise my head, but I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. I bite down on my lower lip in uncertainty.

"It's been a very long and nonproductive work day, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

He pulls at my chin and I release my lip.

"Go now," he demands, giving me back my water, and I leave him in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: As promised to those of you who read my teasers on Facebook I have updated by weeks end.**

 **Now for a little Q and A**

 ***Who is Emily? She is Ana's friend from college. She'll come around a bit later.**

 *** Am I going to do a pinterest page? I am not planning on doing one for this story, but that may change a little later.**

 **As some of you may know SdaisyS and I have started a facebook group called FSoG fanfic obsessed where we talk about all things fifty. We would love for you to join us.**

 **Once again thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I will see you guys next week!**


	7. CTG

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 7**

 **CTG**

 **Ana's POV**

"Come in," I say to a knock on my door.

I am just finishing up getting ready to see Ray. I have on a basic pair of jeans, a powder blue top, and blue sneakers. Me dressed in anything else would surely get an eyebrow raised from him.

"Your mail, Miss. Steele," Taylor says coming in and handing me a large stack of envelopes. "Mr. Grey would like for you to give him all of your bills."

I nod as I shuffle through it all, taking out my utility bills and handing them over to a patiently waiting Taylor.

"Um..did you happen to see Mrs. Lelan," I ask him, worried about her.

"Yes, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "Mrs. Jones is including her in the grocery shopping. I delivered more than enough food and household supplies to last her the few days until I see her again."

"Thank you, Taylor," I tell him, relieved that she is truly being looked after in my absence.

"Not a problem, Miss. Steele," he tells me.

"I suppose you will never call me Ana," I ask him and he shakes his head once in answer. "I figured."

"I'm ready to go when you are," he tells me. "Just stand by the elevator."

"Okay, thanks again," I say to him.

...

I arrived at the hospital a little after eight when visiting hours began. Taylor escorted me up to the fourth floor where Ray has a room. He's waiting for me in the visitor's lounge.

Dr. Pritchard asked to see me first so I am sitting now waiting for him in his office.

"Miss. Steele," He says to me coming in and shaking my hand. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Dr. Pritchard," I greet him. "Please, call me Ana. Do you have the test results for my dad. I am eager to know how he's doing."

"Of course, Ana," he tells me, sitting down. "That's perfectly understandable. I wish that I could tell you he's out of the woods and on the road to a smooth recovery, but unfortunately, that is far from the case."

"Why," I ask. "What's wrong with him?"

"His leg is not improving," he tells me. "In fact, it is getting worse. I'm waiting for a second opinion, but it is my recommendation to remove it."

He stops when I intake my breath as the news hits me hard. I take a few of the tissues he offers me from his Kleenex box and wipe away the tears that are now flowing down my cheeks.

"How much of the leg," I ask him, once I've composed myself enough to speak.

"Directly above the knee," he tells me.

"Oh my God," I cry harder.

"His arm is healing," he continues. "His blood pressure is holding extremely well and he is now strong enough for the operation. We've stopped the blood transfusions. His platelet count is returning to normal levels, but still being closely monitored. The bleeding may have stopped itself, but its still a concern we need to watch out for. The therapy he is getting is doing a good job of preventing pneumonia and bedridden complications, but he needs to be active again and he can't be with that leg. It will never heal."

I simply nod my head.

"Ana, your father has been made aware of my recommendation concerning his leg," he tells me. "He is refusing the surgery."

"What," I say astonished. "What will happen if he doesn't have it?"

"He will live in excruciating pain," he tells. "Most likely complications will occur that could very likely lead to death."

I walk out of the doctor's office dazed as I make my way to Ray's room.

"Hi, Dad," I say to him as he lies in bed lost in thought.

"Hey, Annie," he greets me, giving me a smile. "How are you, Babygirl?"

"I just saw your doctor," I tell him.

"Pay no attention to him," he says.

"Dad you have to have the surgery," I plead with him.

"Nobody is cutting off my leg, Annie," he says. "Or any other part of me for that matter, so just forget it."

…..

I spend the next few hours trying to talk sense into Ray with no changing his mind. He is determined not to listen to reason.

By the time I leave him, I am feeling angry, exhausted, and frustrated. I sit barely holding myself together in the SUV as Taylor drives. He has to call my name several times to let me know we've made it back to Escala.

I pick at the cheeseburger Mrs. Jones made me for lunch then spend the remainder of the afternoon in my room researching complications of Ray's condition.

I long to have someone to help me with all of this or at the very least someone to talk to about it. I've kept it inside for so long, it just drains the energy from me.

I am hit by the crushing blow of the weight of the world and an overwhelming sense of sadness. I grab my stuffed rabbit from under my pillow and hold it close as I cry it all out on my bed.

...

I wake with a pounding headache, confused as to where I am. My room is in darkness save for the dimness of the tiny bedside lamp that someone has turned on. The sun is now completely down.

I look at my cell phone for the time and it reads 8pm. I get up rushed and scared as I've missed dinner by several hours.

I race down the stairs into the kitchen to find everything is put away. The faint delicious smells that still linger lets me know dinner has already been served.

I stand unsure of what to do.

Do I go back up to my room and wait for Mr. Grey? Surely he will be angry with me for missing the time allotted for him. Do I seek him out and apologize? What if he doesn't want to be disturbed and I anger him more?

"Miss. Steele," Taylor comes to me in the kitchen where I stand doing nothing and I'm sure looking like an idiot. "Mr. Grey wants you in his office."

I look down at my jeans and bare feet.

"I should change," I tell him.

"No need," he says somberly. "He's already seen you."

I wonder how he could have possibly seen me until I realize that Mr. Control Freak must have cameras not only in the foyer and great room, but at the stairs and in the kitchen too.

My heart sinks low in my chest the closer I get to his office.

 _Just fall on your knees and beg for mercy, Ana._

"Come in, Miss. Steele," Mr. Grey says when I knock on his door.

I walk inside to see him busy typing away at his computer.

I stand with my head down waiting to be acknowledged.

"Closer," he says to me, never taking his eyes away from his screen.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him and walk to the spot I stood when I first came to see him.

I stand there for several minutes while he simply ignores me.

"You slept through dinner," he finally says, stopping his work to speak to me. "Did you not get enough rest last night?"

"Yes, Sir, I thought I did," I tell him.

"Yet you still missed dinner," he says.

He rounds his desk to stand behind me.

I want to apologize, to explain to him what happened with my dad today, but I know he won't care for my excuses so I bite my lip to shut myself up.

"Turn around," he tells me.

I quickly turn in his direction. I feel the heat of his glare as he eyes me up and down. I would give anything to be able to hide my jean clad legs and bare feet.

"You left your room without shoes," he states.

"Yes, Sir," I confirm, even though it wasn't a question.

"Do I need to remind you of what I expect of you Miss. Steele," he asks me.

"No, Sir," I tell him, quickly.

"You're already aware," he clarifies.

"Yes, Sir," I answer.

"You purposely disobeyed, Miss. Steele," he hisses at me.

"No, Sir," I say. "I didn't mean..I wasn't trying to...No, Sir."

"You know what is expected of you and you chose to disregard it," he tells me. "Is it your goal to be punished?"

I shake my head vigorously.

"No, Sir," I tell him.

"Have I not been patient with you, Miss. Steele," he asks me.

"More than patient, Sir," I admit.

"Maybe a little too patient," he says. "Perhaps you need a reminder of your place."

"No, Sir," I tell him.

"I don't want to have this conversation with you again, Miss. Steele, or I'll remind you of who I am," he tells me. "Do better to please me."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. My voice trembles. I feel severely reprimanded and completely defeated.

"What happened with your father today," he asks, suddenly. His voice changing back to its regular tone. I breath easier knowing he's no longer angry. "Taylor said you were upset."

"He needs surgery," I tell him, sniffing as my tears flow at the thought of Ray. I stand, crying like a child needing her dad. "They want to take his leg but he won't let them. He won't listen to them. He won't listen to me and I can't make him do it. He's giving up. He doesn't want to be a burden on me. He says he'd rather die than appear weak."

I begin to hiccup and my shoulders bounce up and down as I try to do it silently. I know its not very becoming to him.

He lifts my chin.

My breaths are ragged and they make my face tremble as it rests in his hands.

The movement of my eyes when I look up at him makes my head hurt even more and I grimace.

His demeanor is cold but his eyes are soft and sympathetic. It takes me back to how they were in the playroom. I wonder if he knows how much his eyes betray him.

"It's not easy for a man to show weakness, Miss. Steele," he tells me.

I nod.

I am about to give my "Yes, Sir," but I sniff and hiccup at the same time causing a very loud embarrassing snort.

My face turns red and his eyes dance with amusement.

He releases my chin, takes a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket, and hands it to me to clean my face.

I dry my tears with the smooth fabric while he moves over to his desk.

Opening his drawer, he takes out a blue pill bottle and empty out some of the contents in his hand. He goes over to his mini bar and pours a glass of water before returning to me.

He hands me two ibuprofen and gives me the water to chase them down.

"Your dinner is waiting for you in the refrigerator," he tells me, taking the empty glass from my hands.

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him.

"For what," he asks me.

 _Listening._

"The pain pills, Sir," I answer.

"Make sure you eat all your dinner as you didn't have enough for lunch," he says.

I don't even want to know how he knows that. No one was in the kitchen but me at that time.

"Go, now," he motions for the door and I quickly leave.

...

I can't believe I just spilled my guts to Mr. Grey of all people, but now that I've unloaded and said it all out loud to someone, I feel a better.

My appetite has quickly returned and in full force. I open the fridge to retrieve my plate when I see a case of Coke.

"Yes," I squeal as I take one out to inspect it.

I hold it in my hand and it is perfectly chilled in all its deliciously red and white canned glory, just waiting for me to drink of it's goodness.

I pop it open and take a long swallow, humming as it hits my taste buds.

I uncover my plate, smelling the yellow bell pepper stuffed to the brim with beef and vegetables, before I pop it in the microwave for a few minutes and sit down at the breakfast bar to eat, cleaning my plate.

I sit, with my hunger satisfied, savoring the last bit of my soda.

I'm in mid swallow with the can still up to my lips when Mr. Grey walks into the kitchen catching me off guard.

I completely forget myself and watch as he approaches me, turning when he comes near, so that my body is now facing him while he stands before me in front of my bar stool.

He eyes the Coke still in my hand. I sit unsure if I was actually supposed to have it.

I bite my bottom lip in uncertainty as I stare up at him.

He sighs loudly, allowing his eyes to drift down to my mouth.

"You frustrate me to no end," he says. His eyes dart back up to meet mine and I see the storm that is brewing inside them. "What am I going to do with you?"

I know he doesn't really want me to answer so I suck even more of my lip in to keep quiet.

I release it in a gasp when he leans down close to me, his face now inches from mine.

His tongue slips out of his mouth to moisten his lips, making his intentions clear.

My mouth falls open at the site of it and he takes the opportunity to seize my lips with his.

His tongue slips into my mouth and it tastes of spicy brown whiskey and warm caramel.

"Mmm," I hear myself moan as he deepens the kiss, seductively working over my mouth. No one has ever kissed me this way before. It is slow, carnal, and intoxicating all at the same time. He ravishes me and I feel it right down to my bare tippy toes.

I can't seem to stop my body from responding to him. I lean in needing more until he grabs my shoulders pushing me back.

He rips his lips away from mine much too soon. I'm left wanting and wide eyed at the effect he has on me while I breathe desperate for air.

"On second thought," he says, calmly, like he didn't just take my breath away. "I think I know."

I dare not roll my eyes at his smug smirk as he walks away. He stops and turns around and I hold my breath thinking he just guessed my thought.

"Try not to worry about your father," he tells me. "I'm sure you'll wear him down."

"Yes, Sir," I say to him and catch myself when I giggle.

"Sleep well," he tells me.

"Goodnight, Sir," I say to him and chastise myself for gawking at him as he goes.

I finish my soda and put my dish in the dishwasher before I go off to my room.

I opt for taking a bath instead of my usual shower. I find bubbles with a name I can't pronounce and put a little in the water giving it an aroma similar to passion fruit.

I soak in the hot water. My mind soon drifts to Mr. Grey. I close my eyes and absentmindedly lick my lips in hopes that a little taste of him still remains.

My insides become warm with arousal. I dip my hand between my legs to soothe my aching clit. My breathing escalates as I am close to orgasm. Suddenly Mr. Grey's face flashes in my mind causing me to jump up.

 _My God he's haunting me._

I drain the tub, dry off, and get into bed.

I find Mr. Greys handkerchief where I left it next to my rabbit on the bed and I study it. It is smooth dark gray satin monogrammed with the initials CTG. I trace the letters with my index finger before I stuff it under the pillow with my rabbit and try to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said Sunday update on Facebook, but I got it done early.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll post again next week.**


	8. Hot and Bothered

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hot and Bothered**

 **Three Days Later.**

 **Ana's POV**

I've survived my first week as Mr. Grey's submissive and I have to say it's not as bad as I thought it would be. He's not as bad as I thought he would be.

I don't know if it's that I've gotten use to him or that I'm just better at following all of his rules.

Tonight will be our fourth time in the playroom.

He's been training me slowly, building up trust, and demonstrating how all the devices work. When we're done, he even lets me ask question without getting angry or impatient with me.

He claims he is getting me use to things, but he's more like torturing me.

Ever since I dissolved in a puddle on his kitchen floor when he kissed me that night, he's had me eating out of his hands. He knows exactly how to use that mouth of his to get to me.

He gets me worked up and as soon as I'm about to explode he stops and ends our session.

I know he's doing it on purpose, but I can't figure out the cause. I thought he'd want to move things along, so why is he stopping it from happening.

 _He likes making you squirm, Ana. He gets off on it. He wants to make you desperate. He wants you to beg for it._

Well if that's true, it's working. My resolve is all but gone. I haven't had an orgasm in a week and I am frustrated. I'm always wet from being hot and bothered by him and on top of that, I am stir crazy.

I've been cooped up in here for much too long.

The only place I've been allowed to go was to the hospital to see Ray, and those visits leave me mentally exhausted. I asked Taylor to stop off so that I could go into a little shop for something to eat on our way back today and he wouldn't hear of it. I even pretended to be faint from hunger, but he wasn't buying it.

Apparently Mr. Grey gave him strict orders to take me to and from the hospital, nowhere else.

Thank God I have the little table and chair out on my balcony now. At least I get to sit and have some fresh air while I read and catch some sun.

It's almost time for dinner so I hurry and change.

I don't bother to shower because once he dismisses me, I always have a quick one to get ready for the playroom.

I rifle through cocktail dresses in my closet, looking for just the right one and I find it.

It is a fire engine red, barely there, spaghetti strapped mini dress that pushes my boobs up so high, they hurt. I match it with red Jimmy Choo sky high heels.

If this dress doesn't scream "give me an orgasm" I don't know what does.

I stand in awe of myself. I can't believe I am this desperate to cum.

I don't understand it. It's not like I use to get myself off all the time before, twice a week, maybe, but now my body is just tingling for release.

I've never been so aware of the sex organ between my legs, but now she is constantly making her needs known and it's all because my body can't function right around Mr. Grey.

I don't even find him all that attractive. He's a sex freak for crying out loud. I know it has to be because I am just so orgasm starved, but that all ends in a few hours.

I am determined to have one tonight, with or without him.

…..

I serve us our meal and sit down to join him.

I wait patiently for him to start eating so that I may begin as I am rather hungry. But he just sits transfixed on me.

My eyes are cast down, but I can feel his intense stare on my skin. He burns a hole right through me for several long minutes before he snaps out of it and starts eating.

"What do you think of the meal, Miss. Steele," he asks me.

Mrs. Jones made what she called lamb stuffed grape leaves.

"Very delicious, Sir," I tell him, honestly. I've never had them before, but they are quite good.

"Try the wine," he tells me and I take a sip. He is watching me so closely, I am fighting not to become self conscious.

"Well," he says with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"It's…excellent, Sir," I say. What else does a submissive say to her Sir, about wine?

I didn't lie, I just didn't elaborate. If I was allowed to, I would have told him it is surprisingly sweet as well.

"It's a merlot blend," he tells me, like I would have a clue as to what that meant. "It goes well with lamb."

"Yes, Sir," I say, as it truly does compliment the meal.

"How's your Dad," he asks me, the same way he does every night, since I ended up a blubbering mess in his office.

I know I took all the fun out of him wanting to yell at me by telling him my personal problems. Mistress Elena would not be pleased if she knew I had done that.

I cringe at the thought of her and quickly push her out of my mind.

"The same, Sir," I answer him.

Specialist after specialist have been in to see him about his leg. A Prosthetist even came in and showed him all there was to offer in artificial limbs, but he wouldn't hear any of it. I swear my step father is the most stubborn man in the whole world.

This morning, I thanked his doctor for the recommendations and he had no idea as to what I was referring to. Now I wonder if Mr. Grey had a hand in getting them to talk to Ray, but think better of it. Asking how he is, just to be considerate is one thing, but I'm sure he doesn't care enough to go so far as to bother with getting so many specialists for him.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Mr. Grey tells me. "Clear."

I quickly and gladly clear the table of our empty plates and wine glasses because I know what's coming next.

"I want you in the playroom, now," he tells me when I stand before him once again in the dining room, waiting for my dismissal.

I wasn't expecting this. He usually gives me at least twenty minutes to get ready. I think my "need an orgasm" dress just backfired on me.

 _Maybe it's worked a little too well._

"Is there a problem, Miss. Steele," he asks when I don't move to obey.

"I haven't…gotten ready," I tell him, mentally kicking myself that I didn't shower.

"You forgot to say, Sir," he reminds me.

 _Crap._

"That alone is going to get you a paddling," he tells me. "Are you going to continue to stand there disobeying me?"

"No, Sir," I say and quickly go up to the playroom.

"And take off the heels," he calls after me.

"Yes, Sir," I say to him.

I take off my heels and leave them in a unused corner of the room before I get into position.

Like the first time, I am nervous to be in here, but it isn't out of fear much anymore. It's the anticipation that has me wound up.

I try to breathe normally as he enters the room in his usual ripped jeans and nothing more.

Often times over the last three sessions he's let me look at him.

I haven't been able to touch him, but I can tell by the size and definition of his muscles that he is rock solid. But for the dime sized circles on his chest and back, his skin is flawless and when he presses his pelvis into my rear end, I know he is well defined in that area too.

 _Get a grip on yourself, Ana. A few tongue kisses and spankings have you ready to drop your panties._

"Come," he says to me and I join him in the middle of the room.

He binds my wrists with the usual restraints and ties my hands above my head. He slips a blindfold on, plunging me in darkness.

"Do you know why you are being punished, Miss. Steele," he demands to know.

"I didn't address you properly, Sir," I tell him.

"What are your save words," he asks me.

"Yellow and red, Sir," I answer him.

I listen as he walks away from me only to come back a few seconds later. He stands behind me and runs his hands under my dress, pushing it up to expose my legs as he goes.

I catch my breath at the feel of his hands on my skin.

He exposes my behind and I hear him let out a growl when he he's my red satin panties.

I stiffen when I feel the bare wood of the paddle. He's punished me with it once before when I didn't respond to his emails or text two days ago.

I was soaking in a bubble bath at the time. I was shocked when Taylor came knocking on the bathroom door to check on me. Mr. Grey was livid when he got home. Apparently, I am to answer him even in those intimate moments.

He hauled me in here for my first punishment, but when he spanked me with it that day, he had covered it with fur to soften the sting. Now its just the wood and I don't know how much that is going to hurt.

He gathers my dress in front of me and tucks it between my legs to keep it from falling back down again.

"Keep your legs together," he demands.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"I'm going to hit you six times, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "You will count."

"Yes, Sir," I say again, swallowing hard to moisten my dry throat.

I feel the slender rectangular paddle as he rests it on my right butt cheek.

He raises it and I brace for the hit.

It lands with a resounding smack on my skin.

"One," I say, through gritted teeth. "Thank you, Sir."

The sting is worse without the fur, but not unbearable right now.

 _Remember, you can always safeword, Ana. He promised you could._

He lifts the paddle again and brings it down on my left butt cheek.

"Two," I say. "Thank you, Sir."

By the time I muffle out a "Thank you, Sir" for the sixth smack, my butt is on fire.

I hear the paddle hit the wooden floor and I listen for him.

I startle a little when I feel him behind me. His rock hard erection pressed into my stinging behind and the roughness of his jeans is making it very uncomfortable for me. His breathing is quick and I know he is completely turned on.

He pulls my dress from between my legs and moves the material farther up my body, exposing my bare breast that are now cupped in his hands.

"So hard," he says when he feels how pebbled my nipples are. "What has you turned on, Miss. Steele?"

"I ….I don't know, Sir," I tell him honestly.

I didn't like getting spanked. It hurt. My butt still hurts, but I am somehow still very turned on and I don't understand why.

I moan escapes my lips when he nips at my shoulder with his teeth.

"Why this color, Miss. Steele," he demands to know of my dress.

"I thought you would approve of it, Sir," I tell him. My breathing is now very erratic.

"That I do," he says as he moves to my other shoulder. I instinctively lean my head over to give him better access.

He gathers my hair in his hands and turns my head to the side to face him.

"Enough to reward you," he tells me right before he sticks his tongue in my already slightly opened and willing mouth. I want to wonder about the reward, but all thoughts go out of my head.

I moan as our lips battle in pleasure. My body reacts before my mind can catch up to it and I lean into him wanting more. My panties are so wet they are uncomfortable and I press my legs together, trying in vain, to adjust them.

Like always, he pulls away from me much too soon.

He moves to the front of me and I cry out when I feel his mouth on my nipple suckling it while his other hand tweaks gently at my other.

I throw my head back at the feel of him.

He bends, letting my dress fall. He runs his hands up my thighs once again. This time he hooks his fingers into my panties and drags them off. I become embarrassed that I haven't washed up.

I can hear him moan as he inhales deeply.

"I will never tire of the smell of your arousal for me," he says.  
"It is the perfect gift to give to your Dom. After complete submission, of course."

"Yes, Sir," I breathe out.

"And then comes the taste," he tells me and I suck my breath in sharply at his words.

This is new.

I squirm when he runs a finger along my folds to get it wet with me.

"So fucking wet, Miss. Steele," he says, pleased. "And you taste so divine."

The sound of him sucking me off of his fingers arouses me even more.

I moan loudly when I feel him spread me open and his tongue flicks my clit.

"Oh God," I yell, forgetting myself, but I quickly shut up.

He does it again and again. Darting his tongue out, flicking my clit like a thirsty animal lapping water.

I'm about to cum.

 _I need to cum_

"Please, Sir," I ask permission, just like I'm supposed to.

"Please what," he says between flicks.

"I need to cum, Sir," I tell him. I quiver as my orgasm starts to take hold.

I moan when, like the last time, he abruptly stops right before it happens.

"Please," I beg, shameless this time.

"You don't get to cum until I do, Miss. Steel," he tells me.

I shake my head in agony, causing him to stand up and grab hold of my face with his hand to stop me. I know he didn't like the action because he holds me a little too tight between his fingers.

"Sir," I start. "How can I make you cum?"

"Many ways," he says to me. I moan out as he lowers his hand between my legs and cups me, stimulating my clit with his hand. "Quiet. I don't want you moaning right now."

"Sir," I call out, half begging and half wanting him to answer my question.

"Many ways," he starts again. "But there is only one way I will allow."

I bite my lip to keep quiet as he grinds his hand into me.

I'm so close.

"I want to cum inside you, Miss. Steele," he tells me.

I quickly nod my head in agreement.

I am so close to cuming at this point, I'd agree to anything.

"Stop shaking your head," he puts his mouth to my ear and hisses at me and I stop.

He is sliding along my clit so easily, I can feel the pool in his hand.

"You want me to fuck you, Miss. Steele," he demands to know.

I freeze at his words. He takes his hand from between my legs.

I stand frozen in darkness for I don't know how long until he takes off the blindfold. I blink as my eyes adjust to the soft light of the room.

He reaches up to unhook my hands and takes off my restraints.

"You're not ready," he tells me.

I want to apologize, but I can't seem to find the words.

Is it appropriate to apologize for not being ready to lose my virginity in a playroom fuck?

I smooth my skirt down as I lower my head and wait for instruction.

"Leave the playroom," he says. "It will keep until tomorrow."

He leads me to my bathroom, cleans me up, and puts the arnica cream on my sore behind.

I really hate that stuff, it burns worse than the paddling did.

"I want you in bed now," he tells me.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him, but don't move.

"What," he says. I turn to face him again.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I tell him, apologizing after realizing that it is appropriate as it is the reason I'm here. It is what I agreed to already and it is what he paid such a high price to have me do.

"You've come a long way in a short time, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "I am very pleased."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him, feeling a bit better.

"Rest, I want to have an early start tomorrow," he tells me and I frown in confusion. "You're reward."

My face falls at the thought of whatever it is. What type of rewards do Doms give?

"It's an outing," he says. "Breathe, Miss. Steele, you'll like it."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"Go, now," he demands. "Into bed."

I give my "yes, Sir" and turn to leave the bathroom.

"And don't play with yourself" he barks angrily at me as he walks toward the bedroom door. "Believe me, I will know."

"Yes, Sir," I say, completely believing him and wondering if he knows of the little fun I almost had that night in the bathtub.

 _No, he couldn't know._

I sneak a peek at him as I hop into bed and his eyes are blazing in my direction.

 _Damn!_

 _He knows._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Reward, Miss Steele

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Reward, Miss. Steele**

 **Taylor's POV**

"He's taking her where," Gail asks me wide eyed and open mouthed for the second time in two minutes. The first time I explained it to her, she stood frozen to the spot in our bedroom. Now she's finally found her voice only to ask me the same damn question again.

"You heard me," I simply tell her, not wanting to hear what I am sure is going to be a long winded examination of the Boss's actions.

I swear since Miss. Steele's been here, Gail has been like the damn energizer bunny. She can't keep still and she sure as hell can't mind her own damn business. She has convinced herself that the Boss is getting close to Miss. Steele. It's like she's watching a damn soap opera around here waiting to see what happens next. Well it's a really boring soap opera if you ask me and this trip doesn't mean anything close to the romantic getaway my girl has swirling around in her head right now.

I had to inform him that the poor girl is climbing the walls and those hospital trips do nothing to ease her mind. Every time I stop the damn car at a red light, I have to check the locks to make sure she doesn't jump out to escape the cabin fever.

So Grey is simply taking care of his new pet. He went so far as to have me call in the order for a collar for her. He wants her to wear a dog collar, for Jesus sakes.

I don't tell this shit to Gail. I try to shield her from most of the sick bullshit that is Christian, I Have To Control Women To Fuck Them, Grey.

Now don't get me wrong, whatever tickles your pickle. I don't judge two consenting adults. My girl and I have dabbled in a little bit of the ass smacking when I'm dicking her from behind, but that's about as far as it goes. Okay, maybe some handcuffs, but THAT is as far as it goes.

"He's actually taking her there," she says all starry eyed. "But he's never…."

"Done that before," I finish. "Honey, will you stop with that? I'm telling you it doesn't me a thing."

"You're wrong Jason," she tells me. "You don't see it, but I do."

"See what," I ask her, making sure I have everything I need for the day. This is not exactly how I want to spend my supposed day off, but I'm not getting paid up the ass to have an opinion on shit.

"He's talking to her," she says. "He's listening to her. He doesn't even realize it himself, but he's never done that before."

"For crying out loud, Gail...I just plain give up," I tell her, throwing up my hands and walking away.

…

 **Ana's POV**

My alarm goes off at six in the morning and I groan at the sound. I swear it feels like I just went to sleep.

Looking at the sitting area in the corner of my room, I see that clothes for the day have already been laid out for me, so I quickly shower. I give extra care to my behind. I must admit that cream really does do the trick once you get past the searing pain from when it's first applied.

I put on the navy blue bikini and throw on the matching short romper that was picked out to go on top of it. I'm starting to get a little excited. Obviously we are heading to someplace with water that I may be allowed to get in.

I brush my hair out and hurry downstairs so not to be late.

I see Taylor waiting by the elevator.

"Good morning," I greet him.

"Miss. Steele," he nods. "Mr. Grey is already there and waiting. You'll have breakfast with him."

"Great," I say.

I look out the window like a tourist trying to find some clue as to where we are going since Taylor is…well Taylor. Of course he won't say more than a necessary word to me.

We arrive at the docks. Taylor grabs two medium sized carry on bags and escorts me to a impressive yacht that reads Bainbridge Island Personal Charters.

My excitement escalates. I've never been to the island before. It has to be where we're going. I mean the boat wouldn't lie.

We make our way around to the dining area where I see Mr. Grey already seated.

"Ah," he says in recognition. He stands up to receive me when I enter with Taylor "Miss. Steele, please join me for breakfast."

I nearly fall over from shock. Where is the one word demand?

I look around the room and see the cause of his sudden show of manners. There is a full crew waiting to serve us...well him.

Now I am at a loss. Do I bow my head like I'm supposed to? Do I act like a girlfriend? A Friend? Do I still call him Sir? Will I get punished if I do? Will I get punished if I don't? Why didn't he prepare me for this?

Well, he's standing up for me, so I pick gentleman friend.

"Yes, of course," I tell him meekly. Judging by his grin, I must have picked right.

He orders an array of breakfast items for us to indulge in from delicious scones to omelets.

"Come," he tells me, holding out his hand when we're done eating and I take hold.

We leave the table and go out on the deck, seemingly to enjoy the view.

"You're doing very well, Miss. Steele," he tells me as I look out at the water. I know better than to look at him and I'd look pretty suspicious standing like an idiot with my head down.

"Thank you, Sir," I say to him.

"Relax, Miss. Steel," he says. "You may speak a bit freer when in public."

 _When in public?_ _I wonder if he's testing me for something._

"OKay," I tell him, relaxing.

"But don't forget your place," he warns.

"No, Sir," I say tensing again.

I look around wondering where the public is, as there is only him and me, Taylor, and the five person crew. I guess when the boat said personal charter, it meant it.

…

We dock thirty minutes later and are ushered into a waiting SUV.

We ride like always with the darken windows up, but I can still see the beauty of the island as we drive along.

We pass a security gate and the windows come down.

Fresh island air blows my face as we past the lush greenery of a small two lane road.

We come to a clearing and up ahead, a large two story Hampton style home sits right off the water.

...

"Wow," I let slip as I open my room's patio door and see the view of the Puget Sound and the Seattle skyline in the distance worlds away.

"You are pleased with your reward, Miss. Steele," Mr. Grey asks me.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. "Thank you for my reward."

He hands me a square black box and I open it.

It is a thin strapped leather black collar with a tiny platinum bell in the center of it. It looks like something you would put on a cat so you may hear him where ever he's hiding.

"This really isn't needed," he tells me of the collar. "There is no one here to steal you away, but it still pleases me to see you wear it."

He twirls his finger telling me to turn around and I obey.

Taking the collar from my hands, he places it at my neck. I move my hair up so that he can buckle it on.

"You now have free rein of the house and the grounds, including the water for swimming," he tells me. "Don't go beyond the gates."

"Yes Sir," I say, running my fingers along my neck.

I half wonder if this thing is some kind of shock collar that will zap me if I wonder too far. I decide not to try and test that theory.

He lotions and sprays me down with all kinds of skin protectants before he is satisfied enough to let me go and I'm off like a race horse at the opening of her gate.

I go exploring and spend hours all over his massive stretch of property. It has the most breathtakingly beautiful sites I've ever seen. I feel like Snow White singing to the cute little animals in the woods.

I find a flower garden framed with huge decorative hedges. Tired from walking, I sit down on one of the benches and relax. I lean my head back and close my eyes as the smell of the exotic flowers surround me.

This is exactly what I needed. I so love my reward.

…..

"You'll burn," I hear Mr. Grey's voice.

I open my eyes but the sun is now high in the sky and in my face causing a terrible squint. He moves in front of me to block its rays.

His frame is now outlined in the golden sunlight. I catch my breath before I lower my head, more to escape the image of him than submission.

"I figured I'd find you here," he tells me.

"Yes, Sir," I say. I want to tell him how beautiful this place is and about all the curious things I've seen exploring, but I refrain.

"Relax, Miss. Steele," he tells me, sensing my hesitance. "It's hot. Join me for a swim before lunch."

He holds out his hand and I get up to follow him. We take the path back beyond the house and down by the water. We stand at the start of his small floating boat dock and I take off my sandals and jumper while Mr. Grey dons a wet suit.

I wonder as to why he has it on. Surely the water can't be that cold on such an unusually hot day. Thinking no more of it, I take his hand and he leads me out into the water.

Thank God he didn't make me jump in.

I stop walking when the water is just above waist deep. That has always been my comfort level. Swimming beyond were I can't readily stand is not a good feeling for me.

"You can swim," Mr. Grey ask me as I am now stopped in my tracks.

"Yes Sir," I tell him. "I…don't like deep water. I' m afraid of it."

Ray has been the one and only person that could get me in deep water and I was clinging to him for dear life.

"Trust me," Mr. Grey tells me and I know it's not an option at this point so I continue on.

The water is just below my breast now and I am not trusting him at all.

"Please," I whimper trying to turn back but he holds me in place.

"What are you so afraid," he demands to know.

 _Drowning._

"I don't know," I tell him quickly, forgetting all about the Sirs and the obeying. I am desperate for shallow water.

He pulls me close to him, allowing me to grab hold and I cling to him like a cheap suit.

My arms are wrapped around his neck in a death grip as he swims us out even farther. I can't feel the earth beneath me at all anymore and I hold him even tighter panicking.

"Relax, I've got, you're fine," he assures me.

His voice has gone calm and soft. There is no authority in it at all anymore. I don't know who this person is, but I like him much better.

He grabs on to my behind and I warp my legs around his waist.

"Let's just float a while," he says to me. Thank God the water is not choppy but we are still bobbing up and down a little as tiny ripples pass us caused by far away boats.

I nod my head. I'm doing all the wrong things right now, but he doesn't seem to be paying it much attention.

"Feel how the water is moving around us," he tells me, calmly, trying to get me to relax.

The feel of the waves are very soothing as he easily has us floating along with them.

Even encased in rubber, I can feel his strong muscles as he holds me safe and tight in his grasp. I start to calm down and he loosens his grip on my butt in response.

Anxiety starts up again and I hold him tighter, squeezing his torso with my legs as I buck my hips to keep close to him.

"Okay," he says assuredly, encircling my waist to hold me this time. Even with his wet suit on I felt him become aroused when I bucked my hips into him.

He smirks at me when I bite my lip at the feel of him.

His tongue comes out to moisten his lips in response.

I look at that tongue that has been torturing me for the last four days and all the fear and anxiety is replaced by intense, pure unadulterated lust.

Our lips crash together. His tongue slips into my greedy mouth and I suck it so hard that I hear a deep moan coming from him.

It spurs me on and I know the wetness between my legs has little to do with us being out in the water.

He tries to pull away too soon, like he always does, but I have him trapped this time.

 _Well who knew that this little swim would work to my advantage?_

I hold fast to him threading my fingers in his hair pulling him closer, deepening our kiss, and to my pleasurable surprise, he is letting me.

He tucks his pelvis into me and I grind into him.

I know I am going to be in so much trouble for this, but I don't care at the moment.

His teasing has had me wound up tight for days and my coils have just about snapped.

If I am to be punished, then my resolve is set.

I am going to earn my punishment.

* * *

 **A/N: Lets do a little Q and A**

 ***Is Kate going to show up? No, not planning on putting her in this story.**

 ***Is Christian's life the same in the book? Yes, pretty much the same.**

 *** Will the Greys drop in? Yes, probably, but that is not in stone yet.**

 *** Will the Sirs end soon? No. Dom Christian will stick around for the duration as he has no reason to change yet.**

 **For those of you reading Dare to Love Again, I will update tomorrow.**

 **See you all next week!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Ripe for the Plucking

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act **

**Chapter 10**

 **Ripe for the Plucking**

 **Christian's POV**

"Submissive number sixteen, Miss Anastasia Rose Steele," I said out loud more to myself than Elena as I looked over her file, making sure everything was in order. Her name rolled off my tongue like warm honey and now I know she tastes just as sweet.

She had been given a clean bill of health from Dr. Green and the go ahead for sex as her birth control shot was given well over seven days. Shit like this is why I prefer to deal with Elena, I am free to indulge in my proclivities without worrying about all these details.

We sat discussing our agreed upon arrangement in my home office while Anastasia went to pack her things.

"She's green," Elena warned me. "Distastefully so and you are going to have to take a strong hand to get her to heel. She's much too skittish for my taste, but it's nothing a strong Dom like you can't handle."

"I am already aware, Elena," I told her. "If she's so goddamn green, than why the hell is she doing this?"

"I couldn't be bothered to care," she shrugged.

"Bull," I said. "She doesn't look like your usual girl with daddy issues you love so much and she doesn't fit the bill for the gold digger type you are so fond of. So what the hell is the deal? I don't want a repeat performance of the last two."

"She needs money to help out her ailing father," she says, feigning bored. "He's unable to care for himself, so she's being the good little girl and helping the poor fellow out."

"For fuck sake," I told her, pissed.

"Is it really an issue, Darling," she asked me. "As long as she lets you spank and fuck her, who cares? You will inform me though if she doesn't perform well. I'll take her off your hands and train her myself. I miss…training."

My jaw tightened in response to her dig on training me. Although it doesn't affect me nearly as much as I let her believe.

"How exactly are you going to do it?"

"I didn't pay for TPE for nothing," I told her.

"That's my boy," she said to me. "I knew you would be the best for the job. But do you really need THAT much time with her? The poor girl will have nothing left for the next DOM. It's not like you to be so greedy with the girls."

"Goodbye, Elena," I told her. Not wanting to discuss how I was going to deal with my new obsession.

…..

And that is exactly what she has become, my obsession and I am definitely greedy for her.

From the first moment Elena dangled her in front of me at Calhouns, I knew I would have her.

I was more than willing to pay whatever outlandish price she set for her. I was more than willing to pretend she had the upper hand in our little exchange when I knew damn well she was desperate to hold on to me. She reeked of it. I could have gotten Anastasia for free if I'd have pretended to walk out, but the amount of money is minimal it to me. If I can use it to control Elena into picking my subs, it is well worth it, especially if she keeps finding the rare gems that are little Miss Anastasia.

The virginity that has Elena so put out is just an added bonus. I knew I would eventually get to sink my dick into her. Just the thought of having her untouched, tight as fuck pussy molded perfectly around my dick makes it unbearably hard.

The thought of it is getting me aroused now as we bob along in the water. She is barely keeping it together as fear has taken over her. I dropped my Dom persona just a tad. I know it would have had a negative effect and frightened her even more.

She is clinging to me for life, and fuck me, I can't get enough of it. The feel of her legs wrapped around me as she clamors to get closer has me more than pleased.

Thank fuck I had the forethought of grabbing the wet suit. I knew I wanted to be out in the water with her, to play with her and get her to do that squeally little giggle she does when she's excited. I knew that meant she would inadvertently touch me as I surely couldn't bind her, so the wet suit was my only alternative.

It never occurred to me that she would be terrified of deep water, but that is an added bonus as it is now working to my advantage having her wrapped all around me. She's a boa constrictor. Who the fuck knew I would like it?

I still haven't found a way to get her to giggle today.

I heard her gift it to one of her patrons she was serving when I first saw her and I've been wanting to hear it again ever since.

Giggles come from happiness, at least it does with Mia and Mother, so I go about trying to make my new sub happy.

I thought clothes would do the trick, so I made sure to pack her closet to the brim. Besides, I want her dressed to the nines. Not in those cheap knock offs she was in that day. She's much too beautiful for that shit.

Gail informed me that the clothes didn't seem to faze her. Taylor informed me that she didn't bring but a scarce amount of items from her apartment and that she was more concerned about her neighbor.

Decorating her room didn't do it for her.

She was pleased about school, but I'd hardly call it a giggle worthy thrill.

I couldn't figure her out. Saved for the conversation about books we had at lunch, which we both thoroughly enjoyed, she just seemed flat and closed off.

Normally, I like flat. I like closed off. I prefer my submissives to be docile, but that isn't how she was when I first saw her walking around that restaurant, happily chatting with her patrons. That wasn't how I saw her when she was having the time of her life with fucking Taylor and Gail at dinner. The dinner I was looking forward to as I wanted to talk to her more. If I wasn't called away to help my idiotic brother drunk at a bar, I wouldn't have missed it.

It was sheer luck catching her daydreaming that her bottled water was soda.

I hate that shit. Never would I have allowed it in my kitchen, but she seemed to want it and I wanted to reward her. For what, I don't know. She blatantly broke the rules that night. I knew she was upset after her visit with her father. Taylor reported to me, as he always does, and I saw evidence of it while I watched her on the CCTV.

I have cameras in all parts of Escala, except for the bedrooms and employee quarters. But never have I used it as much as I do with Anastasia. She fascinates me and I can't help but watch her.

I was very upset when I saw her just pick at her lunch, so I had Gail prepare an appetizing dinner, making sure she included Coke.

Gail herself seemed happy about the Coke, damn if I'd known women liked that shit so much, I would have had it around before. I'll be sure to take some to Mother and Mia, next time I go over for dinner, along with my usual wine.

...

I was livid when I saw she was late for dinner. Aside from our time in the playroom, it is one of the few things I enjoy doing with her.

I marched right up to her damn room and found her sleep on her bed, clutching on to the ugliest stuffed rabbit I'd ever seen. Her face was tear-stained and her laptop was open to information about limb complications. I turned on her lamp and allowed her sleep before going about the business of finding specialist for her father, who obliviously needs help.

Of course when I looked at CCTV, she was standing in the kitchen petrified and bare foot, bare foot for fuck sakes, another rule broken. She could have stepped on something and hurt herself. I was pissed all over again. My palm was twitching to spank her until she turned on the water works and became a goddamn blubbering mess.

What the fuck was I suppose to do with that? If it had been anyone else I would have sent them packing, but I haven't had a taste of her yet and there is now way in hell I'm letting her leave until then.

I heard her squeal when she saw the soda. Squealing over a can of soda! It doesn't take much to make her happy. I came in while she had it up to her lips. She had forgot herself and stared right at me. I sure as fuck didn't want to remind her at that moment. Those big baby blues were burning a hole in me and not the bad cigarette kind.

I swear when she looks at me, she can see every secret I posses, and it seems to relax her.

There she sat sipping on soda. She was still in her bare feet, jeans, and fucking staring at me. Just one of those three things I could punish her for, but what do I do? I fucking allow it.

Jesus Christ what am I going to do with this girl? She frustrates me to no end.

And just when I phrased those exact thoughts to her, she goes and bites that goddamn lip! Her mouth had been driving me slowly insane for days.

I lost all control and kissed her.

Shit, that soda made her taste so good, so sweet.

I thought she would pull away, but to my surprise, she moaned. Her mouth couldn't get enough of mine. Panic began to set in when she leaned her body into me. I couldn't chance her touching me, so I pulled back.

And fuck me she was not at all happy about it. She fucking wanted it as much as I did. A thousand mega watt light bulb came on atop my head as I finally figured out the delectable little thing. She's horny.

A horny virgin, damn the Gods must love me right now to bestow such a gift. I will simply tease the fuck out of her until she can't take it and then I will have her.

I could feel her eyes fucking me as I walked away from her, eager to put my plan into action.

...

It took a lot of damn control to tease her in the playroom without allowing either of us to have a release, but it seems to have worked, because now as her lips are on mine and she is working me over with that fuckable mouth of hers, I finally have her right where I want her and she is ripe for the plucking.

FUCK ME, she is bold.

I can't help but moan as she stops me from pulling away from her by grabbing the back of my head and tugging me closer.

Innocent virgin my ass, this little thing is a siren and she is MINE. I put my fucking collar on her to prove it.

She finally comes up for air and one look in her eyes tells me she is beyond ready for me.

I brought her here with the hopes that it would relax her enough so that I could fuck her and it seems to have worked.

Without a word, I swim us back to shore, dry us off, and haul ass back up to the house. I lead her to my room because it has what's needed to improvise the playroom. I close the door and even though no one but Taylor and my driver are here, I lock it.

I strip off my wetsuit and stand eye fucking her in that blue bikini I picked out knowing it would look great next to her skin. Her baby blues are a heady mix of lust and fear, but not a trace of uncertainty.

I walk over to her, put her hands behind her back and kiss her.

"You can say no at anytime," I assure her. "You can safe word or just tell me to stop and I will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she tells me.

I go over to the drawer and retrieve one of my old gray ties.

"Hands," I tell her and she gives them to me to tie together. Now that I am sure she is unable to touch me, I can relax and take my time with her.

"Look at me," I tell her when she lowers her eyes.

She brings them back up and bites her lower lip.

I growl. I fucking growl at the sight of her. She brings out the animal in me and I have to keep him at bay or he will devour her.

I kiss that mouth of hers, nipping her lip before releasing it.

Even without the Coke, she tastes sweet.

I move down to her neck and she leans her head to the side while I plant wet kisses on her.

Never would I have thought I'd be doing this shit with a sub, but if it leads me to fucking her, I'll gladly do whatever I need to rev her up.

I reach behind her and untie the neck of her bikini letting it fall to expose her breast. I nearly cum at the sight of them: perfectly shaped with harden nipples that are a perfect shade pink.

She inhales when I take one in my mouth and suckle her.

I reach behind and untie the back of her biking, pulling off.

Taking her by her forearms, I walk her backwards to the bed and push her down on it.

She looks up at me where I still stand, that lip is captured in her mouth and it goes straight to my dick, making it even harder and longer.

Her eyes go wide at the sight of it.

 _Don't worry, baby, you'll get familiar with him a little later, right now it's all about you._

Damn if I don't want to make her first memorable. Every time she thinks of this, every time she lets some unworthy prick fuck her, I want her to always compare it to this. I want her to remember when she was mine.

"Hands above your head," I tell her and she obeys.

I kiss my way up her legs and tug her bikini bottoms, sliding them off. Her bare pussy is now laid out before me. I take my time with her clit, tasting her juices as they begin to flow and it doesn't take her long.

"Please," she begs to cum.

"Not yet," I tell her. "When I'm inside you, you can cum."

She gives a disappointed whimper as I kiss my way up her body.

I settle myself between her open legs.

"I want to take you now," I tell and she nods.

I run my dick through her slick pussy coating it with her juices as I slide my tip in. He is already dripping of pre-cum by just the feel of her. Her hands, tied above her head, are now gripping at the pillows.

I press my lips to hers and enter her in one quick motion. She moans out as I rip through her hymen.

She opens her mouth to breath and I move to kiss her neck. She brings her arms down to hold the back of my head and I allow it, knowing she can't go any farther.

"Okay," I breathe out, not sure if I am asking her or myself as my dick is feeling the exhilaration of being in such a tight wet space.

"Yes," she whimpers and I start to move.

My mouth finds hers again as I begin to pump gently into her, building us up slowly, savoring every moment that I have craved for, but has been denied me for over a week.

Her hands are fists in my hair as she pulls it painfully. It is a feeling that is foreign to me, but it spurs me on.

"Mmmmm," she moans into my mouth and I return the favor by moaning back.

Her lips and legs part and I know she is close.

"Let go," I tell her. "Cum for me."

"SHIT," I say, as she contracts around me, squeezing the life out of me as she cums.

"Ohhhhh," she cries out.

Her body shakes as her orgasm takes her. I am a second behind her as I shot my load of cum deep inside of her.

Her body and my dick go flaccid as I roll off of her. I turn my head to look at her and the baby blues are staring at me.

I reach over to untie her wrists and she quickly moves to cover her breast.

"Don't," I tell her, taking her hands away. "Never cover yourself with me. You are much too beautiful for that and I want to see you."

She nods her head. Her eyes go wide, knowing I hate it, but I smirk at her, giving her a kiss on the lips. As sated as I feel right now, she can do almost anything without fear of punishment.

I never knew how tense not fucking could make me. Of course I've never not fucked for this long before, but little Miss. Anastasia was well worth the wait.

"How are you feeling," I ask her.

Her shy smile is enough for me.

"I'll clean you up," I tell her. "Then we'll have lunch."

I have her stay put while I go to the bathroom to get towels.

By the time I return, she is fast asleep.

I guess I'm not the only one sated.

I meticulously clean her. The sight of her just fucked pussy is making me hard all over again. When I'm satisfied of my work, I turn her over on her side, cover her up, and toss the towels.

I sit down on my side of the bed and watch her sleep. It is the first time I've seen her just fucked and so satisfied. I find myself wondering what it would be like to slip in bed next to her. I quickly shake the asinine thought from my head, wondering where the fuck it came from in the first place.

I need to get away from this girl. This whole tenderly taking her virginity thing has got me unbalanced and that is a dangerous thing.

Well thank fuck that shit is over.

Now we can get back down to business. I'm sure it will be much easier for her now that her cherry has been popped. I don't have to touch her with fucking kid gloves anymore. I am going to have so much fun with her.

...

Thank fuck Elena found this sub.

If I wasn't so pissed at her callous ass, I would call her up right now and brag. Taylor told me how upset she made Anastasia when he picked her up from Esclava that first day. He said the girl was near tears and I have yet to find out why, but I will be damned if I subject her to the likes of that treatment again while she's mine. If anyone is going to make her cry, it will damn well be me.

Feeling like an intruder, I leave Anastasia to her rest and see if I can get some work done.

* * *

 **A/N: I've gone and started a pinterest page. You can find it under the story title A Desperate Act.**

 **I've decided to make the provacative pins private as I want to use the more graphic sexual images as the story progesses. I know not everyone is into seeing that, but let me know if you want me to add you to the private pins.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Sex Relaxed

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sex Relaxed**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake to an unfamiliar room.

I look around for Mr. Grey, but I am all alone. I half wonder if maybe I imagined the previous hours but my nakedly sore body lets me know otherwise.

I push the covers back to find that I've been cleaned and a cotton pad has been placed on what I am sure is a bloody wet spot from my virginity being taken.

Getting up, I head to the bathroom and quickly relieve myself before hopping back into Mr. Grey's big bed.

Flopping down, I think about the experience I just had. I smile at the thought of him taking such care with me.

It couldn't have been more perfect. Well except if it was lovemaking instead of just fucking. I let my mind wander to what it would be like making love to him. I don't think it would be much different as he was already a very tender and compassionate lover.

I shake the ludicrous thought out of my head. No way could I ever love him.

I look around wondering if I am to be doing something. Maybe make dinner since the sun is going down, so it must be late. Like the house, his room is very large and makes me wonder why he needs so much space. Then again, I guess someone with his money wouldn't be living in a one bedroom apartment even if it is just him.

The door opens and I am suddenly hit by a wave of delicious smelling food that makes my stomach growl.

"Good, you're awake," he says, coming in to stand near the bed. "Dinner will be served momentarily. I'm sure you must be hungry since we missed lunch."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. I am very hungry as a matter of fact.

"Come, let's have a shower first." He offers me his hand and I take it.

He takes off my collar and puts it on the bathroom counter. I wait for him to strip himself of his pajama bottoms and t shirt. I sneak a peek at his behind as he turns to adjust the water and he has a very nice ass. I silent chastise myself for checking him out before I scan his back. I notice the same circular scars that are on his chest before he turns to me and I look away.

I've never showered with anyone before, let alone my Dom so I am apprehensive about it as I stand near the water.

"It's a bit hot," he warns me. "But it will help sooth you once you get use to it."

The water hits me and it is very warm to my body as it flows over me. I look down to watch it go and my face flames.

"Look at me," he demands.

 _Crap!_ I am embarrassed as I look up at him.

"What has your tongue," he asks me. My blush must be hidden by the heat of the water, but how does he not see the tinge of red that's coming from between my legs.

"Nothing, Sir," I say to him. "Um... I'm sorry about…"

I look down and he follows my stare.

"It's all very natural, Miss. Steele," he says without a care in the world.

If I didn't know better, I would swear there was a hint of pride in his voice. Any other guy I know would have been grossing out. Of course I've only known a few boys back in high school so I can't really judge them on maturity.

"Though I've never taken a virgin before, I've never been one to shy away from blood," he continues. "It's quite an experience fucking a girl on her period."

If this is him trying to make this any less awkward for me, he just botched it.

"Maybe we'll try it," he goes on to say.

 _Absolutely not! No sex when I'm on my period. Hard limit._

He smirks as if he just read my mind.

"Somehow I think you'd be saying red," he tells me as he lathers my hair.

His voice is light hearted.

 _Is he joking? Why is he joking?_

I hear him give a little sigh.

 _Oh my God, he's sex relaxed._

"Yes, Sir," I confirm, when he looks to me for a response.

"Close your eyes," he tells me as he tilts my head back to rinse off the shampoo. The movement causes my nipples to rub against his chest getting them hard. I feel him tense at the contact so I lean back away from him a little.

I am startled by the feel of his mouth on my chin. It travels down my neck leaving a warm trail of wet kisses.

"I like this neck better with my collar adorning it," he tells me.

He gives me the okay to open my eyes and I see him reach for one of the bath sponges. He lathers it up with a shower gel that has a light lime scent to it. I know it's not his usual brand as the scent is different, so I figure it must be just for when he's here.

I stop myself from wondering how many of his other subs he's had in here like this. It's none of my business, but I still don't like the idea of them being in here.

He moves the soapy sponge over my body as he cleans me.

"Turn around," he tells me and I obey, turning away from him towards the glass shower wall.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Miss. Steele," he says as he runs the sponge along my back and behind.

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him. My voice is a bit throaty as I am quickly becoming aroused at the feel.

He puts the sponge down and moves my hands so that my palms are flat against the glass.

"Do not move your hands," he orders me with his lips to my ear.

"No Sir," I say to him.

He tweaks at my nipples, getting them even harder than they already were. He leans into me and I'm pushed forward so that my tits are pressed into the glass.

I can't help but moan a little as he moves his hands down my belly to my aching clit.

"I like seeing you like this," he tells me sucking on my earlobe. "You have no idea how much it pleases me."

I don't understand why, but pleasing him gets me even more turned on. I have some idea how pleased he is by the way his penis is pressing into my backside.

I nearly safe worded earlier at seeing how big it actually gets when he's fully erect. I don't know how he got it into me, but it sure hurt like hell. But I don't get how it hurt and I still wanted it at the same time. Not only that, but I had the biggest orgasm of my life. I wish I had someone to talk to about all this. My feelings leave me so confused.

I moan even louder when he sticks a finger in me. His hand feels so good, so much better than when I touch myself.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, please," I quickly say.

He stills his hand at my begging.

 _No! No, please no more teasing._

"You didn't say, Sir," he reminds me.

 _DAMN!_

"I'll have to think of a proper punishment," he warns.

I can feel his smile as he sucks on my lobe. He grows rock hard behind me. Clearly the thought of punishing me really turns him on.

"I will still allow you to cum," he assures me.

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him, as he rinses my body of the soap.

"We'll play after dinner," he says. "Go get ready to eat and be sure to dry your hair."

"Yes, Sir," I say, wrapping a soft white robe around me and leaving him to shower.

As always, I dress up for the evening meal. Mr. Grey's only request is that I wear the black lace lingerie that was packed for me, so I pair it with a black dress and matching heels.

I give myself a once over in the mirror being sure to adjust the straps of my lingerie so that they don't show under my sleeveless dress.

The one I chose is conservative, but I can tell he is pleased with my choice. He can't seem to take his eyes off of me as he tells me to sit down with him at the dinner table.

….

 **Christian's POV**

Mable, my house manager, comes over to serve us the first course of the meal she has prepared.

She arrived a few hours ago to cook because I didn't want to wake Anastasia. Waking her when she is sleeping so peacefully is abhorrent to me. She looks like an angel when she sleeps and if I had a heart, it surely wouldn't have allowed me to wake her.

She is dressed now in a modest black knee length dress that is hiding the sexy lingerie I instructed her to wear underneath. It is perfect for her. In reality, she is as beguiling as that ensemble she's wearing. So innocent looking on the surface, but hidden underneath is a sexy vixen and she is mine for the taking. If we hadn't missed lunch, I would be tempted to cut this dinner short so that I may partake in the truly enticing meal that is Anastasia, but I know she's hungry and I can't allow that. I must feed her.

I had to resist the urge to deny the orgasm she was begging for in the shower, but all good things come to those who wait. She even slipped up so now I get to add a little punishment in our playtime.

I am pleased that she isn't as afraid to be punished as she first was, although I haven't really punished her. She hasn't done anything to remotely piss me off. I find her little slip ups quite amusing, especially when followed by her blush. It's only proof as to how new she is to all of this. How could I possibly punish her for forgetting things that are completely foreign to her in moments of passion?

I forget all about my manners and fail to introduce Mable, not that it's required really, but I can see that she is curious about Anastasia. I've never had anyone but family join me here before. But I am much too enchanted with the delectable Anastasia as she sits next to me to even remember such trivial things as manners.

…

 **Anastasia's POV**

A woman comes out with a tray of food and she begins to serve us. She seems genuinely surprised to see me here. I want to speak but I know it would displease Mr. Grey so I stay quiet.

"We'll start with an appetizer," he tells me as a small plate with an oyster and what looks to be like a bloody Mary shot is placed in front of me.

"Do you like oysters, Miss Steele," he asks.

"I've never had them before, Sir," I confess to him.

"It's quite simple really," he tells me as he slides my plate towards him a bit.

He puts God only knows what on the oyster before he picks it up, shell and all.

"Open," He tells me and I open my mouth while he puts the smooth side of the shell in, tipping my head so that the oyster falls in. "Just let it slide down your throat."

It slides down easy enough and a chase it down with the bloody Mary he hands me.

"Well," he says.

"It's very good, Sir," I tell him and surprisingly, it's true.

I lift my gaze and watch as he seasons, chews, and swallow his oyster before drinking his blood Mary.

The main course is Grilled Coconut and Pineapple Sweet Chili shrimp on skewers with a fresh garden salad on the side. My appetite is awakened by the smell.

"Mmmm," I say when I finish off a whole skewer in a second. I get embarrassed when he raises a amused eyebrow at me sucking the juices off the wooden stick.

I put it aside and he hands me another full one. I am almost certain it is in hopes that I will repeat the little performance.

He sure likes watching me eat. It is a very weird fetish for a person to have. I really must look that one up.

I take my time eating the second one as I alternately sip the delicious white wine that was served with it.

"Are you excited about school starting," he asks me.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him truthfully.

"Do you have any concerns about it?"

"How is it going to work," I ask him. "Does Taylor have to follow me around all day?"

I'm shocked to hear him laugh before he catches himself.

"I can only imagine how tortured he would be to have to stay all day on a college campus," he tells me.

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the image of him as well .

"He'll drop you off and when you're ready call him to pick you up," he tells me.

"Am I allowed to socialize," I ask him.

"Of course," he says. "I only want you back at Escala before I get home."

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him, happy to have some outside freedom in this TPE.

I can't wait to hang out with Emily again. I miss our friendship. She is the one that introduced me to Elena and put in a good word for me with her. If it wasn't for her help, I don't know what would have become of Ray. He would have probably been left to rot in some county hospital because I couldn't get him the care he needed, not that he is even accepting it right now.

I shake the thought of Ray away as it only brings stress. My relaxed demeanor is now tense once again as I can now feel every muscle tighten. My relaxed mood plummets.

"Are you done eating," Mr. Grey asks me, pulling me out of my head. I nod with a yes, Sir. "I want you in my room fully clothed and sitting on the side of the bed."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. My behind is already preparing for the sting of the smack as all other thoughts disappear from my mind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Don't forget to check out pinterest and you can always find me on facebook: Lanieloveu or FSoG Fanfic Obessed.**


	12. Kinky Fuckery

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kinky Fuckery**

 **Ana's POV**

I sit waiting for Mr. Grey fully dressed on the side of the bed the way he ordered. He doesn't keep me waiting long as the door opens and he comes in.

He sits down next to me and orders me to look at him. I see the mixture of playfulness and lust in his eyes and it excites me.

"Do you know why you're being punished," he asks me.

"Because I forgot to say Sir, Sir."

"What are your safe words?"

"Yellow and red," I tell him and he frowns in surprise.

"Miss. Steele," he says. "I do believe you just did that one on purpose."

I bite my lip to keep from responding. I did indeed do that on purpose and I have no idea why. I blame it all on his eyes.

He takes hold of my wrist and I yelp in surprise when he thrust me over his knee.

 _You have got to be kidding me! The only other person who has ever done anything remotely like this is….NONONO, do not think of parent spankings at a time like this, Ana._

The feel of him pressed hard into my belly quickly banishes all other thoughts. He slowly lifts my dress exposing my lace covered behind.

Without warning he smacks me with the palm of his hand. I jerk up from the surprise impact, so he puts his hand on my back to steady me.

He hits one butt cheek and then the other, each smack elicits a moan from him as he hits me fifteen times. He lifts me and I end up on my knees on the carpeted floor next to him. My behind is on fire as I look up at him.

He is breathing heavy and his eyes are hooded with need. The sight of him travels quickly south and I feel my lace panties dampen.

He grabs my face and kisses me. I moan at the feel of his lips pressed into mine. Forgetting myself momentarily, I reach for him and touch the back of his arms as he sucks my bottom lip then the top before pulling back. He doesn't move my hands away so I leave them where they are, enjoying the feel of his well defined muscles.

"Play with yourself," he breathes out at me and my eyes go wide at his words. "I want to see you."

He takes me by the hands and helps me up off my knees.

He slips off my dress then motions for me to lie down on the bed. I bring my knees up so that I am spread open in front of him. Thank God I am still covered by the lace of my lingerie.

I rub my clit over the fabric, slowly at first. I feel his eyes on me as he stands watching and my face flames as embarrassment and arousal fights for control of me.

Arousal soon wins, helped by my need to cum, and I dip my hands under the fabric. My fingers go to work on my clit, making circles on top of it until it becomes so wound up that it is ready to come undone.

"Enough," he says to me and I still my movements. My black heels are now digging in the bed in an effort to calm myself. I am so close to coming, it is taking everything in me not to keep going.

He pulls at the lace covering my crotch, ripping it away from me and I now lay open and exposed to him.

"So wet, Miss. Steele," he tells me, getting on the bed and placing his lips to the sensitive spot of my inner thigh.

"Yes, Sir," I pant out.

I lift my hips to meet his mouth as he runs his tongue between my soaking wet folds and up my clit, sucking on it.

"And you taste divine," he tells me before he twirls his tongue and runs it back down me again. "I'm going to fuck you now."

 _Yes, please!_

He makes his way up my body, pulling on my wrists until my hands are above my head. Satisfied that I won't move them, he rips the lace that is covering my tits. I yell out when he takes one harden nipple in-between his teeth and bits down on it. He sucks it into his mouth, releasing it with a pop before moving on to the other one.

He flips me over so that I am lying on my stomach.

"Hands behind your back." He brings out a pair of black velvet restraints and secures my hands tightly behind my waist. It is extremely uncomfortable and I don't like it at all.

"I'm going to take you from behind," he tells me. I can feel him move off the bed and I look back to see him undressing himself. "It's going to be hard and fast."

"Ahh," I cry out in pain as he enters me. He stills himself, pausing to give me time to get use to him.

I move, letting him know that I'm okay and he starts to pump into me, slowly at first, but quickly picks up the pace. I'm lying flat on the bed as he grounds himself deep into me over and over again. Each thrust seems to get deeper until I am begging him to let me cum.

Keeping his promise, he allows me to cum and I find my release hard underneath him with him right behind me.

He collapses on the bed next to me with a loud, "FUCK!"

He stares at me, trying to catch his breath.

"You know you are a very addictive woman?"

"No, Sir," I tell him, unsure of myself.

"Oh don't be so coy, Miss. Steele," he says to me with a roll of his eyes. "Surely you must have some idea of how you affect me by now."

He doesn't wait for me to respond before he is releasing me from my restraints, rubbing my wrists as he looks them over.

….

"We leave first thing in the morning," he tells me as he gently rubs my butt down with arnica cream after he's already cleaned me up. I still lay on my stomach but now I am completely naked. My shoes are off and my arms are folded under my head with me using them like a pillow.

"May I take a walk outside," I ask him.

"Of course," he answers. "You're perfectly safe here, but make sure you use the bug spray. Nothing is allowed to bite you, but me."

He nips at my shoulder dramatically and I bury my face to hide my laugh.

I'm starting to like the sex relaxed Mr. Grey, he is very playful.

"I'll be in the study for most of the night," he tells me. "It's the door right off of the kitchen if you need anything."

I give him the usual yes sir before going to my room to get dressed.

I slip on a pair of black jeans and a cream colored shirt with the comfortable sneakers that were packed for me.

I spray on enough bug repellant to get me high before I take my walk. I stay mostly out by the shore, looking at the lights of Seattle sparkle in the distance.

My eyes fall to the dark water and I can't help but remember being out in it earlier with Mr. Grey. As terrified as I was, he made me feel very safe.

I gasp when I realize he didn't punish me for kissing him the way that I did. Maybe it wasn't a punishable offense. Maybe he expects that of me. Perhaps that's what Mistress Elena was talking about. I know that I am suppose to rebel, but why would I do that if the end result would be a punishment I don't like. I would think it would be better to avoid that at all costs.

He really hasn't done that much to me in all honesty. His punishments so far have been tolerable. I don't like them much, but they aren't bad and nowhere near as scary as I thought they would be when I first saw his torture room.

He was gentle with me our first time and I liked it. He was a lot rougher just now and I liked that too. Am I just as weird as he is?

My brain is on overload. I try to tell myself to shut it all off and not think about it but I can't seem to stop. My mind is a jumbled mess and the more I think on it the more troubled I become until I can't help but seek him out for explanation. Hopefully, he can help me make sense of what I'm experiencing.

I run into Taylor coming out of his study.

"Taylor, Hi," I say to him. I haven't seen him for a while.

"Hello, Miss. Steele," he greets me. "Are you enjoying the island?"

"Yes, very much, thank you," I say to him and smile that now he is feeling awkward about the small talk he just slipped up and engaged me in.

I decide to put him out of his misery.

"Is Mr. Grey available?"

"Go right in," he tells me, glad of the reprieve.

...

"Miss. Steele," Mr. Grey says to me, looking up from his computer. "You look beautiful. The just fucked look is perfect on you."

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him, not really sure what that means but I'll take it as a compliment anyway.

"Is something wrong," he asks, concerned.

"I was just…no Sir," I fumble through it. "I was just needing…clarification."

"Go on," he says, closing his laptop to give me his undivided attention.

"I find my feelings confusing."

"In what way?" He gets up to stand in front of me.

"I didn't think that I would understand BDSM," I tell him. "At first I found it disturbing, but now…"

"You like it," he says it for me.

"I don't know," I tell him. "I like some things that we've done."

"What things?"

"Most things," I say, not really giving an answer.

"So you're confused because you like most of the things I've exposed you to, but you don't think you should?" He cuts right to it.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"It happens that way, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "I was the same way when I was a submissive. I know how hard it is to wrap your head around it all."

I look up at him and he smirks at my shocked face.

"It was a long time ago, when I was a little younger than you," he tells me. "Although my Domme was extremely harsh, but it was necessary for me."

I bite my tongue to keep from questioning him, but it's no use.

"Did you like it, Sir," I ask him. "Being a submissive."

"It took some getting used to," he says and I am surprised that he answered. "And you won't like all of it. That's where the hard and soft limits come in."

"I don't like being restrained," I confess and he raises an eyebrow at me before he laughs.

It is an actual laugh. He is actually laughing. My God he is beautiful.

 _No, no he's not beautiful…he's a…DOM, Ana!_

"I have spanked you with paddle and hand enough to shade you bright pink and that is not a problem," he says to me, astonished. "But the restraining is?"

"Um…well," I say thinking about it. "Yes, Sir."

"Oh Miss. Steele what am I going to do with you," he asks me. "You are a paragon of contradictions."

I cannot believe Mr. Mercurial himself is calling ME contrary!

"Having you unrestrained is a hard limit for me, I'm afraid. I don't want to be touched."

Something in his voice lets me know its not by choice. Maybe it has something to do with his scars.

"I promise I won't touch you," I tell him and he smiles. It is a sad smile and I know now the scars are the cause.

"It's just that simple for you, isn't it," he tells me as he tucks my hair behind my ear then moves to cares my cheek, "to trust people so easily?"

"Most of the time, Sir," I tell him. "You told me that trust was important and I've come to trust you."

His sad smile changes into one that, I am sure is one of pleasure. I like that smile much better.

"Is that your way of asking me to trust you?"

"Yes, Sir," I answer him.

"I've never, not restrained anyone," he tells me.

"Yes, Sir," I say, disappointed with him saying no. It clearly means he doesn't trust me. That just makes it all so much more complicated.

"Don't over think things, Miss. Steele," he says, getting back on topic. "It's really quite simple. You like to fuck. Specifically, you like kinky fuckery."

 _Kinky fuckery_

"Sir," I say, asking for explanation and he shakes his head at me in disbelief.

"You are so innocent. I despise it but I am drawn to it. I want to protect it and drive it out of you all at the same damn time. The fact that you are so willing is very dangerous for me."

He leans into me and nuzzles my neck.

"Why don't you resist me," He demands to know.

"I don't know, Sir." I tell him.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, Sir, but when you touch me like this, I am unable to."

He growls seductively in my ear and it goes straight to my groin.

"Go now, before I take you on the damn desk."

 _Yes, please._

He shakes his head no and I wonder how the hell he answers my unspoken thoughts.

"You're sore," he tells me. "I heard you cry out when I entered you earlier."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him, knowing it's true.

He steps back, giving me room to leave and I make a move for the door.

"Sir," I say, remembering something. "Do you want me to break rules? Mistress Elena said that Doms like it."

"Normally I would tell you to forget everything Elena says," he tells me. I can hear the disdain in his words. "But she is right about that. Doms like when subs break minor rules, but the subs do it because they like to be punished. I don't expect that of you because you don't like to be."

He pauses and I know he is thinking about punishing me.

"You better go now," he tells me as he eye fucks me.

"Yes, Sir."

"Miss. Steele," he calls me and I turn around again. "Sweet dreams."

….

 **Christian's POV**

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

 _What the fuck is wrong with you? Get a goddamn grip on yourself Grey, for fuck sakes._

 _She is sub! She is a fucking sub. We don't spill our guts to our subs! We don't spill our guts to anyone._

I go to my desk and open up my laptop to the picture of her I was looking at when she came in and caught me off guard.

She's cast some goddamn spell on me.

"You're a goddamn witch that's cursed me," I say to the black and white photo of her in a simple dress kneeling in the sub position. "That is the only thing that makes sense to me right now."

I slam the lid of my laptop closed.

Elena sends me pictures like these of my subs to entice me. To her credit it works. This time, however, it's worked a little too well.

Like the dull color of the photo, it pales in comparison to the real thing.

Jesus Christ! Why did she have to come in here looking like that just now? So fucking sexy and so goddamn upset, all I wanted to do was comfort her. Right before and after I fucked her, of course.

Sexy! The woman looks sexy in goddamn jeans for fuck sake! I hate jeans on a woman!

It's this Island. It has to be this Island. The sooner we get back to Settle and I get her back into the playroom the better.

I've already spoke to Taylor about making the necessary arrangements for our return in the morning.

My controlled routine is what I need, not this spur of the moment bullshit that has me opening up to goddamn submissives.

 _FUCK!_

...

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up early, packing all of my belongings so that we can head back to Seattle. I notice the collar Mr. Grey gave me mixed in with the black dress and shoes I wore last night.

I grab my bag and meet him in the foyer where he's waiting for me.

"Got everything," he asks me as he takes my bag and gives it to Taylor to put in the SUV.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him, handing him my collar. I turn around and hold my hair up so that he can put it back around my neck. He kisses the spot where he fastens it on.

"Are you feeling less closed in," he asks me as we stand out on the deck of the charter boat, now looking at the Island as it gets farther away.

"Yes, but I'm sad to leave," I tell him, dropping the Sir as we are once again in public. "It is a very enchanting place."

"The island does have a strange affect on people," He agrees.

...

We ride the elevator back up to Escala in silence.

I feel Mr. Grey stealing glances at me and I look down at myself wondering what has got his attention. I am just wearing a simple yellow sun dress. It is kind of bright now that I'm looking at it, but I'm not the one who packed it.

The elevator pings.

Mr. Gray takes my hand and we walk into the great room to see Taylor talking adamantly to Gail. I wonder how he got up here so fast. I guess the service elevator doesn't have to go snail slow like the residential one.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says when he sees us, but he is interrupted.

"Christian Dear, is that you," an older woman with dark hair, dressed to kill in a business dress suit, matching purse, and coat comes out of the kitchen. "Gail was just telling me she wasn't expecting you back for...

She stops midsentence when she sees me standing next to Mr. Grey.

"Oh my," she says, clutching her hand to her chest in surprise. She is so shocked, I have to resist the urge to run over and check on the poor woman.

"Hello, Mother," Mr. Grey says to her much too formally and my own heart just about jumps out of my chest at her being his mother.

I can tell that he is also taken aback, but he covers it well. He cuts eyes at Gail and Taylor and they slink away to their quarters.

His mother looks at me, our joining hands, and then him, waiting anxiously to be introduced.

"Christian," she says, unable to take the wait any longer. "Where are your manners?"

She bypasses him to stand before me. Taking off her glove, she holds out her right hand to me and I let go of Christian's to take it.

She smiles so warmly at me that I can't help but smile right back at her.

"Hello," she says as I shake her hand. "I'm Grace, Christian's mom. And who might you be?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Sir's Friend

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Sir's "Friend"**

 **Ana's POV**

His mother looks at me and then him waiting anxiously to be introduced.

"Christian," she says, unable to take the wait any longer. "Where are your manners?"

She bypasses him to stand before me. Taking off her glove, she holds out her right hand to me.

"Hello," she says as I shake her hand. She smiles so warmly that I can't help but smile right back. "I'm Grace, Christian's mom. And who might you be?"

 _What am I to say to her? "Hi I'm Ana, Sir's "friend" who he just likes to tie up and do naughty things with." Or "don't mind me I'm just his submissive, I'll be heading up to his torture room in just a little bit."_

"I'm Anastasia Steele," I tell her, simply. It seems the safer choice.

"What a lovely name, Anastasia," she tells me, " like Russian royalty."

"That's what my mom was going for," I confess to her.

"And how is it that you two know each other," she asks, but what she really wants to know is who am I to come strolling in here holding her son's hand?

I look to Mr. Grey to answer. He is failing to hide the fact that he is not at all happy with our exchange, but his mom doesn't seem to be affected at all by his sullenness.

"A mutual friend introduced us," he tells her.

"How lovely," she says and I can tell him being vague is doing nothing to hinder her curiosity. In fact it is having the opposite effect. "So you're dating?"

"Mother, please," Christian tells her.

"You all are obviously very friendly," she goes on, now talking to him. "How long ago did you say you met?"

"We didn't," he tells her before turning to me. "Will you give us a moment, please?"

 _Crap. Do I go upstairs to my room?_

I look at him in question and he nods in confirmation.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Grey," I tell her.

"Call me Grace," she says to me.

"Grace," I correct myself and then head up stairs.

I pretend to disappear to my room but I hide against the wall at the top of the stairs and listen.

"She is a very lovely girl," Grace says. "You looked very happy when I came in."

"What brings you by, Mother," I hear Mr. Grey ask her, completely put off by her questions.

"I stopped by to ask you to dinner tonight," she tells him. "But when Gail said you went to the island, I was concerned. You never go there alone. I thought something might have happened to drive you away, but imagine my surprise when I saw the two of you."

"I just wanted to show her the island," he tells her.

"Oh, Christian," Grace starts out. I can hear in her voice she is very excited.

"Mother, please, we are just friends," he tells her.

"Of course, Dear," she says. "Of course, I didn't mean anything. Anyway, I want you at dinner. Your sister is leaving for Paris first thing in the morning and you and your brother are mandated to say goodbye. I want Anastasia to attend as well."

"Absolutely not," he tells her, surprised that she would even suggest it. "That is highly inappropriate. It's a family dinner."

"I won't take no for answer," Grace tells him in what I am sure is her no nonsense mom voice. "We need someone to help us eat all that food and it will be nice to have another girl at the table besides Elliot's latest….friend."

"Mother," he begins.

"I need to get to the hospital," she interrupts him. "I expect you both at eight."

Her heels click on the marble floor so I go to my room not believing that I am going to Mr. Grey's parent's house tonight.

I hear him coming so I sit on the bed.

I steal a glance at him as he walks in awkwardly after just being told the deal by his mom. I turn away as I laugh. Even Mr. Grey has a mom that can tell him what's what.

"My mother asks that you join us for dinner tonight," he tells me, coming through the door I left open.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him.

"You're going to have to drop the Sir," he orders. "You may call me Christian."

My eyes go wide and he rolls his eyes at my reaction.

"For today," he amends his statement.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him and he raises and eyebrow at me.

"Chr…Christian," I say in a whisper, instead.

"Good," he tells me. "Taylor is waiting to take you to the hospital then shopping for school supplies."

I have to force myself not to laugh at that. I swear I'm ten years old again talking to Ray. I frown in worry when I think of him.

"Do you not want Taylor to accompany you," he asks me of the worry he sees on my face.

"No Sir…I mean, Ch…Christian, Taylor is fine," I tell him.

"Anastasia, if you stutter my name one more time, I will punish you," he warns.

I sit mute at him calling me Anastasia and he smirks at me as he walks out of the room.

"Be downstairs in twenty minutes," he calls back to me.

…..

I walk through Office Depot with Taylor in toe, pushing a shopping cart. I just came from seeing Ray and my mood is borderline depressed. He just won't budge and I am about ready to get him declared certifiable in order to get his surgery done.

"I hate shopping," I tell Taylor as I look at all the different types of highlighters and writing utensils they have on display.

"My sympathies Miss. Steele," he tells me as he looks on with me.

"What is the point of all of this stuff," I ask him.

"I ask myself that question every school year," he tells me and I give him a look.

"You go to school," I say to him.

"My daughter," he tells me.

"You have a daughter?" This man is a mystery to me.

"Sophie, she's eight," he tells me. "I dread back to school shopping."

I guess thinking about his daughter has loosened him up a bit. I'm surprised at his sudden candor.

"Why don't you buy one of each," he says. "You can never have too many highlighters."

I laugh as I put all of the colors in the cart. I get enough notebooks, folders, and pens to last until I graduate. Not to mention all of the cute stuff I picked to decorate my desk.

Taylor was no help at all in persuading me against getting all this stuff. He even found this ruby red stiletto tape dispenser with a matching sticky note holder purse and I just love them.

I am very much excited about school now. By the time he and I make it back to Escala. I've talked the poor man's ear off and he actually engages me. I ask him a lot about Sophie to keep him talking as I've discovered she is his Achilles heel.

He is in the middle of telling me a funny story about her first experience at the water park when the elevator doors open up. He stops talking and I quickly stop laughing when we see Mr. Grey standing there looking at the two of us intently.

"I'll just take all this up to your room," Taylor tells me and I thank him.

"You really went shopping," Mr. Grey says as he eyes Taylor and all the bags.

"I'm sorry," I tell him at my overspending.

"Nonsense," he says. "I'm pleased you got everything you needed. Have you eaten?"

"I ate with Ray," I tell him.

Pleased with the knowledge that I'm not starving, he leaves me to my afternoon.

The closer it comes time to leave for his parent's place the more nervous I become. I don't know why. I'm sure them liking me has no bearings on him wanting to tie me up in his red torture room. But I still want them to think well of me. How mortifying would it be if they knew.

Or maybe they do know. I'm sure Grace doesn't, judging by her surprise to see me here, but somebody has to know something, maybe his sister or Elliot and his latest friend.

I hurry and get dressed to meet Mr. Grey downstairs.

"Christian, Christian, Christian," I say to myself to get use to it.

 _Whatever you do, don't call him Sir, Ana._

"Is this okay," I ask him of my pink dress as he watches me come down the stairs.

….

 **Christian's POV**

"Is this okay," she asks unsure of her appearance. She is beyond "okay" she is fucking breathtaking.

"You look very well," I tell her.

We ride the elevator down and what happened earlier today happens again. I steal glances at her while my dick presses into my pants. All of the air rushes out of the confined space and the electrical current rushes in. I thought it was just the way she was standing there in that yellow dress that had me feeling this way, but now here it is again. I have to resist the urge to hike her dress up rip off her panties and fuck her against the elevator wall. So much for it being a fluke.

She glances at me now, sensing my discomfort. Damn her, she seems not to be affected at all by this fucking elevator.

 _You are the Goddamn Dom Christian. You don't get affected._

Just when I couldn't take it a moment longer the Gods take pity on me and the doors open up.

I take her hand and yank her out of the elevator, desperate now for air.

Taylor holds the door for us and we slide in the SUV.

She sits quiet, looking out of the window at the darkening surroundings wondering where we're going.

I can tell the moment she feels my eyes on her as she sits a little straighter and breathes a little faster. I smile at the way I obviously do affect her too.

"Bellevue," I tell her and she finally looks at me. "It's where my parents live."

"Of course," she says.

"You have nothing to worry about, they will adore you," I tell her, knowing that my mother already does. I can't believe she showed up at Escala today of all days and I can't believe I wasn't informed that she was there.

I couldn't very well tirade at Gail, so I ripped Taylor a new ass.

Realistically, it was bound to happen. My mother has full access to the penthouse and she doesn't have to call first. That courtesy is given to all members of my family but at least the others do let me know when they'll be visiting.

I suppose it could have been worse. She could have met Susanna. Just the thought of that bitch makes my blood boil.

"Uh, how many people am I meeting tonight," Anastasia's voice penetrates my thoughts.

"My mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan- Grey, my father Carrick, the lawyer, my younger sister, Mia, and my older brother Elliot, he owns Grey Construction," I give her the rundown to put her more at ease.

"What does your sister do," she asks me.

"She shops," I tell her in jest. "But tomorrow she's off to study French cuisine in Paris."

...

We pull up to the drive and I spot Elliot coming out the front door grinning like an idiot waiting for us to get out of the car. I know he is just itching to get a look at Anastasia.

I get out first and give him a look of warning before I help her out. I take her hand and lead her up the walk.

"Bro," Elliot says the moment we are in ear shot. He's talking to me but still grinning like an idiot at Anastasia. "Well damn, I can't believe she's real. I swore Mom had got hold of the controlled meds when she told us. You must be Anastasia. I'm Elliot, Christian's older and more handsome brother."

"Hi," Anastasia says much too fucking enamored by him and I pull her to me possessively.

Of course this doesn't go unnoticed by Elliot. He purposely eye fucks Ana to get me pissed and it works.

I am just about to tell him to go fuck himself when Gia comes waltzing out of the door. Now here is a girl that is like a cheese grater on a chalkboard. It only stands to reason that Elliot would go for her.

Anastasia and I are made to watch while she plants a kiss on Elliot.

"I'll see you later tonight," she tells him and he nods. "Hello Christian. Nice to meet you Anastasia, I'm Elliot's girlfriend, Gia."

She holds out her manicured hand for Ana to shake and I nearly snatch her back. Who the hell knows where she's been. And thank fuck she's not staying.

"Laters, Baby," Elliot says watching her go.

The instant those words are out of his mouth, Ana looks at me, biting her lip as she giggles and I roll my eyes amused at her. My brother's catch phrases obviously haven't caught up with the times.

…

 **Ana's POV**

I just couldn't help but laugh at the man that is Christian's brother. He is so good humored. They are polar opposites and I would not believe they were even related.

Christian held on to me a bit too tight as his brother pretended to check me out just to get a rise out of him. I knew he was playing around and judging by that blonde bombshell that just left, I am nowhere near his type.

We finally make it inside to the foyer of this mansion that is his parent's house and I immediately feel like I am way out of my depth. Nerves set in as I look around at the opulence.

"Breathe Anastasia," Christian whispers to me and I nod.

"She's here," Elliot yells as he comes in behind us. All I hear are the sounds of people moving as they come in from all corners of the house.

Grace is the first to approach and she holds out her arms embracing me warmly. She introduces me to Carrick and he barely says hello before an energy ball comes rushing down the stairs.

She runs right into me and nearly knocks me backwards.

"Mia," everyone scolds and she lets me go.

….

Christian took me for a walk around the grounds before dinner. We now stand overlooking the sound on the patio just off the kitchen.

"Your family is so nice," I tell him. "I hate bring dishonest with them."

"I know. It will be over in a few hours."

"None of them are aware of what you do," I ask him.

"No," he tells me tipping my chin up, "and I plan to keep it that way."

He kisses me on the lips but pulls back when we hear a gasp. We see Grace standing behind us looking at what I'm sure she mistook as a loving gesture between her son as his girlfriend.

"Dinner is ready," she tells us, grinning much like Elliot did when I first saw him at the door You'd think he's never had a girlfriend before.

Gretchen, the house manager severs us our meal and we eat in comfortable silence. My nerves have finally settled down and Christian even seems more relaxed.

"So Ana," Carrick calls me now by preferred name. "Grace tells us that you and Christian met through a friend."

"Yes," I tell him, as Christian eyes me, knowing I'm uncomfortable with the lying. "I just happened to run into her and there he was. He asked me out the very next day."

I smile as I sip my red wine. That's pretty close to the truth.

"And bless you, you said yes," Elliot teases. "Ana really, what do you see in my brother?"

I start to laugh but then when all eyes fall on me I know they are waiting for an answer.

"He has a very kind heart," I tell him. Christian frowns in response.

"Yes he does," Grace says softly.

"Sounds like the love bug has bitten you two," Mia chimes in and my face heats up.

"Whoa," Elliot says as he looks at me. "How cute is that?"

Carrick gets a kick out of it as well as he smiles at my blush.

They all assume it is because of the love bug joke, but thankfully, they are unaware that Christian is running his hand up between my legs.

Even at his family's dinner table, I get moist from his touch. He nearly reaches my panties before I quickly press my legs close. He tries to pry them open with his fingers but I press them together tighter.

I look at him and he scowls at me.

"Ana and I must be going," he says getting up to leave.

"Already," Grace says disappointed.

"I have an early morning meeting," he tells them.

I wait while he says his goodbyes to Mia and gives her what looks like a credit card. It makes her happy enough that she hugs him. It's nice to see he is affectionate with someone. He kisses his mother on the cheek, promising he'll visit again soon before turning to his dad and finally Elliot, who makes it clear he thinks the reason for our hasty departure is sex related. I have a feeling, he doesn't know how right he is.

We ride back in silence.

Taylor opens the back SUV door and Christian helps me out. Never letting go of my hand, he leads me to the waiting elevator.

Before the doors can even close completely, he has me pressed up against the wall as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard on the mouth. He takes my wrists and hold them above my head in a vice like grip with one hand while the other inches its way up my thigh to the place he wanted to be just less than an hour before.

"Why did you say that," he asks me as I gasp for air at him suddenly ripping his lips from mine.

"Sir," I say in question.

"That I have a very kind heart," he says.

"Because it's true," I tell him.

"I don't have a heart, Miss. Steele," he says to me but I shake my head at him.

"That is not true," I say defiantly.

"You're resisting me," he says. How could he possible think so with his finger up my crotch? "You told me no."

I frown in confusion.

"At dinner," he continues. "You closed your legs to me."

"But, we were at your parent's dinner table," I remind him.

"And you closing your legs to me, even there, made me want to haul your ass back here and fuck you," He says.

Letting me go he pushes the stop button on the elevator and it jolts to a halt.

I look around like a trapped animal as he stalks back towards me unzipping his pants.

"No resisting this time," he demands as he rips my panties off of me.

I gasp loudly when he enters me.

He yanks my legs up and wraps them around his hips.

I try to steady myself by holding on to the small railing behind me but the palms of my hands keep slipping.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he tells me. "Don't move them."

He grabs on to my hips holding me up as I place my arms around him.

"Aw fuck," he moans out as he slams into me.

I feel my orgasm building and it threatens to overtake me.

"Not yet," he grounds out at me.

"Please, Sir," I beg. My eyes roll as I tilt my head back against the wall.

He grips my hips tighter as he pumps faster.

"Now," he tells me and I let go, cumming so forcefully that my body shakes.

"Aw fuck," he says as he cums deep inside me.

I lessen my grip around his neck but keep my hands in place as he lowers one of my legs then the other. He rests his forehead on mine as we come down from our high.

I smooth my dress back down and comb my fingers through my hair.

"Don't bother fixing yourself," he says as he pushes the code to the penthouse again. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

He takes my hand guides me into the great room.

"Playroom," he orders, as he gives me a chaste kiss. "Now."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Pks9704 gets full credit for the use of the phrase Sir's "friend" in this chapter. I found it very funny. Thanks a lot for the inspiration.**

 **The good news is I gave you a nice sized chapter.**

 **The bad news is it will have to hold you over as I don't know when I'll be able to update again. My new job is taking up a lot of my time.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. Unrestrained Sex Marks

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Unrestrained Sex Marks**

 **Ana's POV**

Mr. Grey escorts me into the playroom and takes off what is left of my clothes. He has me kneel by the red leather sofa. I keep my head down and remain perfectly still as he moves about the room in his dark brown dress slacks and bare feet before he slips off his pants and sits down.

"I want to put that mouth of yours to use," he says as he sits before me completely exposed and hugely hard. "I need to see those lips wrapped around me."

I stay staring at him, unsure of exactly how to proceed until he becomes impatient with me.

"I forget just how inexperienced you are. Haven't you watched a video? Every college girl should know how to suck a dick, Miss. Steele," he says only half amused at my expense and I wonder how Mr. TPE would feel if his sub actually went around sucking off college guys.

The thought makes my stomach turn so I leave it alone.

"I'm not sure how he'll respond to a virgin mouth. My dick is very particular in how he likes to be sucked off. You need to know what you're doing if you ever hope to please him enough to give up the goods."

I know his tactics now. He is trying to get a reaction out of me and its working. I want to tell his "dick" to go suck itself, but I'm sure he's in a spanking mood and I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of punishing me. And why is he talking about it like it's a person?

"I suppose if your virgin pussy is any judge, he'll be quite pleased with you," he says stroking himself close to my mouth as he regards me. "Put your hands on my thighs."

I place the palms of both my hands on the tops of his thighs.

"Tap me with your hands if it's too much," he tells me. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I say. He smacks my lips with his tip and breathes in quick when I open them to take him in.

I steal myself for the impending disgust that I know is to follow, but it's not as gross as I thought it was going to be.

 _Thank God it doesn't have a bad odor to it._

I can taste a hint of salt mixed with the taste of his flesh and imagine it's a salted caramel lollipop as I go to work. I stay sucking at the tip. He seems much too big to take anymore in without me choking and he just keeps getting bigger the more I suck.

He gives off a moan to let me know I'm doing it right and it spurs me to suck harder, taking more of him in.

"More," he orders. His voice is huskier than I've ever heard it and I open my mouth to take more of him in.

I'm midway down his shaft when he grabs me by the back of the head and pushes me down on him.

I panic when he hits the back of my throat. I feel like I'm choking on him and I am a second away from tapping him.

"Just relax your throat and swallow," he tells me and I do as he says, swallowing him down until he has disappeared in my mouth.

"Aw, fuck yes, keep swallowing."

I swallow faster as he moans at me. His fingers are threaded through my hair messaging my scalp to where they are all but digging into my skin and I absentmindedly dig my fingernails into his thighs.

I take him all the way out and suck him in again a few times.

"Oh shit," he says as I suck harder.

I know my goal is to make him cum and I wish he would hurry up and do it as my jaws are getting very tired.

"Just like that," he says as he pumps himself into my mouth forcing me to swallow him down again. "Let me see you slide those lips over me, Miss. Steele."

I latch my lips around the base of him and suck hard as I pull.

"Mmmm," is all he has to say to it.

I taste what I think is the beginning of his orgasm so I go as hard as I can puckering up my mouth sucking him in and out until my jaw muscles feel like they are on fire.

"Shit," he moans as his sperm is forced out into my mouth.

I try to move away to stop it all from going in, but he holds my head in place.

"Swallow," he breathes out as he cums. He's not really giving me a choice in the matter, so I do as I'm told.

 _Don't throw it up, Ana, do not throw it up._ Those are my only thoughts as I get my first real taste of him.

Surprisingly, the thick mixture is not that bad and I swallow it down with ease once I get over the fact that its sperm.

"Goddamnit," he exhales as he falls back on the couch. "You and your virginity are going to be the death of me, Miss. Steele. For Christ sake, did you leave any skin on him and where the hell is your gag reflex?"

I try not to smirk at the literal loss of his cockiness as he sits flaccid. I can feel his thigh muscles tighten under my hands when he lifts himself back up to sit so I quickly remove them gasping at the sight of his blood trickling out of the holes my fingernails left.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

The concern I feel over hurting him has made me drop all pretense of submission.

I gently wipe the blood away with my hands as I inspect the damage before getting up to search for some antibiotic ointment to put on him.

"Its fine," he says, stopping me. He grabs hold of my chin to make me look at him like he always does when I'm upset. "I rather enjoyed it."

I frown at his words but before I can give the look a voice he kisses me.

"You definitely deserve to be rewarded for that little performance," I hear him say.

My eyes, still closed from relishing in his kiss, open to see the most stunning shade of gray reflecting back at me and I recognize it immediately.

He is sex relaxed and playful. The thought of what he plans to do to reward me goes right between my legs.

Taking my hand, he helps me to stand and leads me over to the bed.

"You are beautiful," he says as we stand facing each other, my back toward the bed. "You have no idea how much you turn me on do you?"

I give my head a small embarrassed shake to say no.

"You're always so warm," he continues, running the tips of his fingers along my shoulders down to the small of my back, "so soft."

The movement of his hands behind me makes me lean into him. My naked chest is now pressed slightly into his, but he doesn't seem to notice it. I try to step back away from him, but he circles my waist keeping me in place. Satisfied that I won't move, his hands make their way to my belly back up to my tits.

A moan escapes me when his thumbs brush my nipples turning them hard in an instant.

"Mmmm," he moans in pleasure, "and so responsive. Do you want me to make you cum, Miss. Steele?"

"Yes, Sir," I whisper.

"Do you want me to fuck it out of you?"

"Yes, Sir," I moan as he flicks my right nipple with his tongue then sucking it.

"It's your hands that can't touch me," he explains, pushing me back against the bed as he climbs on top of me, capturing my mouth with his before I have time to react.

I've never cared for it before but I love him kissing me. There is nothing like his kiss. I get completely lost in it.

When he moves to get up again, my mouth greedily chases his and I instinctively grab on to his hips, using them to help me rise with him. He pushes me roughly back down to the bed again and his mouth finds mine once more causing me to moan.

"Hands off my chest and upper back," he warns me. "If you touch just once, I will never leave you unrestrained again."

My mouth falls open in surprise realizing he's going against his hard limit by trusting me not to touch him.

I nod my head and he growls at the hated gesture before taking advantage of my open mouth and kissing me again.

He moves to get up and I stay still, my body left to feel the chill from his not covering me.

"I truly hate covering these eyes of yours, but it's necessary right now," he tells me of the blindfold in his hands.

I hate when he covers my eyes too. In no way is it a hard limit, but I just feel disconnected from him when I can't see his eyes. I'm now suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Hands above your head and open your legs," he orders me. He connects what I can only guess is a leash to my collar and pulls it so that my head is positioned to where he wants me to be.

I jump when I feel cold leather straps on my skin. I realize right before he lifts it away that its a flogger.

He brings it down, slapping it across my chest. I gasp when it hits my sensitive nipples.

I arch my back as the leathered straps come down on my chest over and over again.

"Oh God," I moan out, not being able to stop myself when I feel the straps make contact with my clit.

"Mmmm," he says when the leather smacking me, makes me wet.

He hits my spot over and over again until I am a second away from cumimg. I hear the handle hit the floor right where he drops it.

He pulls on the collar lifting my head. I feel the tip of him at my lips and I open my mouth to take him in. He is rock hard once again.

"Now do you see how hard you make me," he says as he slips himself out of me and moves away.

"Yes, Sir."

I nearly come off the bed when his tongue runs along my clit. He sucks it and I can barely stand how good it feels.

"Sir, please," I beg after he stops.

My body is alive with anticipation when I feel him crawl on top of me.

He kisses my collared neck, releasing the leash with a clatter to the floor before kissing my cheek and finally my lips.

"Mmm," I moan in his mouth.

"Please what," he demands to know.

He takes off my blind fold. My eyes adjust to see him staring into mine with a look of absolute lust.

"Please let me cum," I ask of him.

"How do you want me to make you cum," he demands to know, running his tongue along my jaw line. "Shall I use my tongue or my dick?"

"I," I start and stop.

"Say it," he whispers. The tone of his voice is unfamiliar. It's desperate for me to respond and it makes me want him.

"Your dick," I whisper back to him. "Please fuck me with it, Sir."

"Mmmmm," he growls.

I cry out when he enters me.

My "Oh My God," is equally matched by his "Oh shit."

….

 **Christian's POV**

"Oh shit," I moan out with her "Oh My God," as I enter her.

Fuck she feels so damn good.

I am on my knees pounding into her so hard that it's making those tits I love so much bounce. Her hands are still above her head and she is consciously not moving them. I know its more concern for me then fear of my punishment.

She nearly cried when she saw her fingernails drew blood on my thighs, but I fucking loved it. It made me cum like a goddamn freight train. I never came so hard just from a sub sucking my dick, but that mouth of hers has been driving me insane since day one.

Her pussy is getting wetter by the second and I know she is close to tipping over the edge.

I reposition myself so now I am lying on top of her. I rest on the palms of my hands so that I may watch her face as she cums. My God she is so fucking gorgeous when she cums and I'm the only one that's ever seen her do it.

It's all mine. **She's** all mine.

"You're mine, Miss. Steele," I voice it to her.

"Yes, all yours, Sir," she says. As close as she is to cumming, she'll agree to anything and I fucking love that about her, the way I can get her to lose all control of herself.

She balls the sheet up in her hands and I move them down placing them at the small of my back.

"Fuck," I moan out when she grabs hold of my ass and presses me deeper into her.

"Please," she whimpers. Her body starts to shake and I know she is already too far gone to stop now even if I didn't give her permission. Not that I would think of fucking denying her right now.

"Cum," I tell her and her orgasm hits her full force.

She bucks and shakes underneath me. Her fingernails digging holes in my ass and I know she's drawing blood. Damn, I am loving her little sex marks. They once again get me to cum hard and I nearly lose consciousness as I shoot my load into her.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," I say before I bite down on her neck to shut myself the hell up as I ride the wave that is Anastasia, fucking me to death, Steele.

Her body goes limp underneath me and I fall next to her on the bed.

Her eyes are heavy and her breathing is erratic. I don't even attempt to get her up to clean her as I know she is totally out of it.

I dress myself and I bring what I need to the bed to wipe her up before slipping her robe on. I scoop her up in my arms to carry her next door to her room.

"You're still much too light," I whisper to her sleeping face as I carry her to out of the playroom. She looks up at me in response, still half asleep. I lay her down gently on her bed, take off her robe, and cover her up making sure she's tucked in tight.

"Thank you, Sir," she mumbles to me as she turns over and gets comfortable.

"Sweet dreams," I whisper pecking her cheek goodnight.

I head down to my home office running into Taylor by the Elevator.

"Is everything in place for Miss. Steele's first day of school," I ask him.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," he assures me. "Belinda has already been briefed and she knows under no circumstances is she to interfere with Miss. Steele's day to day unless she is in danger."

"Good," I say about the CPO I have shadowing Anastasia while she is away at school. "She is to report to me directly."

"Understood Sir and Belinda Prescott is good at what she does."

"Let's hope so," I tell him.

"Sir, Elena Lincoln spends time at the school recruiting her girls; she may very well run into Miss. Steele. How shall we proceed?"

I run my hand over my face in thought. I don't want Elena near her, but unfortunately there's not much I can do about it at the moment.

"Nothing for the time being," I tell him as I walk away. "Just watch and report."

I go to my office to get some work done knowing damn well I am far from being in a working mood. I'm much too relaxed to be tensed up by the dealings of GEH so I let work rest for the night.

On its own accord my mind drifts to Anastasia.

She is so damn unexpected. Never in a million years did I think she would respond to me as well as she does when we are in the playroom. The first time she saw it, it took everything she had not to run for the hills. I had resigned myself to simply tying her up and teasing her. I never expected to be fucking her at this point, but damn, even if it took the whole three months for me to just fuck her once, it would have been worth it.

But no way is she cut out for this lifestyle. The sooner her dad gets his head out of his ass and has that damn surgery the better off she'll be.

I shake my head in anger at the situation she's in.

Leave it to fucking Elena to use it to her advantage. I don't know why I'm surprised anymore by what she's capable of.

It's not like Ana's the first of her girls to do this for money. Hell most of them are in for just that reason, taking all they can get out of the deal and who can blame them. I never bothered to ask what the money was for. Why I give a shit now is a mystery to me, but the one thing I do know is that **this** girl will have no other Dom after me.

Ray Steele is going to have that damn surgery even if I have to rip his fucking leg off myself and his daughter is going to be free to live her life without the burden of needing money, or my name isn't Christian fucking Grey.

I roll my eyes at myself.

Who the fuck do I think I'm fooling. My motives are not as selfless as that. The truth is the thought of her giving her submission to another Dom is revolting to me. She is much too sweet and trusting for those hard core fuckers Elena caters too. Jack Hyde is always next in line after me and I will be damned if that sick bastard lays one finger on Anastasia.

Just the thought of her name has my mind drifting back to the feel of her coming undone underneath me and I grow painfully hard. I shift in my seat and my pants scrape up against the nail marks she left on my ass. The feel of them catapults me out of my chair and I'm heading up the stairs to her room, wanting to be inside of her again.

I enter slowly, like a hunter happening upon his unsuspecting prey. The room is bathed in the soft glow of the light from the window just enough for me to make her out. She is flat on her back with a look of contentment on her face as she sleeps.

I slip off my clothes and slide under her covers.

Her warm body is now tucked underneath mine.

"You have a big day tomorrow," I whisper to her. Her eyes are still closed but I know she's awake. "I should let you sleep."

"Mmmm," she moans when I kiss her lips. "But I'm nowhere near tired, Sir."

I growl in pleasure when her hands once again find my ass as I slide into her. I'm breaking all my rules for this bold little submissive, but right now, I just don't seem to give a fuck.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Q and A:**

 **Will he consider the encounter in the elevator vanilla? No, he still sees it as a Dom/sub encounter.**

 **Will he soften towards Ana? He is about as soft as he is going to get at this point.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It is all very much appreciated. I wish I could answer you all individually like I used to but my schedule just doesn't give me much time anymore.**

 **...**

 **SPOILER ALERT:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed happy, playful Christian, because jealous, possessive Christian is coming up soon and he's not so much fun.**


	15. Bear The Brunt

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bear The Brunt**

 **Christian's POV**

My mind drifts back to the feel of her coming undone underneath me and I grow painfully hard. I shift in my seat and my pants scrape up against the nail marks she left on my ass. Just the feel of that catapults me out of my chair and I'm heading up the stairs to her room desperate to be inside of her again.

I enter quickly, like a hunter happening upon his unsuspecting prey. The room is bathed in the soft glow of the light from the window just enough for me to make her out. She is flat on her back with a look of contentment on her face as she sleeps.

I slip off my clothes and join her under the covers.

Her warm body is now underneath mine.

"You have a big day tomorrow," I whisper. Her eyes are still closed but I know she's awake. "I should let you sleep."

"Mmmm," she moans when I kiss her lips. "But I'm nowhere near tired, Sir."

I growl in pleasure when her hands once again find my ass.

….

I wake from a deep sleep.

One of which I can only get after spending hours concentrating on hitting the keys perfectly on my piano till the pre-dawn hours and my brain is too fried to do anything else but shut down.

I glance over at the clock and it's just after seven. I never sleep this damn late.

After fucking until we exhausted each other last night, I dragged my ass to my room and just barely made it to bed before I fell out. Here I am in the same damn position I went to sleep in on top of my covers. Thank fuck I had enough energy to put on some boxer shorts. Taylor would have got quite the view if he would have come in here to wake me up for our run.

Thinking about it now, I don't know what possessed me to seek her out last night. Once I put my subs to sleep, I never disturb them. I sure as hell don't creep into their beds in the middle of the night to fuck. All fucking is reserved for the playroom. That's the whole damn point of having it.

This girl has me doing it in elevators and in her bed for fuck sake.

I grab my phone from the nightstand and text my assistant, Andrea. She needs to set up an emergency meeting with my therapist, John Flynn. I need to sort my shit out. I need to figure out why this girl has me doing things I would never in a million years thought I'd be doing before I met her. I can barely control my impulses when she's in my vicinity.

Hell, I'm giving myself too much damn credit. I cannot control my impulses when she in my vicinity

The aroma of bacon frying hits my nose and I inhale deeply, the smell making me hungry. I get up and have a quick shower before I pad out to the kitchen. My whole body is still spent and free of tension from my release last night.

As I make my way, I wonder what has gotten Gail up so early.

To my pleasurable surprise its Anastasia I find in the kitchen. She has her back to me whipping up what I guess are pancakes. Earbuds are in her ears and she is dancing to whatever she has playing on her phone. I can hear the faint melody as she sways along to it, shaking her delectable ass in my face enticing me to spank it as I get comfortable on the bar stool to watch the show.

Its barely covered with… _fuck me, she has on my white button down shirt from last night._ It hangs just below the curve of her hips and when she moves, it rides up showing that there is nothing on underneath it.

She is so tempting right now, I just want to haul her ass up on the bar and fuck her hard. I roll my eyes at myself, forgetting once again about the playroom only sex. But what else is new? Hell even the day I first met her, I wanted to take her right then and there in my office.

I watch her dance around, silently fantasizing about places to fuck her in my head.

Sitting down causes my own ass a bit of pain and it goes straight to my dick when I remember her overzealous grabbing of it last night. She was a Goddamn tigress and a horny one at that.

She turns around only to see me watching her. Jumping in surprise, she nearly spills the contents of her mixing bowl and I can't help but be amused at the comical look on her face.

Yanking the earbuds out of her ears, her face flames a bright shade of pink.

"How long have you been…," she starts as she sits the mixing bowl down on the counter, but I raise an eyebrow at her bold demeanor causing her to clear her throat dramatically as she remembers herself.

"Good morning, Sir," she says now instead.

"Yes it is, Miss. Steele," I say to her. "Hungry I see."

"Yes, Sir," she says.

"You could have called Gail in to fix you something," I remind her.

"I wanted to do it," she says shrugging her shoulders as she pours some of the batter into a griddle, making a perfect circle. "I cook when I'm nervous, Sir,"

"Nervous about school," I ask her. "Why?"

I need to know why it's troubling her so much she feels the need to be up two hours early making pancakes. I need fix whatever it is for her.

"I just want to do well," she says to me.

"I'm sure that you will," I tell her, relieved that it's just the normal jetters of starting something new. "You were made for college."

"Thank you, Sir," says smiling.

She chatters on nervously about her classes as she prepares our breakfast and by the time she serves us, her nerves break way to excitement.

She sits a plate of mouthwatering pancakes and bacon down in front of me. I wait until she sits down to dive in.

She moans when she takes the first bite of her food and I have to agree with the sentiment. I usually only have an egg white and spinach omelet for breakfast after my run, which Taylor didn't even wake me up for, but this is indeed more satisfying.

She gets syrup on her fingers and absentmindedly sucks it off.

"I'd better do that," I tell her, taking her small hand in mine and putting her finger in my mouth to suck it clean. "I wouldn't want these nails of yours to become too soiled, you may feel the need to use them on me later."

I inspect her nails, sucking each one clean as she looks on under her lashes with her mouth slightly open making me want to stick my dick in it.

…

 **Ana's POV**

Okay this is definitely a new side to him. He's not quite sex relaxed, but nowhere close to Mr. Control Freak either. I watch him in awe. The moment I think I have him figured out he goes and reveals another part of himself and another mood I have to gauge. I wouldn't call this mood playful, but its definitely not one I have to guard myself against, so I relax.

"I have a present for you," he announces after we are done eating. He motions for me to clear the plates away and I do as I'm told before rejoining him at the breakfast bar.

He disappears in his office and comes back with a gift bag. When I realize he literally meant a present and it wasn't a reference to some form of kinky fuckery, I get excited.

With his permission I take the bag and open it.

It's a backpack. I take it out of the bag and hold it up to me so I can get a better look at it. Its black leather that is soft and smooth to the touch. I know it must have cost a lot of money.

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him, trying not to grin like an idiot, but the coolness on my teeth lets me know I am failing at the task. It is absolutely perfect. I love all the small compartments that are just right to hold all the junk I like to carry. It's so much like me that I wonder if Gail actually picked this out for him, but knowing how meticulous he is about things, I doubt it. "It's a wonderful gift."

"That wasn't your gift," he tells me.

"Sir," I say confused and hoping that it's not some type of fuckery after all. Not that I'm opposed to it, but I don't want to go to school smelling like sex the first day. Even after I shower, I still know I've just had it and I can still smell it on me somehow.

"That's just to hold your keys. Your gift is outside," he tells me.

He gives me a moment and I run to put some pants on.

"Come," he says to me.

I look down at my outfit of white shirt and yoga pants.

"You'll do," he tells me holding out his hand and I take hold of it.

...

I fidget nervously as we ride the elevator down.

"Stop it already," he tells me. "Or I'll fuck you against the wall and you'll be late for your first class."

I immediately stand still and he chuckles at me.

The elevator opens up and Taylor is standing beyond it.

"Thank you Taylor," Mr. Grey tells him as he hands him a set of car keys.

 _No. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have._

He directs me over to a brand new car.

 _Oh my God, he did!_

I am standing in front of a white, two door, convertible…something.

"It's a Saab 9-3," he tells me, proudly.

I can't help but look at him slack jawed.

"It's top of the line in luxury and safety," he rattles on and I can tell he really likes cars. Like the fleet he already has parked down here didn't give that away.

"You're letting me borrow it, Sir," I ask him.

The thing is brand new. I don't know why he didn't just let me use one of the security SUVs or one of the Sedans like Gail sometimes drives.

"No," he tells me. "It's a gift. Meaning it's for you to keep."

"Oh…I…uh… I can't…I don't think I can accept," I try to figure out a way to tell him this is a bit much without sounding ungrateful. No one has ever bought me a brand new car before. The one I have now is a hand me down. Its the car Ray had when he was younger.

"You can and you will," he tells me flat out. "Me keeping you safe is part of the contract that you signed and this car is one of the safest to date."

"But, Sir, a brand new car," I tell him, pointing to it for dramatic effect.

"It's either this or Taylor driving you around," he tells me. "No way in hell are you driving that monstrosity you have parked back at your apartment that you asked Taylor to go get for you."

I really want to kill Taylor the Trader. That was supposed to be between us.

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him taking the car option. I turn to him and lower my head submissively.

He places his hand under my chin and lifts my head to look at him.

"I can change the color," he says to me. I look into his eyes and see that he is unsure if I like it or not. "Maybe a blue to match your eyes or I could customize it to match your hair."

"No, please don't," I tell him. I am suddenly desperate to make that look go away. "I love the color. I love the car. It's perfect just the way it is. Will you… um…"

"What," he says frowning.

"Will you show me how everything works," I ask him. He rewards me with a kiss on the lips before he opens the door to let me get into the driver's seat.

I slide in easy enough, quickly getting used to it and almost immediately falling in love with it. I love my classic blue, run down VW Beetle, but I'll be more than happy to cheat on it with this car.

I pretend to listen as Mr. Grey patiently explains everything I need to know about the car, but I am distracted by his proximity as he leans into me pointing out the cruise control options on the steering wheel.

He smells absolutely delicious. I try to discreetly take a whiff of him but the sudden turn of his head and smirk on his face as he regards me, lets me know I am completely busted.

I bite my lip and look away in embarrassment.

"Focus, Miss. Steele," he chastises me, but the tone of his voice is one of amusement instead of annoyance.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him and he continues on.

…..

"Are you sure you have everything," he asks me for the third time as I get ready to leave. I thought he would be at work by now, but he seems in no hurry to go.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sir," I tell him.

Taylor and Ms. Jones are waiting for me by the elevator. She hands me a small insulated bag with something to eat inside. She has **actually** made me a lunch. I thank her before getting into the elevator.

They are all staring at me so wave goodbye to them. They wave back in unison as the doors close.

Alone, I now freely roll my eyes at the weird Adams Family moment I just left. While laughing to myself at the strange threesome.

I slip out of the parking structure in my new car and drive with the top down to campus.

I don't know what made Mr. Grey change his mind about Taylor driving and picking me up, but I am so grateful that he did.

I feel free and happy for the first time in a very long time as the sun beats down on me and the cool breeze flutters at my face. I turn the radio up and try to sing along. I know I sound terrible, but I don't care.

...

 **Christian's POV**

"Ah, Christian," Flynn says as I come into his office. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit this morning?"

"I fucked up," I tell him, plopping down in one of his chairs. "Now fix it."

"Of course it would help me out if I knew what 'it' was I was called upon to fix," he says to me, unfazed as he sits with his hands folded on top of his desk.

"I'm referring to the way I've been behaving with my new submissive," I tell him. "I haven't been myself where she is concerned. I've broken all of my rules."

"In what way," he says, writing it down.

"She's just so inexperienced. So pure and trusting. I find myself completely infatuated with her. I do things to see her smile," I tell him. "I bought her god awful soda and took her to the island when Taylor saw she was bored."

"You let her around Taylor," he asks. "I thought you didn't want them around he and Ms. Jones?"

"As long as Gail and Taylor are comfortable with it, I don't mind. But in this case, it's impossible to avoid them since she's living with me."

"With you," he says, perking up. "In Escala?"

"That **is** where I live, John, yes," I tell him, annoyed. "Our contract is one of Total Power Exchange."

"Interesting," he says writing it down. "So she's familiar with the lifestyle and not that inexperienced then? One of Elena Lincoln's girls, I take it?"

"She is one of her girls, but she's not familiar with the lifestyle," I tell him. "I'm the only Dom she's ever had. She was a virgin before I fucked her. I've been taking it easy with her, of course, but its driving me up the damn wall. SHE's driving me up the wall. She bothers me. She gets into my head, filling up spaces that no one else has been. I took her to my parent's house for dinner. I collared her. I saw her off to school this morning, for fuck sake."

"School," he blurts out.

"College courses, John, come on," I tell him, pissed at the implication that she's of school age even though I know how me seeing her off to school must have just sounded.

"This whole thing seems rather involved Christian," he says the understatement of the year. "Perhaps its best you back up and start from the beginning."

I tell him every sorted detail, from the moment I saw her walking toward Elena and I at Calhoun's up until the elevator and playroom fucks last night, including her reasons for being involved with BDSM.

John sits dumbfounded when I'm done. I guess the bastard is finally going to earn his money. Maybe this is what he needed to see just how fucked up I am. What kind of a man would take advantage of a girl in Anastasia's situation? Surely one without a heart.

"Well," he says finally finding his voice again after nearly five damn minutes of silent regard. "I can see why you are feeling so out of sorts."

"You can," I ask him, thinking he'll finally agree with me.

"The tables have obviously turned on you and they are no longer in your favor," he tells me.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean," I demand to know. I have no clue as to what he is on about.

"It means that you are dropping your guard," he explains. "letting someone else into those areas you've deemed unsuitable for others to see. Trusting her."

"I don't fucking trust her," I spit at him.

"Au contraire, Christian," he bites back, speaking French with his damn British accent. "You allowed her to do a scene unbound because it was her hard limit, going against your own hard limit I might add, and we will have to discuss the importance of that when you are better prepared to faced it. But just know that was a huge leap of faith on your part. She had just a day before promised you that she wouldn't touch you and you trusted her to keep her word, why?"

I shrug.

"I knew she would," I tell him the truth. No sense shitting him. He can see right through it anyway. "She doesn't know the reasons I don't like to be touched, but just the fact that I don't like it is enough and I knew it."

"Because you trust her," he adds.

"I trust her not to touch me…yes," I concede.

"And to be around your family?"

"That wasn't my choice," I remind him.

"But you didn't protest the way you knew you could have?"

"No," I simply say.

"How do you feel about Grace thinking Anastasia's your girlfriend?"

"If it makes her happy, let her believe," I tell him. I couldn't bare to break Mom's heart by telling her the truth. I would never be able to live with the disappointment I would see in her eyes. I've disappointed her enough over the years.

"And when the contract is up?"

"I'll just tell her we didn't work out," I say. "Couples break up all the time I hear."

"And will you introduce her to your next submissive?"

"What," I yell. "Fuck no."

"Why," he asks, not caring about my temper. "You can just say you broke up with her too at the end. It would take some of the pressure off you having to hide them away in the playroom on those impromptu family visits."

"First of all I don't fucking hide them away and second of all no fucking submissive is going anywhere near my family. Ana is the exception. THAT is the fucking thing I'm trying to figure out! Why? So stop with this shit and cut to it. Why am I allowing her to have this…"

I struggle with finding the word.

"This what," he ask, sitting up straighter to hear my answer. "Control?"

"No," I say. "Fuck no. I do have to struggle with my impulses when I'm with her, but it's more of a…pull. A strong desire to take care of her, to protect her. Doing so fills a need in me, not just sexually, but fuck John the sex… I've never experienced anything like it before. The way she responds to me makes me feel so damn good."

"She ticks all the right boxes does she," he says

"And then some," I add and he gives me that look for me to continue. "Last night, I wanted her. The impulse was so strong, I got into her bed with her."

"You had sex in your submissive's bed," he asks me and I nod.

"It wasn't a scene," he asks.

"No," I clarify. "It was just a fuck."

"Without the scene before it," he asks again. "Was she restrained? Did you use any toys?"

I roll my eyes as I shake my head no.

"Vanilla," he says to himself writing it down and I want to stop him from doing so. It wasn't vanilla, it was just a damn fuck.

"How was it," he asks.

I struggle with finding a word to convey how amazing it was with her last night, starting with the quickie in the elevator and ending with the sweet fuck in her bed, not to mention that feel of her mouth on my dick for the first time.

"Did she welcome you in her bed," he asks me and I nod in confirmation.

"I gave her an out," I told him. "I said I should let her sleep."

"And how did she respond," he asks me.

"She said she wasn't anywhere near tired," I tell him. _And grabbed my ass to pull me into her._

"No safe words," he asks.

"No," I tell him. "They weren't necessary."

"And how did you two deal with each other this morning," he asks. "Any awkwardness?"

"On the contrary," I say, thinking about it. "It was less awkward."

"How so?"

"She seemed more at ease with me," I tell him.

"Is that what you want," he asks and I give him an are you serious look. "I only ask because from what I know about your previous subs, you insist on keeping them at arms length. You go to great pains in doing so, but with Anastasia, it seems to be the opposite."

"Yeah there is a pattern here, John," I tell him getting annoyed and throwing up my hands. "THAT is the fucking point of my visit."

"You want her near," he soldiers on, ignoring me.

"Yes," I tell him. "Having her at arm's length is abhorrent to me. I want her near, but at the same time I know it's wrong. So I battle with myself to keep her away."

"You are doing yourself a disservice by not letting her in."

"I would be doing her a disservice by allowing her to get too close. And you know damn well why."

"Yes, because you don't have a heart."

"Exactly," I say, glad that he finally gets it.

"Then what are you protecting," he asks.

"Her," I say to him. "I'm protecting her heart. It's much too trusting for the likes of me."

"But yet, you are the one whom she is choosing to trust," he tells me. "Why do you think that is? The way you two started, you'd think she'd keep her distance from you. You'd think she'd want nothing to do with you outside of her obligations, but that isn't the case if she is allowing you into her personal space. If she is confiding in you about her fears and troubles."

"I told you, she's too trusting," I say to him again.

"But not gullible," he tells me and I shake my head. She is no where near gullible.

"I need to put a stop to it," I tell him, but it sounds weak to my own ears. He and I both know its not at all what I want.

"You can't stop it now. The snowball is already rolling too fast down the hill. You have no choice, but to let it crash into you."

"I can always step out of the way," I counter.

"And where will that leave you," he asks.

"It's not about me, it's about her. What kind of man sleeps with a virgin girl knowing she is only doing it for her ill father?"

"One that knows if he didn't get her away from the likes of Elena Lincoln she'd be in a hell of a worse place than with you," he tells me. "You yourself have told me what Elena is capable of and what she told you would happen to Anastasia if you didn't intervene."

"I should have went about it differently," I tell him.

"Why are you forcing yourself to bear the brunt of this mess you've stumbled upon? And regardless of her situation, Anastasia is a woman who made her own choice to be in BDSM. Good or bad, it was hers and hers alone. And are you purposely overlooking the fact that she wanted to sleep with you? Unless you are telling me that you forced her."

"Of course not," I tell him, offended. "But there is another side to it, John. I want to corrupt her. I want her to like the down and dirty. I crave it. I know that I shouldn't."

"She's not a fallen angel, Christian," he tells me. "She may surprise the hell out of you. She's doing a bang up job of it thus far."

"No," I tell him. "I shouldn't allow it."

"Christian, for someone without a heart, you certainly care an awful lot about hers."

"Yes and that is the problem," I tell him.

"I don't see it as a problem and quite frankly, I find it faith restoring that this young girl has gotten under your tough skin with just a little wag of her pinky finger."

"We'll I'm glad you found your faith in humanity again, Flynn," I say to him, pissed off at the notion that any woman besides Mia and mom would have me wrapped around their finger.

"You came here for my expert opinion so here it is," he tells me. "You have a little under three months and then she'll be gone. Give her a chance Christian. Let her show you what was taken from you so long ago when you were fifteen years old..."

 _Oh for fuck sake._

I get up to leave not wanting to hear any more of this bullshit.

...

I ride the elevator up to my office at Grey House feeling tense and wound up.

Fucking Flynn didn't help at all and I don't even have the benefit of a morning run to help take the edge off of my mood.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up for my run this morning," I yell at Taylor as he stands beside me.

"You were…un-wakeable, Sir," he says to me. "Knocked out, for lack of a better way to put it."

I cut eyes at him, catching his meaning.

He knows I went up to Anastasia's room last night. He better not be watching me on the CCTV afterhours.

My phone buzzes and I see that it's my first report on how Anastasia is doing.

"Hold my calls," I say as I pass Andrea and head to my office to check my computer.

There are several photos of Anastasia enjoying her day. She is chatting it up rather animatedly with a blonde girl I've seen before. I know she is one of Elena's, but she and Ana seem to be close friends. I smile at how much she is enjoying herself.

There are a few more pictures of her walking to class, eating the lunch Gail made her, stopping off to get what looks like tea at the local donut shop.

As I scroll down, one picture has me seeing red.

She is sitting on a bench taking with some boy and they seem rather friendly.

They are much too close for my comfort.

 _Any closer, she'd be on his damn lap._

Who the fuck is he?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally an update and not really a cliff hanger right.**

 **Q and A:**

 **Q: I keep getting asked why Christian goes into Ana's room when he is not allowed.**

 **A: Ana has not banned anyone from her room, but it is respected as her space and she knows she has that option.**

 **Q: Will there be an HEA with them together?**

 **A: I really don't want to spoil that for those that don't want to know, but remember, you can always pm me for that answer.**

 **You can also find the latest spoilers and teasers on Pinterest under the story title, on fb under lanieloveu, or FSoG fanfic obsessed group.**

 **Please overlook mistakes. I can only write on my off days and in my haste to rush this to you, I don't edit like I should.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it is very much appreciated.**


	16. Topping From The Bottom

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Topping From The Bottom**

 **Christian's POV**

"I can't believe this shit," I say as I stare at the picture of Anastasia walking with some college boy prick.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea's voice comes through my intercom. "Everyone is assembled in the boardroom for your ten o'clock meeting."

"I'm on my way," I tell her.

I shoot off a message to Prescott telling her to get more information on this college prick before I take my meeting.

…..

 **Ana's POV**

I breathe easy as I sit down for my last class of the day.

So far I am extremely happy with the course outlines for this semester. All of my favorite novels are on the required reading list and a few more that I haven't heard of but have already peaked my interests.

I'll visit the bookstore tomorrow and see if I can find any of them if Mr. Grey doesn't already have them in his library.

I look over at my new friend Matt. He seems to be just as excited as I am that his classes are to his liking, most of which he has with me since he is also an English Lit. major.

We met outside of our first class. He and I were the only ones that showed up early and we had to wait outside on a bench until it was time to go in.

He struck up a conversation with me and we hit it off as there aren't many of us book nerds left. He confided in me that his life's dream is to have first editions of his favorite classics. I was desperate to tell him about Mr. Grey's impressive collection, but I refrained.

I cant wait until he gets home from work so I can tell him about my day and the funny thing that happened with one of my professors.

"Are you sure you can't go over to get coffee with us," Matt asks now as we walk out of class to meet up with Emily.

We've been hanging out all day, the three of us.

"Okay, but just for a few minutes," I tell him. Emily doesn't say anything to give me a hard time about not hanging out longer as she knows I have a Dom to get back to.

"Great," she says, not giving Matt an opportunity to say anything to the contrary either.

I have a feeling she just wants to hang out with him herself anyway. He is so her type: tall, thin, with messy hair, and just enough confidence for it not to come off as pretentious.

...

We walk into the coffee shop and the delicious smells of things baking makes me hungry, but I don't eat anything. Mrs. Jones let it slip that Mr. Grey is planning something special for dinner. She was very excited about it. I swear she thinks he and I are dating. I realize the thought of dating him doesn't make my stomach turn like it did when we first met.

I'm having so much fun that I stay longer than I anticipated, but I'm not really that worried. Mr. Grey isn't due home for another two hours.

I was tempted to buy these fruit pastries shaped like little envelopes for him. They were unique enough to please him and I know he has a sweet tooth that he tries to hide. I was disappointed that they weren't fresh enough for his taste and I didn't have time for them to fill a special order.

We get more drinks to go and I'm in an excellent mood as we walk out of the coffee shop, but stop mid-stride.

"Did you forget something," Matt asks at my sudden stop.

I am unable to take another step as he advances closer to us.

 _It can't be him._

I want to kick myself as thinking about him all day has obviously conjured him up.

Emily follows my stare.

"Oh my God," she says about the man in the dark gray suit that is so tailor made to fit, it looks like its painted on to showcase every well defined muscle in his body.

"Anastasia," he says approaching us.

"He…Hello," I stammer back to him.

...

 **Christian's POV**

I pull up outside the coffee shop where Prescott informed me that Anastasia is hanging out with Emily and that prick, Matthew Kitt.

I spent the majority of my day studying his background check for any red flags and looking at the pictures I ordered her to send of the two of them.

Neglecting work is nothing new.

Since I've met Anastasia, I have paid little attention to any of the work that continues to pile up on my desk. My time has been better occupied by the ocean blue-eyed girl that I just can't seem to get out of my system.

I should call Flynn right now. He would have a field day with this shit. I can just hear him now: _"THE Christian Grey, sitting outside of a college campus, stalking a poor girl that has just simply gone to coffee with her mates."_

Screw him. I don't want to be bothered by him right now. I'm content with sitting in my car across the street waiting for her to come out.

It's not fucking stalking. I just want to pick her up from her first day of school. So what if she drove? So what if I made Taylor go back home and bring me the R8 so that I may impress her?

It's all perfectly within reason.

I check the time once again. She's been in there for twenty damn minutes. How much fucking tea is she drinking? Perhaps I should wander inside and see what the hell is going on in there. I could just say I happened upon the place, even though it is well out of my way.

I convince myself that my flimsy excuse will work as I get out of my car and walk over to the coffee shop. The Dom in me is cursing me to hell that I think I need an excuse to see my submissive.

Just as I am approaching, Ana walks out.

Her eyes go wide when she sees me. She must have said something because Emily and the prick are now aware of her surprise. Emily follows her stare and I can see she recognizes me. She instantly goes submissive when I look at her.

Emily is known to be a wonderful submissive. I can already tell she wouldn't give me any trouble.

 _Now why couldn't I pick a nice submissive girl like her?_

One look again at Anastasia answers that question. My body zings at the sight of her. I'll take her bad attempt at trying to be submissive over the real deal any day.

The thought of wanting her over a true submissive sends me into a mental tailspin.

 _It's the challenge she brings that has you wanting her, Grey._

I repeat that thought over and over so that by the time I am in front of them, I am in control once again.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," I say to Anastasia.

I take the opportunity to size up the prick as she stands like a deer caught in headlights at the fact that I am standing in front of her when she left me way across town this morning.

Clearly me showing up to check on her never entered her mind. Not that it should. It's not at all what Doms do, normally.

 _Normal is overrated anyway. Who the fuck wants normal shit?_

…

 **Ana's POV**

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," he says.

The way he is staring daggers at Matt lets me know he is the only "friend" he is interested in being introduced to.

"Of course," I say, but I'm not really sure how I'm to introduce him. "Matt, Emily this is uh…"

"Christian Grey," he finishes for me. "Ana's boyfriend."

I nearly drop the to-go cup of tea I'm carrying with that announcement. Especially when he makes it a point to use my preferred name in saying it. I realize it is because of Matt in what is clearly a challenge, but challenging him about what I don't quite understand.

"Nice meeting you," Matt says, friendly enough.

Emily has gone all bowed head submissive. I really want to punch her right now for not helping me out of this.

I nudge her when I see that Matt has noticed her quietly weird stance. She lifts her head, looking everywhere but at Mr. Grey.

I feel a pang of jealously as I see him pleased with her submitting to him so perfectly, unlike me, who messes it up nearly every chance she gets. I'm sure seeing her do it right makes him see what he's been missing with having me.

"I just came to pick you up so that we could celebrate your first day back in school together, Baby," Mr. Grey says.

My face flushes at the way he says the word "baby" like he actually means it, even though I know it's only for Matt's benefit.

In the back of my mind I still catch myself wondering how it would be if he actually meant all of this and he wasn't just using it as a way to beat his chest to Matt.

 _Christian Grey is not boyfriend material. Christian Grey is **NOT** boyfriend material._

I repeat the mantra over and over in my head until I believe it.

"But I drove," I say, reminding him of the car he gave me just this morning so that I could drive myself to school and back.

"I'll have someone pick it for you," he tells me.

He pulls me into his arms and gives me a kiss that makes my knees weak. I even hear Emily moan in vicarious ecstasy from it.

I feel his hand come up and tug at my collar to remind me of what it means.

"I missed you today," he continues to lather it on thick. "I want to take you out to dinner and show you just how much."

"Hmm," is all I manage to say at this point.

I am caught between feeling embarrassed, angry, and as humiliating as it is to admit, turned on by his kiss and fake loving boyfriend attention.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I call back to Matt and Emily over my shoulder as I'm being pulled away.

"Have a good time you two," Matt says.

I envy his oblivion. To him Mr. Grey is just a loving boyfriend coming to surprise his girlfriend by taking her out to celebrate, only Emily and I know better.

"Call me later," she mouths to me.

I already know she wants all the details on what it's like being Christian Grey's submissive, NDAs we sign be damned. I shake my head no as I won't be calling her for that conversation anytime soon.

Now that he and I are alone the loving boyfriend disappears and his mood sours. We sit in silence as he navigates his black two door sports car through the city.

…

"Sir, I don't think I'm dressed well enough...," I start to tell him as he tosses his keys to the valet outside of Canlis.

"Are you questioning me, Miss. Steele," he demands to know. So much for "Baby".

"No, Sir," I tell him.

I am just questioning why he would pick this place when I'm dressed in a simple white cotton knee length dress, blue jean jacket, and black flats. I would feel much better if he allowed me to change.

He walks confidently with a timid me on his arm anyway, as the hostess shows us to our table.

"Look at me," he demands as I pretend to study the menu.

I automatically raise my head to look at him. Something in his eyes is making me nervous. It's not anger, but it doesn't look good either. I just can't figure him out yet. I decide I need to tread lightly, so I sub up.

"How was your day," he asks me.

"Fine, Sir."

"Just fine," he repeats.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you like your classes," he asks.

I think he is genuinely interested and I am eager to tell him, but I just can't trust his mood yet.

"Yes, Sir," I simply answer his question.

He makes no further attempts to talk to me as we silently eat our dinner.

….

 **Christian's POV**

This is just fucking terrific. She's clamed up on me. I can't even sway her with conversation about her classes. I know she must be excited about them and I genuinely want to hear about her day.

I guess I should have thought better of barging in and interrupting her time with her friends. Perhaps I should have called Flynn to talk me out of it after all.

 _When the fuck do I second guess my actions? Fuck this shit. I am the goddamn DOM, I decide how this shit goes, not her._

I'll just order her to speak to me and not act all…Shit. I can't really tell her not to act all submissive.

 _Well I've really fucked myself in the ass this time._

We eat our meal in silence. Anastasia's uneasiness is pouring off of her and I hate it. I call the celebratory dinner a wash and drive us back to Escala.

"I need to catch up on work," I tell her, pissed at myself for getting us into this mess. Hopefully I haven't set us back in her trusting me with this fuck up. "I assume you'll be in the library."

"Yes, Sir," she says to me still with her two-word fucking answers.

I nod my approval and watch as she walks away in the direction of the library. She is practically running away from me. She hasn't done that since the first day she arrived.

...

I'm at my desk for a little over an hour pouring over the paperwork Ros, my VP, had couriered over for me to sign.

I'm suddenly aware that Anastasia is talking to someone. The voices are muffled, but I'd know hers anywhere. She can only be talking to either Taylor or Gail since they are the only ones here right now. It damn well better not be her and Taylor so engrossed in conversation.

I get up to go investigate. As I get closer to the library door, the voices become clearer so I stop and listen.

"So your professor gave you all an excerpt from a book and he wanted you to critique it," Gail asks.

"He sure did," she answers. "Well when we all passed our papers forward, each copy was filled with red marks. He went back to his desk and read the critiques out loud, all of them saying how they could see why the story was rejected by every publishing company in the state of Washington."

"And that pissed him off," Taylor adds. She must have nodded because I didn't hear her respond.

"It wasn't until he stormed out that his P.A. let us know that the excerpt was from the professor's own rejected novel," she finishes, her voice nearly in hysterics at that tidbit of juicy news.

"Oh no," Gail frets. "That poor man."

"Some people just can't handle the truth, Sweetheart," Taylor tells Gail and Anastasia giggles at, I'm sure, him calling her sweetheart.

Even so, I can't stand that he's made her giggle. I want to fucking make her giggle.

I wanted her to tell ME about her damn day, but instead she tells Taylor and Gail. I'm sure that prick Matt was there to have a good laugh about it with her today.

My blood is boiling.

Everyone gets to share in her day, but me. She is MINE and its time she realizes that fact.

I push the door open so loudly that Taylor stands on alert.

"Leave us," I tell them. "I need to speak with Miss. Steele. Alone."

Gail automatically looks at Taylor for direction.

He makes a move to leave, but when she doesn't follow, he takes her by the hand and leads her out. He has to visibly tug her along. Her feet have turned to lead as she shuffles unwillingly out the door behind her fiancé who himself is not pleased with me at the moment.

He gives me a look, making it clear that I best not forget myself and hurt Anastasia before he walks out the door. When the hell did this shit happen? Now she has my staff defending her.

I close the door with a loud thud behind them that resounds throughout the library.

I regard Anastasia as she looks at me wide eyed at what could only be described as fear.

As I stalk up to her, my intentions are so clear that she instinctively backs away until she hits the far wall behind her. I grab both of her wrist with one hand and hold them above her head pressing them into the hard brick.

My other hand is busy lifting up her cotton dress.

"Apparently you need a lesson in who this belongs to, Miss. Steele," I say to her as I push the crotch of her panties over and dip my middle finger inside of her pussy.

"No, Sir," she answers, even though it wasn't a question.

She tries unsuccessfully to squirm away from me. Her trying to resist me only makes me want to control her more.

I bring my lips to hers and I feel every muscle in her body constrict as she braces for the contact.

Seconds later she relaxes into it and it gets me hard the way her body responds to me even when she doesn't want it to.

I pull out of the kiss to look at her. She looks like an angel in her white cotton dress. So sweet.

 _Too damn sweet for my taste right now._

"Take off your clothes," I demand of her as I step back to give her room.

She toes out of her slip-on flats before pulling the hem of her dress over her head, letting it fall gently to the floor beside her. Her white bra, that perfectly matches her dress is next followed by her panties.

"Safe words," I ask her as she stands before me naked.

"Yellow and red, Sir," she tells me with her head bowed.

"LOOK AT ME," I yell, making her jump as she quickly lifts her head.

Her eyes lock with mine, her doe-eyes turn wanton, letting me know she's not as scared of me as she is letting on.

"Come here," I demand of her and she obeys. "Who's collar are you wearing?"

"Your collar, Sir."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I belong to you, Sir."

"Do you, Miss. Steele," I bark at her. "I didn't get that feeling at all today."

"I don't understand," she tells me.

"Who was the boy?"

"Just a boy," she quickly says. "I met him today. He's just a friend, Sir. I...I thought I could have friends."

"He wants in your panties," I tell her. "He want what's mine. Can he have it, Miss. Steele?"

"No, Sir," she says. "I am obligated to you."

Her feeling **obligated** to me just angers me more.

I don't want her Goddamn obligation. I want her… _submission_?

 _Yes, of course that's what I want._

"Undress me."

I watch in awe as her fingers move over my shirt, lifting it off of my skin so not to touch me as she works the buttons. She slides it off my arms. Her nipples brush into my chest as she does, making me moan in pleasure at the feel of them.

She moves to my pants, unbuckling the belt then the button and zipper, letting them fall in a heap at my ankles. I toe out of my shoes and finish taking off my pants and underwear, tossing them to the side.

She catches her breath in surprise when I lift one of her legs up. She grabs hold of me to steady herself.

Still being mindful of where to touch me, she wraps her arms around my neck.

Her pussy now assessable to me, I run my dick between her folds. I am surprise to find her wet.

 _Fuck she is soaking wet._

She bites back a moan when I enter her.

"Fuck," I groan at how tight she is. How deliciously addicting she is.

She holds on tightly to my neck as I pound into her, my one hand holding on to her lifted leg while the other is grabbing at her ass to keep her still.

Raising up on her tip toe, I know she is close to orgasm and it doesn't look like she has any intention of asking my permission.

I pull out of my naughty girl just before she cums. Her juices come dripping out of her on to the hard wood floor.

"Were you planning on cuming without permission, Miss. Steele," I demand of her.

"No… no, Sir," she stammers out her lie.

 _Fuck, she can't even lie well enough to save her sweet ass a punishment._

I hook my pinky finger into her collar and lead her to the massive Bubinga wood desk in the corner of the library.

I bend her over, draping her across the desk, exposing her ass to me.

"Who does this belong to," I demand to know as I cup her ass and her pussy in my right hand. Her own hands are bound together in my left.

"You, Sir," she tells me.

"Damn right it belongs to me," I say as I un-cup her.

I take my hand, now wet from her juices, and slap her on the ass ten times watching as it becomes bright pink.

It was supposed to be a punishment, but the way she was whimpering gives away that she enjoys being spanked.

I sit in the chair and turn her around to face me before I pull her down on top of me.

Her legs are slung over the chair's armrests as she straddles me. She is open wide as I pound into her, making her bounce up with each hard thrust.

I tangle a hand in her hair that is now a sweaty mess on top of her head while my other grabs her ass to gyrate her on top of me.

"Please," she begs.

"No," I grunt out. "You haven't earned it. You won't be cumming tonight, Miss. Steele. Is that understood?"

"Ye…yes, Sir," she says, near tears.

I circle her waist to hold her as I stand up.

Laying her back down on the table, I spread her legs and fuck her, going in deep.

I am so close to cuming, but I can't decide if I want to do it inside of her or pull out and mark her skin with my cum.

 _Fuck she feels so damn good there is no way I'm pulling out of her._

I pound into her, not giving a shit if she is enjoying it or not, but the look of agony on her face lets me know that she is enjoying it.

Her bottom lip is captured so tightly in between her teeth, I fear they may pierce straight through. Her brows are furrowed and tears are pouring down the sides of her eyes which are silently begging me to let her cum.

 _Fuck, why did I have to look at her?_

I try to ignore her. I try to focus on my own release, but my dick is not cooperating with me at the moment.

What the fuck, now I can't even cum until she cums. No **fucking** way.

I try to force it and make it happen, but it's no use.

Shit  
Shit

SHIT

"Cum," I finally relent, desperate now to feel her pussy contract around me, allowing me the release I need.

Her pained expression gives way to question. Surely she didn't hear right, that her Dom is going back on a punishment.

I demand that she cums again and watch as her eyes wall back in her head and her body shakes with orgasm.

"Aw, fuck," I yell out as her pussy squeezes my dick, taking my orgasm from me.

I explode inside of her so violently that I can barely keep standing. I pump into her as she takes every last drop of cum out of my dick.

"SHIT," I say. I can't fucking believe I went against my own damn punishment and let her cum.

I look at her, laid out on the desk, panting and writhing in pleasure. The sight of her gets me hard all over again.

"Go to your room," I tell her, pissed off that she has gotten the better of me in this so-called punishment.

She quickly slips on her dress, picks up her underwear and shoes and leaves the room.

I take note of the cum puddle she's left on the desk.

 _Some fucking punishment._

…

 **Ana's POV**

I get up off of the desk.

My legs are wobbly from the orgasm I am still feeling the last of, but I quickly slip on my dress and gather up the rest of my things.

"Shit," I hear Mr. Grey exclaim loudly as I go to my room.

I take a shower, washing all of the sweat and body fluids off of me.

I can't believe how intense that just was. I can't believe how turned on I just was. Thank God he changed his mind and let me have an orgasm. I think I would have died if he didn't.

I was scared at first when he yelled at me, I'd never seen him that angry before, but when I looked into his eyes I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I still pretended to be afraid anyway, figuring that's what a submissive is supposed to do. I even tried to pretend I didn't like the hand spanking, but I don't think I was that good of an actress.

Exhausted, I don't even bother to put any pajamas on as I climb into bed and let sleep take me.

…..

I stretch awake to the music of a piano playing. It must be still early in the morning because the sun is nowhere near up.

The melody is so sad it beckons me out of bed.

I pull back the covers and smell the faint scent of arnica cream that has been rubbed on my now pale behind.

He must have come in sometime after I'd fallen asleep to care for me. Why that makes me smile like an idiot, I don't know. I won't waste time trying to figure myself out right now.

Realizing I'm naked, I slip my robe on and creep quietly down the hall. I see Mr. Grey sitting at the piano in nothing but his pajama bottoms, concentrating on the piano keys.

Something about him draws me down the stairs to him and before I can stop myself, I am standing before him.

He has stopped playing and is now regarding me intently.

"Miss. Steele," he says to me in question when I just stand without a word.

I want to ask him if he's still angry at me or what I even did to make him so angry in the first place, but the words won't form in my head right.

"Did I wake you," he prompts me to speak again.

I shake my head no and he raises an eyebrow at the annoying gesture.

I don't know what has possessed me, but I untie my robe and let it fall at my feet.

I stand before him naked, watching his eyes go from shock to desire as he eye fucks me.

Whatever entered my body and made me disrobe a moment ago has quickly abandoned me and I am now left feeling embarrassed.

My face heats up and I bend down to grab my robe.

Mr. Grey stops me by pulling me into his lap.

Straddling him once again, I find that he is now naked. I have only a moment to wonder where his pajamas went before he slips himself deep inside me.

All my thoughts fly out the wall of windows behind him as he fucks me with slow torture on his piano bench.

I moan out as my lips find his.

He tries to pull away, but I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him into me, needing him close like he was that night he came into my bed.

"Mmmmmm," he moans as he gives in and pulls me flush against his chest. I love the feel of his skin on mine.

...

Too weak from orgasm to walk, he carries me up to my room.

He grumbles something about me topping from the bottom as he cleans me up and puts me to bed. I have no clue what that means and I'm too tired to question it, so I'll save it for tomorrow.

I still don't know what I did to see this side of him, but all in all I must confess it was the best first day of school ever.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Is anybody else feeling just a little sympathetic towards Christian and the fact that his little "submissive" has just thrown him for a loop." LOL.**

 **I was tempted to cut this in half as it seemed like a lot to me, but I promised those of you on FB that I would leave it intact, so there you are.**

 **Q and A time:**

 **Q: Who is the mystery guy? A: Well I guess that one has been answered. A lot of you thought it was Jose, but I really don't enjoy his character so I try not to use him as much as possible.**

 **I know some of you are probably wondering if Emily already knew Christian was Ana's Dom. No she didn't.**

 **Some of you were afraid his jealousy would get out of control and cause him to push Ana too far. Rest assured that is not the BDSM story I am telling.**

 **Once again, please overlook mistakes.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	17. A New Shade of Gray

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 17**

 **A New Shade of Gray**

 **Christian's POV**

I go in to check on Ana after I've calmed down. I was so pissed at myself, I couldn't even give her aftercare.

I grab the arnica cream from the playroom on my way in to see her.

Like always, she leaves her door cracked open. I don't understand why she does this. I truly hope she's not afraid to be in here.

She's fast asleep so I gently clean her up and rub her down with the cream. I smile at how pink her ass is. She really did take that spanking like a seasoned sub.

 _And fuck me, it turned her on._

"There is hope for you yet, Miss. Steele," I whisper to her angelic face.

I sit and watch her sleep like I did the first time I took her on the island and just like before I am tempted to crawl into bed with her. I find so much comfort in the solace she brings me. I know it would be a peaceful sleep.

Not wanting to blur the lines, I go downstairs and try to find comfort in playing the piano.

I sit playing Transcriptions by Bach, focusing on getting every note just right. I am suddenly aware of Anastasia. I feel her long before I look up to see her. She is at the top of the stairs watching me as I play.

I assumed she would creep back to her room like the night she first awoke to me playing. I am pleasantly surprised when she instead walks boldly down the stairs to stand before me.

I try to engage her when she fails to speak, but Jesus Christ she does something better than talk to me, she gives me a Goddamn strip tease.

I watch as she unties her robe and lets it flutter to the floor at her feet, now standing before me naked.

 _My God she is perfection._

I quickly slip off the pajama bottoms I'm wearing as I watch her suddenly become self conscious and try to reach for her robe.

 _Oh no you don't. You are going to finish what you started with this sexy as fuck tease._

I grab her and haul on top of me.

SHIT SHIT SHIT she feels good. Too fucking good to be good for me.

She kisses me and damn if I don't crave more.

I try to pull back to gain some semblance of control, but it all goes to hell when she grabs the nape of my neck. Her fingers are tangled painfully tight in my hair pulling me into her.

Fuck she is taking ownership of me and Goddamnit Grey, you fucking like it.

Unable to resist the siren that is Anastasia Steele, I give in.

With a deep moan, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me, taking ownership of her as well, allowing her to give me the best damn fuck of my life on my piano bench, no less. I will never look at it the same.

"I can't believe you just topped from the bottom," I complain, more to myself than to her.

I thought she was asleep in my arms as I carried her limp body to her room, but she lifts her head to frown at me in confusion. I can see she wants to question me, but her eyelids and head are too heavy. She lies her head back down on my shoulder and closes her eyes again.

I clean her up for the second time tonight.

Exhausted I go to my own bed and pass out.

…..

 **Ana's POV**

I wake to my alarm driving me crazy with its beeping, so I turn it off. I am tempted to roll back over and go to sleep, but I don't want to be late my second day.

I still have to find out if Mr. Grey got my car back for me or maybe he'll require Taylor to drive me after all, since I somehow messed up yesterday.

I hop in the shower and let the warm water revive me.

"Yes," I say from behind my glass shower door when I hear a knock.

I panic when the door opens, hoping it's not Taylor checking in on me. Surely he hears the shower running.

I breathe easy when I realize it's Mr. Grey.

Then I start to freak out when I realize it's Mr. Grey.

He doesn't come in here if it's not to clean me up after we've had sex.

"May I join you," he asks me.

"Yes," I say quickly. "Yes, Sir."

"You can tell me if you'd rather shower alone," he explains.

"No," I tell him. "I would like…the company."

 _The company? What a dumb thing to say._

I should have just told him that I would love his sexy body in my shower.

 _Like that would go over well_.

He rids himself of his pajamas and steps in behind me. Taking the soapy sponge from my hand, he begins to wash my back.

"Your car is parked in its space downstairs," he tells me. "I won't be showing up again today. You are free to spend time with your friends without fear of interruption. Do apologize to Miss. Parks. It wasn't my intention to intimidate her."

I try not to laugh at poor Emily. Hopefully she has her eyes lifted up off the ground by now. I can't really blame her. I nearly ran in the opposite direction when Mr. Grey first looked at me all Dom personified.

But my humor quickly fades when I realize he knows her and must know what a good sub she seems to be.

He turns me around to face him. I can't bring myself to look at him so I keep my eyes cast downward.

"What is it," he asks when I stand quiet.

"Emily is the perfect submissive," I tell him.

"Look at me," he demands and I lift my gaze to look in his eyes.

They nearly take my breath away. They are a new shade of gray. Soft and warm.

"She may be the perfect submissive, but **you** are perfection in all things, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "I have zero interest in Miss. Parks or anyone else but you, for that matter. Get the thought out of your head."

I stare open mouthed. How could he make me feel so special and so chastened all at the same time?

"Y…yes, Sir," I tell him.

I suddenly feel inspired by the look in his eyes so I just go with it.

"Why were you so angry with me," I ask him.

"I was angry with myself. I acted impulsively and it caused you to shut down and become submissive."

"Don't you want me to be submissive," I ask him.

"Yes. A submissive that trusts her Dom. Yesterday, we lost some of that because of my actions."

"I was trying to please you," I confess about my shutting down.

"I know," he says kissing me on the lips. "Let's get you dry before you wrinkle."

He shuts off the water before we step out and then wraps me in a soft warm towel.

I wait as he dries himself off and puts on the robe he brought in with him before he goes about the business of drying me.

I watch him and I can tell he is silently thinking.

"What does it mean to top from the bottom," I ask him.

He flashes a smile so rare at me that I can't help but smile back.

"It's when a sub takes control and acts like the Dom," he answers me in basic terms.

"Bu…but I didn't," I tell him. No way did I do that.

"That little strip tease you did on me begs to differ," he tells me.

 _Oh my God. What was I thinking._

I cringe at the thought of doing that.

"Relax," he tells me. "I don't mind that kind of topping, Miss. Steele. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. Apparently, I need…. variety."

"You do," I ask him, not quite sure what that means exactly.

"That was my therapist's answer when I talked to him this morning," he tells me.

"Therapist," I repeat, baffled that he is opening up to me this way.

He truly needs to talk to this therapist more often if this Mr. Grey is the result.

"I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Miss. Steele," he warns me. "Obviously."

"That's not true," I tell him shaking my head and he sighs.

"Don't start with that me having a heart shit again," he tells me and just like that warm, soft Mr. Grey is gone.

"I'll leave you to dry your hair," he says.

"Yes, Sir," I say to his retreating back.

"Miss. Steele," he says turning around. "I look forward to hearing about your day. I would appreciate if you would share it with me. You are mine once you're here after all."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him. He actually looks hurt and I don't like that look on him at all.

I call to him before he turns to leave.

"I'm yours," I tell him. "No matter where I am."

His eyes suddenly turn to fire as he covers the space between us. His mouth and hands are all over me as he lifts me up bridal style and carries me to my bed.

"Aw fuck, yes," he whispers when I grab his hips as he enters me. I moan out from the pleasure of the feel of him on top of me.

I am so going to be late for class, but I can't seem to bring myself to care.

...

 **Christian's POV**

"Goddamnit," I yell out when I hit my office.

Andrea, who walked in behind me with my morning coffee and messages quickly sits them on the desk and leaves me alone.

Fucking Flynn, I am going to fire his ass for the bullshit advice he gives me.

"Open up to her," he said.

"It's the only way to repair the trust you've so callously thrown in her face," he said.

"She may have a mind to end your contract the way you abused your position yesterday," he said.

"And good on her for doing it," he said.

 _Well fuck him._

What good did opening up to her get me but a now pining school girl.

The look on her face after we fucked this morning. I'd swear it was one of a girl that is smitten.

I have to put a stop to this her thinking I have a heart bullshit.

 _No more fucking in her bed. Playroom only from now on._

I shake my head at myself.

How the fuck was I supposed to resist her after she said what she said looking at me the way she was, wrapped in that towel with her hair combed back wet behind her. Telling me that she's always mine.

I would have been a damn fool not to take her to bed.

And fuck was it good.

It amazes me just how good it is.

She tried to tease me, to resist me the way she now knows I like it. Keeping her legs closed until I literally had to pry them open, with that damn bottom lip captured playfully in her mouth to surpass her grin from driving me insane.

The way it felt when she finally surrendered to me is like nothing I've ever experienced. It sent a sensation through me that made every strand of hair on my body stand straight up.

I don't think I will ever get my fill of her.

I have to have her every chance I get. It's the only way to get her out of my system enough to let her go at the end of our contract.

…

 _Two Weeks Later._

 **Ana's POV**

I missed my first class completely again this morning and I haven't made it on time since the first day.

Mr. Grey knocks me out in the playroom so utterly every night, I can't get up on time in the mornings.

Thank God Matt takes great notes and he lets me copy them.

We are at the library now and I am looking them over.

"You really didn't miss much today," he says trying to make me feel better about it. The 10 full pages of notes he took does little to back up his claim though.

Our first test is coming up soon and I have been studying my butt off.

Mr. Grey has been nothing but supportive of the time I need to study.

We have dinner together and we tell each other all about our day. I go off to the study for a few hours and get the work I need done for school finished. Often times, he joins me, and we work in compatible silence as he also finishes up work he needs to get done. Then we head to the playroom for a long session.

"Let's go get something to eat," Matt tells Emily and me now.

"Save us a table," she tells him.

"Don't take too long," he says before going on without us.

"Well," she asks once he leaves.

"No comment," I tell her. She has been hounding me since she found out Mr. Grey was my Dom.

"You have to give me something," she says. "Is he everything that the girls say he is? Did he really drive Leila crazy?"

"He absolutely did not," I tell her, wondering why I'm so defensive. "You know we are not allowed to talk about this."

"We never tell anyone else," she says. "I hear he was Mistress Elena's pet."

"What," I say to her. "She must have told you to keep him satisfied. He is her favorite. He was her sub for a few years before she taught him how to be a Dom."

"I…I don't believe you," I tell her, but her words have caught my attention. Mr. Grey did mention he was a sub a long time ago. "Who told you that?"

"Franco," she says and I roll my eyes at Esclava's gossiping hairstylist. "Okay I know he embellishes, but this time I believe him. He heard them arguing once and he heard Mistress Elena say that she taught him everything he knows and that she is **still** his Domme so he better stay in line."

This can't be true. Mistress Elena couldn't be the one who was so harsh with him when he was a sub.

 _Of course it's true. It wreaks of her._

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this," I say, disgusted by the thought of him subbing for her.

"Uh oh," Emily says, eyeing me up and down. "Don't tell me you've caught the Grey fever too. Man this guy is 16 for 16."

"16," I say shocked a the number of submissives.

"That I know of so far," she tells me. "He must be damn good to thaw you out. I thought for sure you'd be able to resist his charms."

"You sure couldn't," I remind her of her reaction to him.

"Give me a break," she shrugs embarrassed. "I looked up to see the holy grail of Doms walking toward us. I freaked out. It took all I had not to pee my pants."

I laugh

It's funny that I don't see him that way at all anymore like I did when I first saw him. I mean, he is intimidating as hell and very high handed, but he's not at all the torture monster that I thought he was.

"Let's go before Matt blows up our cellphones," she jokes.

"Speak of the devil," I tell her as I take my phone out of my pocket to take the call, thinking its him.

"Hello," I answer the phone before turning to Emily. "It's not him. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

She nods as she gives a quick wave before walking away.

"Miss. Steele," a female voice comes on the line.

"This is Isabela Chang, the on-call doctor for your father this morning," she explains.

"Yes," I say, getting worried by the tone of her voice.

"The Cellulitis in your father's leg has caused him to develop sepsis," she continues. "That's when…"

"I know what it is," I tell her. I've read everything on the subject since he developed Cellulitis a week ago. "What are you doing for him?"

"The cocktail of antibiotics his doctors prescribed are not working. It's now very advanced," she explains. "It's caused him to become quite confused this morning. His organs are at risk for failing. He is no longer able to consent to treatment and it is now a matter of life and death. We need your permission to operate…"

"Do it," I tell her.

"How soon can you get here to sign the paperwork," she asks.

"I'm on my way," I tell her.

I grab my bag and my car keys, leaving my unpacked books behind as I race out of the library to my car.

I hit Mr. Grey's number on speed dial.

"Miss. Steele," he answers the way he normally does when I call him.

"Sir," I say, near tears.

"What's wrong," he says. I can hear the concern in his voice.

"My dad, he needs emergency surgery. I need to get to the hospital," I tell him.

Why I called him, I have no idea. He is on the other side of town. Much too far away to be of help to me.

"You're too upset to drive," he says. "I'll have someone take you."

 _No I can't wait._

"But, Sir," I start to tell him.

"Miss. Steele," I woman comes up behind me. I am a little taken aback.

"Y…yes," I say to her, holding my cellphone tightly in my hand up to my ear.

"My name is Belinda Prescott. I work for Mr. Grey. He has informed me of your situation and I will be more than happy to get you to the hospital quickly and safely."

"Go with her," Mr. Grey demands.

"Okay," I tell him, not having time or even caring enough to question where she came from so fast.

"I'll meet you there," he assures me.

"Thank you," I tell him, feeling relieved that he's coming to be with me.

"You don't have to thank me," he whispers to me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I had a lot of PMs wanting to know about HEA. I hope I answered all of you. If not let me know.**

 **Q and A time:**

 **Q: How does Emily know Christian is a Dom? A: He is a well known and well liked Dom. Its a nod to The Sub Club.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. It is always very much appreciated.**


	18. The Beginning Of The End

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Beginning Of The End**

 **Christian's POV**

Anastasia sits quiet next to me in the waiting room, looking at a photo of her father, lost in her own sea of worries.

Ray has been in surgery for over two hours and we haven't heard a word from anyone.

Not one to be kept waiting, I sent Mom in a moment ago to try and find out something for us.

I called her as soon as I got off the phone with Anastasia.

I wanted her to have someone familiar and knowledgeable to help her with what I'm sure was a difficult decision in sending her father in for surgery. I knew mom could answer all of her questions for her and ask the doctors a few Anastasia didn't know to ask.

When I arrived, mom was sitting next to her helping her fill out forms.

"Anything," I ask her now when she approaches us. Anastasia and I both stand, eager to hear.

"He is half way through the surgery," she tells us. "He is doing very well. His vital signs are stable and holding and his will is very strong."

"Thank you, Grace," Anastasia says, hugging her.

"You are very welcome my sweet dear," mom says, hugging her back. "I'll leave you two alone. Do call if you need anything."

"We will, mom," I tell her, kissing her cheek goodbye.

We sit once again in silence.

"You don't have to stay," she says. "It's going to be a while and I'm sure you have more pressing things to do. You've missed almost a full day of work already and…"

I lift her hand and press it to my lips to calm the worry I see in her eyes.

"There is no place I would rather be," I tell her. "You must be hungry. I'll have Taylor bring you in something to eat."

She shakes her head no.

"I just can't eat right now," she tells me and I nod in understanding.

We sit in silence again, but now I continue to hold her hand in an effort to comfort her.

…..

 _Three hours later_

The surgeon finally emerges.

"How is he," Ana asks a we stand once again.

"He made it through just fine," Dr. Chang says, smiling at us for good measure. I'm sure the concern is evident on both our faces. "He'll be in recovery for a few more hours than he'll go back to his room."

"May we see him," Ana asks.

"Yes, of course," she says. "He is allowed two visitors at a time right now, but very briefly. He is still out of it from the anesthesia."

"Thank you, Dr. Chang," Ana tells her as she gets the nurse to escort us back.

I stand in the doorframe of his room as Ana visits with her father. I don't want to intrude, but at the same time I want to see for myself that he's okay.

I listen as she talks to him, the man that is mainly responsible for raising the amazing woman that she is today. The woman that intrigues every inch of my mind and body like no one ever has before her.

"I know you are going to be so angry with me when you wake up," she tells him. "But just know that I did this because I love you. I am doing all of this because I love you and I can't bear to lose you."

I watch as she gently kisses his forehead and smooths his sandy colored hair off his face.

Guilt hits me in spades when I see her reason for being with me lying there helpless and in living color. Her desperation to save him leading her to sell herself to be used by monsters like me and Elena.

I can't stand to be in my own skin right now.

I hate who I am and what I've done to contribute to this decision she made.

 _You are a real piece of work, Grey. And after all you've done, she still believes you have a heart._

The nurse's voice interrupts my thoughts, telling us our time with him is up.

Ana says her goodbyes and promises to be here the minute they tell her it's okay to visit again.

I extend my hand to her and she places one of her small soft ones in mine while she wipes at her tears with the handkerchief I gave her earlier.

...

"It had to be done," I tell her as we sit in the back of Taylor's SUV. "He'll see that. He'll understand."

"I don't think he will," she tells me of her stubborn father. "Would you understand and forgive such a betrayal?"

"Eventually, yes," I tell her, honestly. "Especially once I learned of the circumstances. You had no choice. The alternative would have been him dying."

"I think he would have preferred that," she tells me. "I think it was what he wanted. He knew this could happen. They warned us, but he didn't care. He just stopped caring."

"He'll learn to care again," I assure her.

It seems she's given up hope that he'll forgive her for going against his wishes, but I strongly believe he'll come around. The man has no idea what she's sacrificed just to get him this far.

"Once he realizes he can go back to doing nearly everything he did before he got hurt, he'll be back to himself before long," I reason with her.

She mentioned he likes fishing in one of our many conversations about him. Once he gets the all clear, I'll arrange for them to go out and spend as much time as they want out on the water together.

"I'm going to have a nice size collection of these," she says, holding up my handkerchief to gesture her meaning. "I should give this one back though."

"Keep it," I suggest, causing her to study me. "I'm sure your rabbit could make good use of it."

She gifts me a giggle as her face instantly turns pink in reference to her rabbit.

The first night I came into her bed, I'd dislodged the matted old stuffed animal from under her pillow and was shocked to see he was sporting one of my handkerchiefs around his neck.

Ana's face flamed with embarrassment as she pushed him off the bed onto the floor and we continued on with our fucking without a word about it.

We've yet to speak about it until this moment and obviously she is still embarrassed by it.

"That is a beautiful sound," I tell her and she looks at me in question. "Your giggle. You should do it more often. Perhaps I should give you more reasons to do it."

Her mouth opens slightly to accommodate her gasp. Her eyes are begging for me to kiss her.

Long since given up the pretense that I have any power to resist her, I lean in and give her what she wants.

Her fingers automatically make their way into my hair and with that goes the notion of this being just a little kiss in the back of the car.

I undo our seatbelts and pull her into my lap. She comes to me willing, turning me on with her mouth, but stops short at doing anything else.

I'm sure that if it was anyone but Taylor a few inches away from us, I would be inside of her right now.

I could still make her do it, but it would be a gross misuse of power knowing how much she respects him. She would be mortified and that isn't what I want her to ever feel about what we do.

I put my libido on hold for the time being as there are matters going on that we need to deal with right now.

"Come," I say to her as we get off of the elevator. "You need to eat."

I lead her into the dining room where Gail has already prepared our meal. I am pleased to see her appetite has returned and she eats a good sized portion of her Spaghetti alle Vongole.

…..

 **Ana's POV**

"There are a few things we need to discuss," he tells me as I sip my white wine after I've cleaned my plate of Mrs. Jones' delicious Spaghetti. "I am privy to the reasons why you are involved with BDSM."

"How," I ask him taken.

"The night Taylor escorted you to get your things from your apartment, Elena and I had a meeting about we discussed you," he tells me. "I questioned your motives since you didn't seem at all interested in the lifestyle. She informed me that your father was injured and you were helping him."

"I see," I say to him. So that's why he's been so easy on me. He pity's me. "Uh… it was my main reason for doing this, yes, Sir."

"Did Elena approach you in school," he asks angry. "Did she coerce you into this?"

"No, Sir. Emily knew I needed money fast so she introduced me to Mistress Lincoln."

He sighs, unconvinced.

"I did it willingly," I tell him. "She was ready to send me on my way, but I did what she asked and…honestly, I'm glad I did it because I don't know how I would have been able to help my dad otherwise. I know he wouldn't have survived. I'm very grateful, Sir."

"What did she ask you to do?"

I'm not sure I should answer, so I stay quiet.

 _This is already going against the NDA I signed with her and I know he was her ex sub. Maybe his loyalty is to her._

"What has you tongue," he asks me.

"I don't know if we should be discussing this," I tell him, looking around as if Mistress Elena is going to pop out and confront me any minute now.

"Come," he says getting up offering me his hand.

He leads me to his office and closes the door.

"Why are you afraid to discuss it," he asks me as he takes his seat behind his large desk and I sit down in one of the chairs in front of him. He is all business now and I like him this way. "Do you still not trust me?"

"I do trust you," I tell him. "I'm just not sure about this particular thing. I'm just not sure if this is a good thing we should be taking about."

"Why not," he asks me. "Has she threatened you?"

I stay silent.

"Of course she's threatened you," he answers his own question. " You don't have to continue working for her if it's not what you want. In fact, now that your father is on the mend, I would hope that you would stop.'

"Are we really allowed to just stop," I ask him.

"Yes, of course," he says. "Elena's threats are meaningless, Miss. Steele. I won't let her come near you if it's not what you want."

 _How can he say that if he is still made to stay in line himself?_

"But you were her sub, Sir," I say to him. "Aren't you obligated to do what she says?"

"Who told you that," he asks me, but I stay quiet. "Yes, I was her sub. But I'm not the fifteen-year-old boy I used to be…"

He pauses when he hears my loud gasp.

 _Fifteen. He was her sub at fifteen._

"As I said, it was a long time ago, Miss. Steele," he continues on. "I dealt with Elena for the convenience her services used to bring. I was severing ties with her until she literally dangled you in my face the first time I saw you, making it impossible for me to walk away."

"I don't understand," I tell him.

"I was extremely attracted to you," he tells me. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I tried to hide it, but Elena knows me well enough. Then when I found out you worked for her, I had to play her game. She told me you were a virgin and threatened to send you to a Dom who has a reputation of being very hard core no matter how inexperienced his sub is. She knew I wouldn't like that idea, so I stayed her client just to have you."

"You took me to protect me from that Dom," I ask him. "Is that why you did the TPE, you were scared Elena would get to me?"

"I would like to say yes, but I know better."

I shake my head in disagreement.

 _He continues to prove to me over and over again that he does have a heart, a very caring one. Why can't he see it?_

"Don't," he tells me in frustration. "Stop believing all this bullshit you've convinced yourself of about me. The truth is I am a very selfish man. I wanted you and I couldn't stand the thought of someone else having you first."

"Why do you always make it sound so trivial, Sir," I ask him. "You could have had me without all the extra trouble of me invading your space twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

"I'm not some damn Saint, Miss. Steele," he snipes back at me. "Make no mistake, when I am done with you, I have every intention of sending you on your way without so much as a second thought as to who you end up with next."

"If any of that were true, we wouldn't even be having this conversation," I counter. "Sir."

"Stand," he demands and I obey. "Do I need to remind you of who I am?"

"No, Sir," I tell him. "I am well aware."

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean, Miss. Steele," he barks at me getting up quickly, rounding his desk to stand before me.

"Nothing bad, Sir," I assure him. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"You just won't give that shit up will you," he says, running a hand through his hair. "Your ideas of me."

"No, Sir," I answer him, firmly.

"And if I was to drag your ass to the playroom, tie you up, beat you, then fuck you without giving a damn, would you still hold me in such high regards," he demands to know.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him just as firmly again.

I yelp when he lifts me up and slams my butt down on his desk.

"You don't know me, Miss. Steele," he tells me. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"I know better than you think," I tell him, defiantly. "Sir."

My feet feel the floor beneath me again and I steady myself, pressing against his strong hold until he eventually lets me go and I am standing on my own again.

"Even if you did all those things to me, it wouldn't change what I know to be true about you. It would only be you trying to prove something to yourself that you are the monster you so desperately want me to believe you are. But I won't believe it. And in all this time I've been with you, you have never once "fucked me," and certainly not without giving a damn…Sir"

He looks at me like he's never seen me before. His eyes dance in rage, wonder, and…if I'm not mistaken…lust.

If I could, I would be looking at myself the same way, minus the lust.

I truly don't know what's come over me. Maybe I am just upset, maybe like my dad, I just don't care anymore, but I can't seem to stop the words that are coming out of my mouth.

As determined as he is to make me see the bad in him, I am equally determined to make him see the good.

"If I haven't been fucking you than what the fuck do you think we've been doing," he demands to know now.

"I…I don't know," I tell him. "But it definitely doesn't feel like you're just fucking me when you do it to me… Sir."

"Stop adding, Sir, like it's a goddamn afterthought." he yells. "I am your, Sir."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him quickly, not even realizing I was doing that. "You are my, Sir. But you are not a monster and you will never convince me you are."

"Then I have grossly misled you," he tells me. "I am a monster and you are nothing more to me than a inexperience submissive that I want to torture and fuck. And believe me, fucking is ALL we've been doing, Miss. Steele."

"Does it make you feel better when you hurt me," I ask him. "Saying mean things because I see the good in you. Why do you care so much that I see it? Why do you want to punish me for it?"

"If I wanted to punish you, believe me, I damn well would," he tells me. "I am trying to open your eyes to the reality of who I am, not your wrapped ideals of me."

"Maybe your perception of yourself is what's wrapped," I tell him.

I quickly cover my mouth to try and stop more words from slipping out.

"Sir...I..."

"Go to your room. Before you see a side of me that you are ill prepared to deal with," he theatens.

I stand unmoved, trying not to let him intimidate me, proving himself right, but he gives me a look so cold that it freezes the room.

Everything in me is screaming to run away from him, from whoever this person is Mr. Grey has just become.

I give in to my instincts and move past him, making a terrified dash for the door.

I run full speed as fast as my legs can move, but they are not covering the short distance fast enough.

Finally, I make it to the door. I get it cracked open just to have it slamed shut again.

Mr. Grey is behind me, holding the door closed with the palm of his hand while I am desperately trying to pry it open.

He is busy attempting to turn me around with his other hand, but I won't budge. I am dead set on getting the door open and running out of the room away from him.

Letting go of the door, he grabs hold of both my shoulders and spins me around to face him.

"Never run from me like that again," he says to me. I can hear the anguish in his voice.

"But you said for me to go," I tell him, still struggling to be free of his grasp so that I may leave.

"I know," he whispers. "I was angry and it got the better of me for a moment. Forgive me for frightening you."

I shake my head so vigorously that my hair falls widely in my face.

"I don't understand," I tell him. "I don't understand you at all."

"You do understand me, more than anyone I've known," he corrects me. "I'm the one having trouble understanding myself."

I stop struggling at his words.

"Look at me," he says, brushing the hair out of my face to see my eyes are closed.

"You want me to see you as a monster," I tell him, still expecting to see the cold person I was running from. "You want me to see lies."

"Look at me," he tells me again.

"No," I tell him. "You want to misled me into seeing only bad in you. You want to change me."

"No," he says. "It is you who's changing me."

I open my eyes to see him calm and in control once again.

"How am I changing you," I ask him.

"You keep me off balance," he answers. "You, just being you. When did you become so fucking defiant?"

"I don't know," I whisper, honestly and as baffled at my outburst as he is. "Long day, I guess."

I shrug it off and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sir," I add as my eyes go wide at him, finally remembering my submissive self.

"Oh too fucking late for that," he says as he lifts me up and sits me back over on top of his desk again.

He hikes up my wrap around dress and tugs off my panties.

"I am obviously about to do whatever the hell it is I do to you, Miss. Steele, as all of this shit has surprisingly turned me on," he warns me. "If you don't want me to whatever the hell it is I do to you, that is definitely not fucking when I do it to you, I suggest you safe word."

I bite my lip to keep from giggling at him teasing me with my words, but it escapes my lips anyway.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him and he growls at me.

He leans me back on his desk, rids himself of his clothes, and climbs on top of me.

I gasp in surprise when he enters me in one swift motion.

"Oh God," I moan out at the feel of him so full inside me it's painfully good. My head is thrown back trying to stave off my orgasm that is rapidly building.

"Look at me," he tells me and I quickly move my head to see him staring down at me.

"Never change," he tells me.

"Yes, Sir," I moan out. "Please…I need to cum."

"Cum with me," he says and I cry out when we find our release together.

...

I try to walk when we're done, truly I do, its not just because I likes when he carries me, but he does carry me up to my room.

"It almost worked didn't it. Me convincing you I was a monster?"

"No, Sir," I tell him. "You intimidating me doesn't make you a monster. I suppose it makes for a really good Dom."

 _Thank God he's gone easy on me, if that is the man I would have to face in the torture room._

"How did these get here," I ask him of my books that are sitting on my desk. I know I left them abandoned at school.

All of a sudden I remember the Belinda Prescott woman that drove me and then disappeared after she got me to the hospital.

"The woman that approached me, Belinda Prescott, how did she get to me so fast? How did she even know me?"

"She's been looking after you since the first day," he explains. "She's your CPO. I didn't want her to interfere in your day to day. I just wanted her to be there if you needed her."

"Why," I ask him.

"I still need to be able to protect you, even when I can't physically do it myself," he explains.

In other words, he wants to spy on me.

Suddenly what ticked him off yesterday makes sense. My "CPO" must have been reporting on me. I'm sure me spending the day with Matt didn't look good from afar.

"I see," I say, disappointed

"You are mine, Miss. Steele," he reminds me in all of his Dom glory. "I protect what's mine."

"I'm glad she was there today," I tell him. "Even if the circumstances are a bit peculiar. But, I would prefer Taylor to be with me."

"The hell with Taylor," he spits out and I frown at the sudden flash of anger. "He's engaged to Mrs. Jones, you realize?"

My mouth flies open in shock that he would suggest I would see Taylor in that way, but I quickly close it.

I shake my head in disbelief at the wide range of emotions this man goes from in any given second to the next. It must be exhausting for him to experience them all. No wonder he's always so uptight.

 _Well as his submissive, its my job to relieve his tension._

"Maybe I need a reminder of who I belong to, Sir," I tell him, playfully. Hoping he doesn't take offence to it.

My face gives away to apprehension when that eyebrow of his goes up.

He pulls at my dress, leaving me naked as I have long since lost my bra and panties in his office.

He gathers my hair roughly behind me in his hand and pulls it until I am looking up at him.

His mouth is on mine, devouring me.

"Who do these lips and mouth belong to," he demands to know.

"You Sir," I pant out.

I squeal when he throws me on my bed and rams himself into me. He is pumping me so hard that the bed is violently shaking. I fear it may collapse.

"Who. Does. Your. Body. Belong. To," he grunts out each word as he shoves himself deeper into me.

"You," I pant out a moan. I realize its not the bed that is shaking, its me. "Only you, Sir. I belong to only you."

"Mmmm," he says. "Good girl, now cum for me."

"OH GOD," I scream as every cell in my body obeys him and I cum.

….

 **Christian's POV**

I collapse on my bed, sated in a way I have never been before in my life.

Fuck that girl is going to be the death of me and I am going to welcome it when it comes.

I have never been so turned on by such blatant deviance before in my life.

I went from thermonuclear to desperate to stop her from running away from me in fear all in a span of a goddamn second.

The look on her face when she turned to run is one that I will do everything in my power to make sure I never put there again.

Having her that afraid of me nearly ripped out my….

 _Your what? Your heart, really Grey?_

Fuck! What the fuck is she doing to me?

….

I don't remember falling asleep, but I am jarred away by the sound of a pounding on my bedroom door.

I pull it open shocked to see Anastasia.

She stands only for an instant before her knees give way and she falls to the floor before me, no longer having the door to hold her up.

"What's wrong," I ask as I bend down to assist her. "Are you hurt?"

Gail and Taylor, having also heard the banging, both come running to investigate and I stand to address them. I want them ready to assist her once I figure out what's wrong.

When they reach us, all they see is Ana falling apart at my feet. Its not at all a submissive positon, but they wouldn't know that.

"What's happened," Taylor asks me accusingly.

I'm sure he suspects that I've done something to her and I have to rewind the night's events in my own head to double check as I bend down again to help her.

I am absolutely sure she was fine when I left her.

What could have possibly happened in the few hours she was left alone safe in her bed sleeping that has resulted in her being this way?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the final chapter is up next.**

 **Q and A:**

 **Well I have a tone of PMs asking me if the story is going to end in an HEA.** **I am overwhelmed by them and there are far too many of you to answer. I figure you'd want me to use the limited time I'm stuck with now to work on the update.**

 **For my FB followers. Obviously this is not the chapter that goes with THAT photo of Ana and Christian in the playroom, but its coming up next. :-(**

 **Someone mentioned an Advanced Directive. lol no, those don't exist in fanfiction. ;-)**

 **I will try to update again soon, but no promises. I don't want to rush write the ending.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Tactile Pain

**I had to split the chapter. It was much too long, but enjoy this first part.**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Tactile Pain**

 **Christian's POV**

"What's happened," Taylor asks me accusingly. I'm sure he suspects that I've done something and I have to rewind the night's events in my own head.

She was fine when I left her. What could have possibly happened in the few hours a left her alone in her bed sleeping?

"Mr. Grey, what's happened," Taylor demands an answer from me.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," I spit back at him as attend to Anastasia.

"What's wrong," I ask her again.

The Dom in me is retreating to the deep reassess of my mind at the sight of her lying crumpled up on the floor.

Looking her over, she doesn't seem hurt so I touch her back. She responds by reaching up and putting her arms around my neck.

"Okay," I say, holding her. "It's okay."

She starts to shiver, so I pick her up and carry her to my bed, pulling my thick blankets over her suddenly too small frame, in hopes of warming her up.

"Anastasia, talk to me," I implore her. "Let me help you."

She shakes her head no, unable to speak.

"Sir, your mother is on the line," Taylor informs me, holding up my cellphone.

"Anastasia, I'll be right back," I tell her.

I caress her hair in an effort to will her to calm down but it has little effect.

"Gail, stay with her."

"Of course, Mr. Grey," Gail says, taking my place at the bedside.

"Mom," I say, wondering why she is calling me at such a late hour until it hits me that something must be wrong with Ray Steele. Why else would Anastasia be in such hysterics?

"Christian, I just got word about Ray Steele, how is she doing," she asks me.

"Not good, Mom," I answer. "I can't get a word out of her. What's happened?"

"Oh, Dear," she frets. "Christian…he's gone."

"Gone," I repeat in shock. "How? What the hell happened?"

"There was a complication that developed after the surgery," she explains.

 _Jesus Christ._

"Anastasia," she says in worry. "That poor sweet girl."

"She's beside herself with grief Mom," I tell her. My worry equal to hers. "I don't know how to help her."

"The only thing you can do is be there for her, Dear," she tells me. "I'm afraid there are going to be very difficult days ahead for her and she is going to need your support."

"Mom, I'm no good at this," I tell her. "I can't give her what she needs…"

"That is simply not true," she argues. "You are good with her Christian. I saw it when you were together. She knows your heart, just show it to her a little more. I know how difficult that is for you, but I know you can rise to the challenge and do it."

"I'll do my best, mom," I tell her.

"Your best is always enough," she assures me. "In the meantime, I'll call in a prescription for a mild sedative for her. At some point she'll exhaust herself and she'll need to rest."

"Thanks, Mom," I tell her.

"Call me if you need anything, no matter the hour."

….

"Gail," I say to her as she busies herself in the kitchen.

"She asked for tea," she tells me, pouring the hot water into a tea cup. "Taylor is sitting with her now."

Thank fuck she is at least talking to them.

She's always been good at opening up to the two of them. Perhaps they are what she needs. I hate that's the case and I hate myself even more for being the selfish, possessive prick that I am for wanting to be the one that can somehow console her.

"Gail," I start, realizing that it's not about me right now. "Maybe she'll feel better if she was with you and Taylor."

"We're not who she wants," she tells me. "She could have easily knocked on our door, but it's yours she ran to. It's you she needs right now. Go to her, Sir."

I nod as I take the tea from her and head to my room back to Anastasia.

"Taylor, there is a prescription that I need you to pick up, It's in Anastasia's name." I tell him.

"Of course, Sir," he says before turning back to Anastasia. "Take care, Ana."

"Thank you, Taylor," she tells him. He nods and takes his leave, quickly going to get the medication for her.

"Anastasia," I say as I sit beside her. I place the serving tray next to the bed and she scoots up to fix her tea.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble, Sir," she tells me.

She looks void and detached from everything that's going on around her as she dips the tea bag in the water and quickly takes it out.

"No trouble at all," I tell her. "How are you feeling?"

"Lost," she tells me. "Like I'm having a nightmare I can't wake up from."

"I'm so sorry," I tell her.

"Who told you?"

"My mom went to follow up on him and they told her," I explain and she nods.

"He died hating me," she says.

Her voice is barley a whisper and I know she is talking to herself and not to me.

"That's not true," I answer her regardless.

She abandons her tea and balls herself up again in bed as tears come anew.

"Gail." I rush to the door and call for her.

I've never seen her move so fast to see what the matter is.

"Under her pillow, there is a stuffed rabbit," I explain. "She needs it."

"Ye…Yes, of course," she says, half shocked that I am aware of its existence and half shocked that I am aware of where she keeps it hidden away.

I remember she was holding it the first time I saw her crying in her bed.

I take the scruffy old rabbit from Gail and lay it on the pillow next to Anastasia. She quickly grabs for it, holding it close.

She looks so vulnerable, that I can't help but want to comfort her.

Before my mind can talk me out of it, my body is climbing into bed behind her.

"Let me hold," I ask of her.

She uncurls herself just enough for me to slip an arm around her. She scoots over so that her tiny back is now pressed into my broad chest.

She grabs hold of my hand, pulling it under her cheek to lay her head on it as she holds me and her rabbit, adorned with two of my handkerchiefs, close to her.

…..

We stay lying this way for what seems like hours until she finally cries herself to sleep.

I stay still, fearful that any attempt to reclaim my arm would wake her.

I lie beside her. The place where I have longed to be since I first watched her sleeping like an angel on the island.

The notion of it didn't do it justice as feeling her soft warm body next to me pales in comparisons to anything my mind conjured up.

Guiltily, I allow my body to relax next to her as the scent of her hair invades my senses and calms me.

Unable to hold out any longer, I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

...

 **Ana's POV**

I wake to the feel of Mr. Grey sleeping behind me.

When I opened my eyes I prayed that it had all been a bad dream, but being here in his bed with him holding me, lets me know that it is all very much real.

The night turned out to be so perfect before I got the phone call.

Mr. Grey had just put me to bed after giving me aftercare and I was feeling very much relaxed when he left me to sleep.

I was sleeping so well. I almost didn't answer my phone until I remembered it could be the hospital.

 _"Hello," I said to the familiar number._

 _"How could you do this to me, Annie," he asked me._

 _"Ray," I said siting straight up._

 _I was unsure if it was really him. He sounded groggy and out of sorts._

 _"You let them take my goddamn leg," he accused me. "I told you no. I told them no."_

 _"But I had no choice," I told him. "You had an infection. If they didn't operate you would be dead. I couldn't let that happen. I love you too much."_

 _"You love me," he repeated. "You love me but you went against what I wanted. You didn't love me enough to respect me."_

 _"That's not true," I told him. "I do respect you. But I couldn't just let you lay there and die Ray, you have to understand. You're all I have."_

 _"Selfish," he spat the word at me._

 _"No," I said to him. "Everything I've done since your accident was for you."_

 _"What have you done but take my right to make decisions away from me," he asked me._

 _"I...I've made sure you get the best medical care that money can buy," I told him._

 _"How could you have done that," he said._

 _"I got a job making more than enough money and I used it to help you."_

 _"What kind of job is going to pay you that much money without a college education," he asked me. "I can only think of one and I pray to God you're not stripping in some damn club."_

 _"No," I told him._

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"I work for an agency type of thing," I told him._

 _"You're a whore," he accused._

 _"NO," I told him._

 _"For the love of God," he cried. "You are whoring yourself out to give me this and I don't want it. I didn't want any of it. Why didn't you listen to me, Annie?"_

 _"Ray, please listen to me," I begged him._

 _"My daughter is a whore," he cried._

 _I heard who I think was a nurse come into his room as the monitors started to alarm._

 _"Ray," I called to him, but there was no answer._

 _I heard people talking and I strained to hear if one of them was him, but I never heard his voice again._

 _"We're losing him," I heard a male voice say right before the line went dead._

 _"NO," I yell out to the now dropped call._

 _I quickly dialed the number back. I was transferred right away up to the intensive care unit, but a nurse put me on hold._

 _I waited for what seemed like a lifetime for anyone to get back on the line and tell me what happened._

 _"Miss. Steele," a voice finally came on the line._

 _"Yes," I told him. "Is my father okay?"_

 _Deep down I never doubted he would be. He was Raymond Steele, the strongest man I ever knew. He wouldn't die. He couldn't._

 _"Miss. Steele, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr. Steele developed a complication from the surgery and unfortunately we weren't able to save him._

 _"NO," I said dropping the phone somewhere on my way out of my bedroom door. I ran down the stairs, desperate not to be alone._

 _I found myself in front of Mr. Grey's bedroom door. It's the one place in Escala I'm not allowed to be, but my need for him to comfort me outweighed everything else and I pounded on the door._

The next thing I remember is me putting my arms around him and he lifting me up carrying me to his bed.

I don't even remember him leaving to get my rabbit or me even falling asleep, but I must have.

Mr. Grey is sleeping soundly behind me so I carefully untangle myself from the vine like hold he has me in and make my way out of his room to go to my own.

"Ana," Taylor says to me as I make my way toward the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

I think he's on guard or something and he's not even on duty this early in the pre dawn hours, I'm sure. I can tell that he is genuinely worried about me. Who would have thought when I first met him that he would care at all about me?

"Fine," I tell him a lie to ease his concern. "I'm fine. I just didn't want to wake. Mr. Grey. I'm going to my room.

"Of course," he tells me. "I'll let Mr. Grey know."

I nod my head and go up the stairs.

I enter my room and see my phone is right where I dropped it by the door. I pick it up to check it and the conversation I had with Ray before he died comes rushing back to my mind full force. I run to the bathroom, emptying my stomach in the toilet.

I can't believe he said those things to me.

He called me a whore.

The pain of his last words to me grab hold and refuses to let me go as realization hits. I will never get a chance to make this right with him. I will never get a chance to change his opinion of me. I will never get the chance to earn his forgiveness for going against his wishes.

He died hating me and I can't bear it. It is killing me and I need to escape it. I don't want to feel it. I want to feel anything but this.

I notice the playroom key hanging from the wall at its place next to my door and I remember Mr. Grey's words.

I was suppose to be studying while he sat next to me in the library finishing a business proposal, but I couldn't help but engage him.

 _"But why do people want to be in this type of lifestyle when it involves punishments," I asked him._

 _"Most people accept it as part of the deal, the pleasure far outweighs the punishment," he told me. "Some people are actually turned on by it. But there are others, like me when I was younger, who use it as an escape from...stress. A way to replace mental pain with something more tactile._

"Replacing mental pain," I repeat what he told me as I grab the key and hurry to the playroom.

I open the door and let the familiar lemon, leather, and wood scent envelope me. My body starts to tingle in anticipation as it always does when I first enter in here.

I strip myself of my pajamas and wait for Mr. Grey to come and take my pain away.

...

 **Christian's POV**

"Anastasia," I call for her as I wake to find her missing. Her rabbit abandoned and the place where she was sleeping is cold.

I go out in search of her.

"She went up to her room, Sir," Taylor tells me from where he is perched in the great room.

"When," I ask him.

"An hour ago," he tells me.

"Shit," I say rushing up the stairs, taking them two by two.

Taylor right behind me, apparently sensing my urgency.

"I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to be left alone," I explain to him as we approach her end of the hall.

I see that the playroom door is ajar. I open it a crack to see her standing naked in the middle of the room. Upon seeing me she kneels down in her submissive position.

"Leave us," I tell Taylor before I open the door further not wanting to give him a glimpse of what he is no where near prepared to see.

"Mr. Grey," he begins to protest.

"Leave, I can handle her," I tell him. I am almost tempted to sic Gail on him, but he reluctantly does as he's told.

"Anastasia," I call her name as I approach her.

I am disturbed by the sight of her: naked and completely still on her knees.

Any other time my dick would be painfully bloated at her perfect submission, but now its mixed with her being distraught, making it look...wrong.

I just told Taylor I can handle her, but now looking at her as she silently cries, I'm not so sure I can.

 _Fuck, this is the first time in my life I've entered this room without feeling complete and total control of what is about to happen._

"Anastasia lets get you up and out of the playroom," I tell her.

"Your submissive is requesting to be punished, Sir," she says to me.

"Punished? Why would I punish you?"

"Because I am asking you to, Sir," she tells me.

"It doesn't work that way," I tell her.

"Fine," she says getting up.

She goes over to the assortment of belts that are hanging on the wall. They are the very same belts that brought her so much fear the first time she entered this room. She unhooks the thickest one and brings it back with her.

"Now you can punish me," she says kneeling again, but holding up the belt so that I may take it from her.

She just topped from the bottom and disrespected me by touching things without permission, both as she well knows are punishable offenses. But does she truly think I would punish her now?

"Anastasia, you're not thinking clearly," I tell her. "Let me help you up."

"No," she says dropping the belt at my feat and running away from me.

She collapses to floor next to the couch. Placing her arms over her head and burying her face in the seat cushions, she begins to cry.

"I just want the pain to go away," she says, turning her face to speak to me. "I need to get it out of me. Isn't that what this place is for? isn't that what it does for you? Why are you denying me this little bit of reprieve?"

"Anastasia, your reasons for being here and mine are no where near the same," I explain to her.

"You're a hypocrite," she tells me. "And a sadist. You like to see me suffer this way, don't you? I'm sure it gives you great pleasure."

"I will not be goaded into punishing you," I tell her, but my anger is showing and it gives her incentive to continue.

"Maybe I'll just call Matt over to do it," she goes on. "Or Taylor. Maybe he'll make a better Dom than you or that first guy you didn't want to have me, I'm sure he'll man up..."

"Enough," I yell as my anger gets the better of me. "You want to be fucking punished that damn bad that you throw that shit in my face, then you're going to get your goddamn wish."

I pick the belt up from where she dropped it.

"Stand," I demand of her, my voice reverberating around the room. "Go over and lean across the table."

She quickly does what she is told.

"Miss. Steele," I spit her name out, my anger surging through my blood like poison as her words play in my head. "I am going to hit you with the belt fifteen times. I want you to count with every hit. Do you undersand?"

"Yes," she tells me.

 _Son of Bitch, she is UNFUCKINGBELIEVABLE._

"YES, SIR," I yell at her.

"Ye..yes, Sir," she corrects herself.

I lift the belt and bring it down swiftly on her back side.

She lurches forward from the impact of the strike.

I watch as a spot on her ass where the belt bit her turns a lovely shade of pink and my anger begins to ebb a bit.

"One," she cries out.

I raise the belt and bring it down with a snap on the same spot, causing her ass to turn an even deeper shade of pink.

"Two," she cries out.

Her face is turned away from me, but I still see she is handling the punishment well.

Her hands are gripping the sides the table and her knees are locked in place as she stands on her tip toes.

"Three," she cries out as I hit her a little harder.

I hit her over and over again alternating spots until her ass is just the perfect shade of punished pink.

I drop the belt on the floor at my feet, my anger has now faded and it is replaced by nothing but euphoria.

"Is that what you wanted, Miss. Steele," I ask her, proud at how well she took her punishment.

My dick is hard. The pre-cum is putting a wet spot on the boxers I have on under my pants just thinking about now being able to incorporate belting into our playroom time.

I am damn near to orgasm until she stands to look at me and I see the fear and devastation on her face.

"Fuck," I say out loud. "Anastasia?"

I try to approach her, but she backs away.

"Stay away from me," she says, running out of the door to her bedroom.

I stand dumbfounded as to what the hell just happened. I calm down and realize that she had long since stopped counting, but I was too caught up to notice.

It only takes me a moment to pull myself together enough to follow her.

I make it out of the playroom in time to see her enter her room and slam the door frantically behind her.

"Anastasia," I call to her. "Open the door."

"Stay away," she cries. "You are not allowed in here, so just stay away."

"Anastasia, what the hell are you doing? Open up the Goddamn door or I'll break it down."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, kind of a cliffhanger, I know, but I had to divide the chapter somewhere and it seemed like a good spot.**

 **The only question I see is: Will there be a sequel? No, I'm not really a sequel writer.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to get part 2 out some time next week.**


	20. Just Regular Christian

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Just Regular Christian**

 **Christian's POV**

"Anastasia," I call to her. "Open the door."

"Stay away," she cries. "You are not allowed in here, so just stay away."

"Anastasia, what the hell are you doing," I hear too much activity going on in her room for it to be anything good. "Open up the Goddamn door or I'll break it down."

"Anastasia" I yell when I hear her riffling through drawers. I begin to panic, thinking she may be packing up to leave. "What are you doing?"

The room suddenly goes quiet.

"Anastasia," I call to her as I listen at the door.

I am relieved to hear her turning the doorknob as she cracks it open for me.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor calls from down the hall, no doubt alarmed by my yelling. Gail is right behind him.

"What, Taylor," I snap at him.

"Maybe its best you left her alone," he says.

"I'll decide what's best," I tell him. "I told you I would handle it."

"Mr. Grey," he starts again.

"Jason, leave them be," Gail tells him.

He looks at her and frowns in question. Last time I was yelling at Anastasia's expense she was wanting him to intervene. He practically had to drag her out of the library. She stares him down until he's had enough and storms off.

She gives me a weak smile and follows behind him.

I open the door to see Anastasia on her bed crying, now dressed in pajama pants and top.

"Anastasia," I say approaching her. I sit on her bed behind her. " Did I hurt you?"

"No," she sniffs.

I let out a relieved breath of air that I didn't know I was holding.

"I shouldn't have punished you," I tell her, hating that my anger got the better of me.

"I wanted you to do it," she tells me.

"I knew you were trying to anger me. I am the Dom, I should have had better control over my temper."

"Why didn't you," she asks me.

"When I entered the room, I wasn't a Dom," I explain to her.

Usually I take the fifteen minutes she's waiting for me in the playroom to prepare myself, but that wasn't the case this time around.

"I was just Christian when I entered and he's …more…"

I stop when I can't think of a word.

"Emotional," she asks me.

"I guess that will do," I tell her. "Yes."

"I thought I wanted my Dom," she says. "I thought he could take away the pain, but it's still there."

"Nothing will take it away," I tell her, remembering how hard I didn't want to cry for my birth mother when she left me. "Your only option is to allow yourself to feel it and grieve for your dad. Only then will it lessen."

"I know I can't run away from it," she says. "But I don't want to deal with it alone. My dad is gone and I just feel so alone."

"You're not alone," I tell her. "I'm here. I know I just made a mess of things, but I am here."

" **You** didn't," she tells me. "We both did."

"Anastasia, why didn't you safe word?"

"I…I forgot," she tells me.

"You **forgot** ," I repeat.

Realization hits me that I didn't ask her to tell them to me before we started the scene.

"I was scared," she continues. "I knew you were angry and when the belt hit me and it started to be too much, I forgot I could safe word to make you stop."

…..

 **Ana's POV**

I feel like a complete idiot that I would forget the safe words after he's made sure to remind me over and over again about them.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry," he tells me and I can hear the devastation in his voice.

"Me too," I tell him.

"Don't hate me," he asks.

"I don't hate you."

I wince as I sit up on my sore behind to look at him. I try to hide that it hurts but it doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"I scared you. You ran."

"I was…confused," I tell him.

He goes into my bathroom and comes back with the arnica cream

"Lie down," he tells me.

I do as he asks, lying down and turning on my belly.

He pulls my pajamas down just enough to expose my butt.

"Sssss," I hiss from the stinging cream. "I wish you knew how that felt."

"I do," he reminds me as he pulls my bottoms back up.

"Right," I say siting up once again.

I don't want to say anymore. Thinking of Mistress Elena only makes me remember the conversation I had with Ray about working for her.

"Tell me what you need Anastasia," he asks me. "How can I help you?"

"I don't know," I answer, honestly. "I just don't know anything anymore."

"Know that we are all here for you," he tells me and I nod, grateful.

"I think maybe I should try to sleep a little," I say and he agrees.

"I'll leave you to it," he says tucking me in. "I'm right downstairs if you need anything."

I nod, closing my eyes.

As soon as he leaves the room the loneliness overtakes me. I toss and turn for the better part of an hour, but sleep never comes.

I don't want to go downstairs and disturb Mr. Grey at this point, so I stay put until I hear the familiar melody coming from his piano.

It calls to me like it always does and I can't help but go to him.

Without missing a note, he slides over, making room for me to sit down on the piano bench.

I watch in awe as his fingers glide effortlessly over the keys making each beautifully haunting note come to life. I place my hand on top of his to feel his fingers as they play.

"Did I wake you," he asks as he stops playing and turns his hand palm up to hold mine.

"I can't sleep," I tell him. "I'm so very tired, but I just can't sleep."

"Come," he says.

Still holding my hand, he leads me to his bedroom and puts me in his bed.

"Here, take this," he says, putting a small white pill in my hand.

I put it in my mouth as he hands me a glass of water.

"It's a mild sedative my mother prescribed for you," he explains. "It should help you sleep."

I lay my head on his pillow. He hands me my rabbit and I smile embarrassed, but I gladly take him.

I hope he plans to stay with me and I am happy when he gets into bed beside me. I turn so that my back is to him, knowing he wouldn't want me facing him with his touch issues.

"Sir," I call to him.

"Hmm," he says to me in answer.

"I know how you can help me."

"I'm listening," he tells me.

"Well, I thought I needed you to be a Dom. But I think just… regular you... would be better for me, right now at least."

I can't deal with the stress of Ray along with the submission and him being a Dom, it's all too much right now.

I just want him to be like he was on the island and like he is when we are having dinner or working together in the library.

"Whatever you need, Anastasia," he assures me. "Sleep now."

Its only when I feel his arm snake around me that my body relaxes enough to let the pill work and sleep claim me.

…

 _Three days later_

 **Christian's POV**

"What the hell are you getting at, John," I ask my quack therapist as I sit across from him at his desk.

"I think the question was pretty clear," he tells me. "How did it make you feel when you were punishing Anastasia?"

"I really didn't pause to analyze my feelings at the time," I snipe at him.

"Then by all means, let's do so now," he counters.

 _He really pisses me the fuck off sometimes._

"I felt…high," I tell him.

"High," he says, unable to hide the surprise in my answer.

"Yes," I answer.

"Like you'd finally gotten your fix," he asks and I nod.

"But that was short lived," I remind him.

"Yes," he says reading through his notes. "She ran from you and barred you from her room for a moment."

"Yes," I sigh, wanting to know why we have to keep rehashing this shit.

"And you haven't been in the playroom since," he asks me.

"No."

"Why?"

"Her father died," I tell him.

"Yes, that is a shame. But it has little to do with her contractual obligation to you. You still have needs after all."

"Part of my needs is taking care of my submissive," I explain to him.

"She's not the first of your subs to have experienced a tragedy while under contract with you, but that had little to do with you and she going into the playroom from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon."

"Those subs were older, more seasoned," I explain to him. "They used it to help cope with the tragedy. It's the opposite now. Anastasia's in no frame of mind for the playroom."

"She or you?"

"What the hell are you getting at," I ask him again.

"It seems **you** are having trouble processing what happened more so than Anastasia is," he lays it out for me. "From what you've told me, she understands her part in what happened as well as your reaction to her goading you to punish her. I must say she knows you well. She knew exactly what it took to set you off."

He pauses to write something down in his notes. I long since stopped trying to figure it out. It looks like gibberish to me.

"I should not have let it happen that way."

"I thought she was topping at the time," he tells me.

"She was," I say to him. "She was upset. I shouldn't have lost control the way I did."

"So for that one moment, you are going to continue to hold yourself in purgatory," he asks me. "Even though the one who you supposedly wronged doesn't see it as an offense?"

"I see it as an offense," I tell him. "I am her Dom."

"She is your submissive, and as such it is her job to safe word if she needs to, is it not?"

"Why do you make it all so simple," I ask him.

"Not simple, but the blame should be evenly distributed, but once again you insist on absolving her of all wrong doing and heaping the blame on to yourself. You are making it much too complex. Any other sub…"

"She's not any other sub," I say in frustration. "Why do **you** insist on comparing her?"

"Because you refuse to acknowledge what she is," he tells me. "You say she is not like the others, but you refuse to define what exactly that means. You won't go beyond the superficial surface of what you feel for her."

"I feel nothing for her," I tell him making him drop his pen dramatically on the desk.

For the last three days we've been going over this and for the past three days I refuse to bend.

He sits leaning with his index finger on his temple in thought. I do believe he has reached his limit with me.

He gets up and goes to his bookshelf.

"What are you doing," I ask him as he sits with his feet cocked up on the side of his desk, thumbing through what looks like a dictionary.

"I am looking up the word feelings to give you a clear definition," he tells me.

"I already know what feelings are," I say to him offended.

"Yet you refuse to acknowledge you have them," he says, snapping the book closed and sitting up again. "It baffles me that an intelligent man such as yourself takes pride in reading his competitors, yet can't admit to personal feelings when they are clearly and evidently being belted in the ass."

"Anastasia is not **personal** ," I tell him. "My submissives are also business."

"Anastasia isn't like your other submissives," he throws my words back at me. "But if you want her to be, I suggest you stop coddling her and get back to the business of the playroom."

"Coddling? For fuck sakes, John, she is devastated right now. I'm not going to just drag her back to the playroom."

"Why not?"

"Because…I..."

"Then end the contract and find a new submissive," he tells me when I can't come up with an answer. "One that can better fulfill the terms of the contract."

"No," I tell him.

"Why? It's just business. Contracts fall apart all the time."

"I want to make sure she's alright before we end things. I just can't abandon her like she doesn't matter…"

 _Goddamnit. Son of a Bitch, I can't believe I just said that._

"I hate to break it to you, Christian, but you've just showed feelings for her."

"Fuck you, John," I say getting up.

He shakes his head and tuts at me as I head for the door. He is satisfied at proving his point after three damn days.

"Christian," he calls after me. "Lie to me, but stop lying to yourself."

"Fuck you."

…..

I sit sullen in the back of the SUV while Taylor drives me to Esclava.

I make up my mind to stop seeing Flynn. Rarely do I leave his office feeling better than when I came in ever since Anastasia was put on the table to dissect.

What the fuck does he want me to admit to? What will it change. Our contract still ends shortly and I still am determined to let her go and live the normal life she deserves.

She has been tainted enough by me and my lifestyle. It's best for her to go and to stay gone from me.

It's been three days since she lost her father.

Thank fuck she didn't have to make any of the funeral arrangements as he already took care of everything years ago.

We took a drive up to Montesano yesterday to look through some of Ray's personal effects.

The house stood in foreclosure for some time until I paid it off. It's now in Anastasia's name under the guise of it being part of his life insurance policy.

It was enlightening seeing the neighborhood she grew up in and being in her childhood home.

The place is a cozy one story, three bedroom, single family home that is well lived in.

One of the rooms is converted into a library for her, but the garage is totally Ray's domain as it is filled with his well-crafted tools and unfinished projects.

 _"_ _I don't know what do with all of his stuff," she said, looking around the garage._

 _"_ _Leave it be for now," I told her. "Unless you want it gone."_

 _She shook her head no._

 _She spent a moment running her fingers along some of his tools that were left laying out like he was going to come back in a minute to finish using them, before she left the garage._

 _"_ _This is his favorite suit," she told me as she held it close to her._

 _She laughed._

 _"_ _This is his_ _ **only**_ _suit," she amended. "But he really loved it because it was broken in and comfortable."_

 _I smiled at the thought. I didn't know much about the man at the time, but as I looked at his place it told me a lot._

 _His walls were all adorned with pictures of Anastasia in various stages of her life._

 _The earliest ones are with a woman who I can only assume is her mother, Carla. The later ones or of just the two of them out on the lake, holding up freshly caught fish, or candid shots of them playing around with the camera. The only professional ones being those Anastasia took every year at school._

 _She took one of the many pictures of him with his arms folded at his chest down off of the wall._

 _"_ _He thought the pose made him look tough," she explained._

 _"_ _He did look like a force to be reckoned with," I told her honestly and she laughed._

 _"_ _He scared a lot of boys away that's for sure," she said._

 _"_ _Good man," I told her making her giggle._

…..

"We're here, Sir," Taylor says now, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll be but a moment," I tell him getting out and going in.

I head straight to Elena's office, ignoring all the looks I'm getting from Franco and the rest of the beauticians looking for more to gossip about.

"Christian, Darling, what brings you by," Elena says greeting me as I enter her office.

"My contract is ending with Miss. Steele soon and I want another submissive lined up immediately," I tell her, feigning upset.

"This is so unlike you," she says pretending and failing not to be taken off guard by my demand.

 _Good, that is exactly the reaction I want from her. She thinks she's been fucking playing me._ _I invented the game._

"Usually there is a cooling off period," she tells me.

"Yes, that is when I'm satisfied," I say, sitting down without being invited.

"Anastasia is not to your liking," she asks. "I thought you all were getting on so well. Of course, how would I know since you forbade me to be involved."

"I told you I wanted my money's worth," I tell her. "The last thing I needed was you popping up, getting in the damn way."

"I could have helped you along with the training," she says.

"When the fuck have I ever allowed that," I say to her.

"What is her problem anyway," she asks.

"She is boring as hell and frigid," I tell her pissed off. "I have to use a bottle of lubricant just to get her slick enough to fuck her."

"I tried to warn you," she tells me.

"Bull," I yell. "You dangled her in front of me like she was some goddamn prize, but she's been nothing but problems. She is still having nervous breakdowns every time I go to touch her. I have to tie her down to fuck her and she's the worse damn fuck of my life. Her pussy is like sand paper."

"Oh she cannot be as bad as all that," she says trying hard not to laugh at my dislike for Anastasia.

"Honestly, Elena you are truly losing your touch," I accuse her.

I pretend to be shocked that she didn't know this about her already before she gave her to me.

"Just the other day I caught her snooping around in my office," I say, putting the final nail in Anastasia working for her.

The one thing she won't tolerate is a girl getting information on her or her clients.

"You keep sending those types out and Madame DuBois will have all of your clientele at her fingertips."

I sit back and watch amused as the veins in her neck pop out at the mention of Madame DuBois. I know I have her right where I want her.

"Did she see anything," she asks me now suddenly concerned.

"I have my guys working on it," I assure her. "Hopefully it won't get as bad as it did with Suzanna."

"I had high hopes for this one," she says going over and getting Anastasia's file.

"I hope you have some kind of insurance that will save our asses if she talks," I tell her.

"Of course, Darling," she tells me. "I have it all right here."

She points to her computer.

"You keep it there," I ask her, upset. "You need to back that shit up."

"It is all FBI protected," she declares. "I've covered my end. Just make sure when I get rid of her you've done your part."

"It's being taken care of," I assure her.

"Good," she says. "In the meantime, I'll have a new list of girls made up for you to look over by the end of the day. When do you want to start interviewing?"

"The same day we get rid of this one," I tell her pointing to Anastasia's file.

"Very good," she tells me, finally satisfied that things will be taken care of. "Now that business is out of the way, how about a haircut?"

"I need to get home before she dups my housekeeper into helping her," I tell her.

"Incompetent staff," she says.

"Tell me about it," I say to her. She believes I mean Gail when I truly mean her. "She's been with me way too long now. Its about high time I got rid of her."

"I don't know what took you so long. Your heart is too kind, Darling," she tells me as I walk away. "It will ruin you one day."

 _Great. There she goes with that heart shit._

 _..._

"Barney," I say to my IT guy as I hop back into the SUV. "Wipe Elena Lincoln's computer files."

"Which computer," he asks. I can hear him typing away. "She has several, Sir."

"All of them," I tell him. "She claims to have FBI protection, whatever the hell that means. Can you get around it?"

I roll my eyes as he laughs hysterically at Elena's so called protection.

"Already in," he says now, trying to contain himself.

"What do you see," I ask him.

"A bunch of nudies of beautiful women," he says.

 _Fuck_

"Delete that shit," I tell him.

"I'm already deleting and corrupting the files, Sir," he tells me.

"When was the last photo taken," I ask him.

"A little over a month ago, Mr. Grey."

I know that must be Anastasia.

"Send me a text when it's done," I tell him and hang up.

"Where to Sir," Taylor asks me.

"Home Taylor."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The bad news is there is another part. The good news is its already written and will be ready to post as soon as I edit.**

 **Q and A:**

 **I am getting a lot of PMs and reviews asking why I am ending the story early or too soon or too short. To answer, I don't believe it is too short or too soon as there is really nowhere else I want to take it but where I've decided to end it.**

 **I did decide to add a bit more fluff that seemed to be needed according to my FB page and group. Which is what caused this extra chapter.**

 **If you are upset about that, please blame the ladies of the FSoG Fanfic Obsessed group. ;-)**

 **Thanks for reading and Reviewing. It is very much appreciated.**


	21. The End of the Beginning

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Desperate Act**

 **Final Chapter**

 **The End of the Beginning.**

 **Anastasia's POV**

It's been a week since I lost Ray.

Mr. Grey accompanied me to Montesano so that I could get his insurance policy and his suit.

I dropped them off at the funeral home on our way back.

Taylor has been picking up my mail more frequently as there are tons of condolence cards and letters from his friends being sent to me from where he was stationed all over the world.

In the announcement I put in the paper back home and on the military website, I asked that all flowers be sent to the funeral home in preparation for his service.

The Greys have all rallied around me, especially Grace. I swear that woman is a saint.

But no one has been there for me like Mr. Grey, whose been the epitome of patience and understanding when dealing with me, especially on those nights that I can't sleep and I end up in his bed.

I start off with the best of intentions. I go to my room and change and get comfortable in bed, but before long I find myself creeping down the stairs.

I was apprehensive the first night I did it, as I didn't know if I would be welcomed, but when I got to his door, I was surprise to see he had left it cracked open. He has done that every night since. And every night when I get into bed with him he sighs contently in his sleep, turns over, and wraps me in his arms.

Sleep always comes quickly when I'm in his arms and in his bed.

But tonight I am sleeping in my old bed in the house I grew up in and tomorrow I have to find the strength to somehow say goodbye to my dad.

…

 **Christian's POV**

"Anastasia," I call to her as I enter her bedroom. "The limo just pulled up."

She nods and gets up to go.

She is beautiful in a simple black knee length dress. Her hair is gathered in a neat bun behind her head and her makeup is minimal.

She grabs her rabbit that is now free of his handkerchiefs.

I frown wondering why she is bringing him.

She usually hides him away, embarrassed that she still has him for comfort at her age. But now is not the time to ask questions, especially if it gives her a little bit of comfort to get through today.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," I tell her as we pull up to the cemetery.

Ray wasn't much of a church man so he only wanted a graveside service.

"You're not alone, Anastasia," I gently remind her.

She just nods her head.

Her mother called her late last night and again an hour before we came here making sure she was okay.

I overheard Anastasia's part of the conversation and I could conclude that she wants her to come and stay with her in Georgia.

I was half ecstatic and half miserable when she agreed to go. I must admit that I will miss the comfort of knowing she is at least somewhere in the same city, but maybe the change will be good for her.

The graveside service is small and quaint with large flower arrangements everywhere.

His close friends are all in attendance, as well as a few of his old army buddies.

As for Anastasia, my family, Gail, Taylor, and her friends Matt and Emily have all come up from Seattle to attend in support of her.

Like the man, the service was simple.

It wasn't filled with a lot of fanfare and nonsense. Just a celebration of his life followed by a fond farewell.

Anastasia delivered his Eulogy.

She spoke of her childhood and the wonderful memories she has of her father. You would be hard pressed to find a dry eye by the time she was through. He would be proud of her.

She stood strong, flashing a warm smile to everyone who passed her as they offered her their sympathy. She hugged mom, Mia, and her friend's good-bye and before too long, it was just she and I standing at his grave watching as they lower him down.

She waited until the tail lights of the last car was out of sight before she dissolved in tears, clutching on to her rabbit, starring down at her father's closed casket.

"Anastasia," I call to her, alarmed as she holds her rabbit out, ready to drop him in with her dad.

"I shouldn't keep it," she tells me through her tears. "He gave it to me out of love, but now he hates me and I shouldn't keep it."

"Anastasia," I whisper to her. "Don't."

I gently take the rabbit out of her hands and pull her into me.

Her legs give out underneath her and I pick her up and carry her away.

"Take me back to Seattle, please," she asks of me. "It hurts too much to be here."

Abandoning the limo, I carry her to Taylor's SUV and we make the drive back to Escala.

Thankfully she sleeps the whole way home and I carry her up to her room and put her to bed. I undo her hair, brush it out of her face with my hands before I kiss her cheek. I leave her blinds open for light and her door cracked the way she prefers it.

...

Sleep eludes me.

I find myself at my piano half hoping that Anastasia will come to me like she always does.

I sense her long before I can see her.

My body calms and excites all at the same time when she comes and joins me on the bench.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I tell her as I stop playing and turn to face her.

"You didn't," she tells me.

"Then let's get you into bed," I say taking her hand and leading her to my room. "You need sleep."

"But I'm not tired," she says to me.

"Anastasia," I say to her in warning.

It's been so long since I've had her and my will-power is fading fast at the thought of being inside of her.

She presses her lips to mine.

"I need to feel good again, even if it's just for a little while," she tells me.

Her fingers are now tangled in my hair pulling me close and I go willingly. I cannot resist her.

She is irresistible.

…

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Ana, Dear how are you," Mom says coming in just as we are finishing our breakfast.

I get up to kiss her cheek in greeting, asking her if she wants anything and she declines.

"I feel better," Anastasia tells her honestly and I can attest to it being true.

She doesn't cry as much as she used to and she is starting to venture out past my bedroom, finding enjoyment in things she used to love once again.

She's spending time in the library getting lost in her books, having tea with Gail, and getting under Taylor's skin with whatever uncomfortable topic she can think of to tease him with.

"Have you been sleeping well," mom asks. "Any more nightmares?"

"No…yes, very well," Anastasia answers.

A hint of pink appears on her cheeks and mom glances my way, amused.

I've been orgasming her into oblivion ever since the night she asked me to help her feel good.

"But I wish the bad memories would fade away, letting me have just the good ones again," she tells her.

One night she woke from a nightmare and she confided in me the details of the last conversation she had with Ray.

If I hated seeing her so devastated over his words to her.

 _"_ _I did this for him," she told me as she lay with her knees drawn up in my bed. "It's all for nothing. He died anyway because of the surgery I forced him to have. He hated me for it."_

 _"_ _Anastasia," I tried to reason with her. "You talked to him just maybe moments upon him waking up from major surgery. He was no doubt heavily medicated and I'm sure he was still suffering from the effects of it. He wasn't himself. In fact, it wasn't him at all talking. It was the medication he was under. Please don't take it to heart and please don't hold that against him. Don't let it taint all the wonderful years you had with him."_

 _"_ _You really think it was the medication," she asked me._

 _"_ _I'm positive," I told her. "I'm the son of a doctor. I know about these things."_

 _She giggled at my joke as she uncurled herself._

 _I slipped my arm around her and pulled her close to me kissing the back of her head before burying my nose in her hair to sleep._

"Christian says it was because he was medicated, the reason he said those horrible things to me when he first woke up," she tells mom.

"Christian's right," mom says. "He was under very heavy drugs. They are known to cause hallucination, confusion, and breaks in reality that have them saying all sorts of things. Sometimes its funny the things they say, but sometimes it's downright disturbing. In my experience, I have no doubt that once the drugs were out of his system, he would have been his old self with you."

"That's what my mom says too," Anastasia tells her.

"You should believe it's true," I tell her and mom nods in agreement.

"Well, I just dropped in to see how you were getting along," mom tells us. "I need to get to the hospital. Christian, see me out."

"Of course," I tell her before turning to Anastasia. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she says.

"How is she doing really," mom asks as we wait for the elevator.

"Much better on some days," I tell her. "Other days are a little harder for her, but those are getting fewer and farther in between."

"That's good to hear," she says relieved at the news. "It's never easy losing someone, but a parent or child, it's a different type of hurt."

"I'm beginning to realize that," I tell her as I witness Anastasia dealing with the loss. "Mom, I just want you to know, because I know I have a messed up way of showing it, but I don't know what I would do without either of you. You and Dad, Elliot and Mia, are all very important to me. I wish I could show it to you more."

"Oh Sweetheart," she calls to me, near tears. "We know. Believe me we've always known. You show us in ways you don't even realize. And we all love you too, so much."

I wipe away her tears and kiss her cheeks good bye.

"You made her day, you know," Anastasia tells me when I enter the great room where she stands by the windows. "Telling her that."

"It needed to be said," I tell her, brushing it off.

"I'm sorry that what I'm going through is affecting you too."

"I'm not," I tell her. "I would give anything for you not to have to go through it, but it's made me realize how things need to be said to those we care about. I never would have thought to say it before."

"Maybe I'll get a chance to say that to my mom," she tells me.

"Yes, in Georgia," I say. "You're moving with her?"

"I…um," she stammers. "I'm not sure…maybe. I like Seattle, especially now that I have friends."

"Friends," I say confused.

"Yes," she says. "um Matt, Emily…you."

I sigh at her words. I was hoping not to have this conversation until tomorrow. I don't want her last day here to be awkward, but now it is unavoidable.

"I'm not your friend, Anastasia. I'm your Dom."

"But when the contract ends, why can't we be…friends."

The way she keeps saying friends makes me think she wants more and I can't give her more. I can only offer her a lifestyle that she can't be happy in.

"That wouldn't exactly work," I tell her. "Being around you, I wouldn't feel very friendly. I would want to take you to my playroom and have my way with you."

"But it doesn't have to be that way all the time…," she starts to reason.

"It's the only way I can offer, Anastasia," I tell her. "I don't have friends and I most certainly don't have girlfriends. I have work acquaintances and submissives, that's all I have room for in my life."

"Is it that big of an inconvenience just to…hang out with people," she asks.

"Anastasia, I simply wouldn't be able to give you what you need, even as friends. Me being a Dom is all there is and it's not what you want. I'm not the man for you."

She nods her head in acceptance.

I can see she is disappointment by my rejection of her friendship and I feel like complete shit, but its best to cut whatever this is off altogether. No fucking way could I ever be friends with her wanting her the way I do.

"I'll just go to my room," she tells me. "I have a lot of packing to do."

She quickly heads upstairs and I am left watching her go.

I fight the urge to call her back.

To take back everything I just said and let her know that I would gladly take her anyway I could have her, but I know better.

 _Just fucking let her go, Grey. For once in your life prove that you are not a selfish prick and let her go be happy._

….

 **The End of the Contract**

 **Ana's POV**

I have all of my bags packed.

Actually, it's just the one bag I came here with along with a few sentimental things I've picked up while living here, including my blue bikini I wore on the island, my collar, and Mr. Grey's handkerchiefs that are once again around my rabbit's neck.

He is insistent that I take everything, but what would I possibly do with it all.

He's commissioned Mrs. Jones to pack up what she thinks I need and she'll donate the rest.

"I'll just take this and put it in your car," Taylor tells me, taking the bag I sat by my bedroom door.

"Thank you, Taylor," I tell him. "For everything."

"It was truly my pleasure, Ana," he tells me making a quick getaway.

I have to laugh at him. Of course he would even find goodbyes uncomfortable.

I take the gift that I got for him out of my closet and lay it on top of my bed next to the laptop and phone before taking one last look around my bedroom. I never thought I would ever be remotely interested in here. It's true, I was more comfortable in Mr. Greys bed, but I am still truly going to miss this room.

...

"Mr. Grey," I say entering his office. He is engrossed in work behind his desk. I smile at the image of him. I love watching him work. It's so easy to see how much he enjoys it.

He looks much like he did when I first saw him, but none of the fear I felt that day is there only…fondness… I suppose is what I feel. A deep fondness and I will miss him terribly.

I've grown close to him and those around him and once I leave here, I'll be completely alone, save for my mother who truly has her own life and little time space for me in it. I know she will try, but her trying will only make me feel like I'm a burden to her.

Mr. Grey looks up at me and I put on a brave smile.

"Miss. Steele," he says smirking at me.

I am in the same black dress, red belt and matching heels I wore the first day I arrived.

"I thought the outfit was fitting," I tell him.

"Very fitting," he says.

He clears his throat and I can see the glint in his eyes right before I bow my head.

"Closer," he demands of me.

I omit the "Yes, Sir," I know I am so supposed to say in response and quietly move so that I am standing in front of his desk.

"I have been a horrible teacher," he tells me, amused.

I giggle.

"You were amazing to me," I assure him. "I can never repay you for all you've done."

"I just want you to be happy Miss…Anastasia," he tells me.

"I have been," I whisper to myself.

He frowns in question.

"I mean, I **will** be," I amend my words for him. "Thanks to you."

"You're going to see Elena," he asks me.

"Yes," I tell him.

I have to meet with her as soon as I leave here.

"I'm quitting," I say, but that really goes without saying.

"She'll fire you," he tells me.

"Why," I ask him. "How do you even know?"

"I meet with her," he says. "I told her what an awful submissive you were. That I saw you snooping, and that your pussy felt like sand paper."

I gasp at the last part.

He raises a playful eyebrow at me.

"Only part of that was true," he says.

"I don't think I want to know which part," I tell him.

"I'm sure you have some idea," he says as I feel his hand inch slowly up my dress.

I let out an involuntary whimper when he cups me in his hand.

Remembering himself, he clears his throat and moves away from me.

"In any case, you shouldn't have any trouble with her," he tells me.

"She has insurance on me anyway," I tell him, remembering the awful naked picture I took.

"Not anymore," he says. "I destroyed the pictures she took of you and the others."

"How did you kno…thank you," I say at him taking care of things once again.

"I've already made moves to cut ties with her," he continues on.

"But what will you do now when you need a…I mean, how are you going to meet…people?"

"Don't worry, I'll manage," he tells me. "Just be happy in Georgia, Anastasia."

 _How can he expect me not to worry about him and how can he expect me to be happy so far away from everything and everyone that I've grown to care about?_

"I will always worry and wonder how you are," I tell him. "I hope that someday you find more than what you are allowing yourself to have. I hope that someday when you are ready, you'll meet someone who will be everything that you need."

"That's all I want for you," he tells me. "I'll always hope and wonder if you are well."

"If we are going to spend time wondering about each other, then why can't we just be fri…" I start.

"Don't," he tells me. I see a flash of the Dom in him. "Our contract is over."

…..

 **Christian's POV**

"What will you tell your family," she asks me. "I couldn't stand them thinking badly of me."

"I would never let that happen," I assure her. "Just go, Anastasia and forget about me."

I watch as she turns away from me, defeated.

"I'll never forget you, Christian," I hear her whispered promise as she walks out the door.

"I'll never forget you, Anastasia," I say to myself after the door closes behind her.

...

"She's gone, Sir," I hear Taylor report to me as I sit in the great room. "Shall I have the elevator codes changed now?"

It is standard procedure to have the codes changed after every submissive, even though most of them never have the code.

"No," is my only response.

He nods and walks away.

I wander around the suddenly too big and too quiet penthouse. I don't know what to do with myself now.

Normally I have Gail remove all traces of my submissive once she leaves, but that is just impossible with Anastasia.

She's everywhere, my library, my office, my bed.

 _Fuck my bed._

Will I ever be able to sleep so peacefully again without her?

I wander up to her room. I see a large square package on her bed.

"This reminded me of a happier time, Ana," I read the note to myself before I open it.

It's a framed photo of the garden at Bainbridge Island with the view of the sound and Seattle in its background.

I smile in spite of myself, remembering that day and I stare at the picture in awe wondering when she found the time to take it.

I don't need the reminder to think back fondly on that day, but I will gladly give it a place of pride on my bedroom wall.

I move back downstairs to my piano and finger the keys.

 _She's even here._

I close my eyes and I can almost feel her presence. I can almost feel her coming to me as the melody plays. A part of me is grateful for the feelings but another part of me is praying for the day they will fade away and she'll be a distant memory.

l laugh out loud in spite of myself.

Good ole Flynn would be proud. I finally admit I have feelings for her, but what good will they do me know?

She's gone.

...

 _One year later_

 **Christians POV**

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this shit," I tell Andrea as I sit pissed off and glaring at her from behind my desk.

"I was just following orders, Mr. Grey," she tells me, trying hard not to sound amused at my expense.

Last week I finally granted an interview with a WSU student reporter by the name of Katherine Kavanagh. She had been hounding me for months and I finally agreed to give her five minutes of my time.

She had the nerve to ask me if I was gay, of all things.

She explained that it is the going assumption since I am never photographed with a woman. After telling her to stick her assumptions up her ass and to feel free to quote me on that, I kick her out of my office.

I gave Andrea orders to call the school's chancellor to complain about the inappropriately tenacious Miss. Kavanagh.

How that conversation ended in me commencing this year's graduation ceremony is still a mystery to me.

Taylor comes in and Andrea gives him a nod. The bastard actually smiles at her.

"What the hell was that about," I bark at him when she leaves. "I am in a bad mood and I don't have time for your bullshit."

"Sir," he asks me feigning confusion.

"That exchange between you and Andrea," I tell him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Sir."

 _The fuck he doesn't._

I decide to let it go and give the guy a break. I've been jumping down his throat more often times than not lately.

"I have the list of this year's graduating class," he tells me as he puts in on my desk in front of me.

"Like I give a shit," I tell him about to toss it to the side.

"Might I suggest you look under the letter S," he tells me.

"S," I repeat, thumbing through the list. I scowl down the names beginning in S.

I catch my breath when I see her name in bold letters.

Its written no different from the one above and below it, but to me it stands out like a beacon.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," I whisper it out loud for the first time in little under a year.

The last time I said it, I was forbidding my family to ever speak it again in my presence.

I admit it was done mostly out of frustration. They had been on me for weeks after I told them we had decided to go our separate ways and she'd moved to Georgia to live with her mother. They were convinced I'd fucked it up somehow and was giving advice on how to get her back.

After a while, things just went back to the way they were before she even entered my life, except for the merry go round of submissives I had come through Escala every three months.

Anastasia was my last contracted sub. Now I frequent members only BDSM clubs to partake in the lifestyle.

Often times I find a brunette that looks like Anastasia, but I always leave disappointed and unfulfilled. I have yet to fuck anyone. I simply don't find them all that fuckable. It's like she took my dick with her. I can't really blame him. He knew no one else would be half as good as she was.

Flynn is having a field day trying to work that one out for me.

"I thought she moved to Georgia," I ask Taylor as I continue to stare at her name. It's the closes I've been to her in a damn year, not counting my piano and the photo she gave me.

"Only for a few months," he tells me.

I've have him check in with her from time to time to see if she's doing alright. He never gives me any details. I would be too tempted to interfere if he'd tell me that she was happily involved with someone and I would be devastated if she was in some type of trouble and I was left unawares and unable to help her.

"Is there a problem with her and her mother," I ask him.

"Doesn't appear to be Sir," he tells me. "Carla often visits her and they are seen out and about in good spirits."

"Maybe I shouldn't be involved with the ceremony," I tell him. "I wouldn't want to ruin it for her."

"On the contrary, Sir. I think Miss. Steele would be very happy to see you."

"You two set this up, didn't you," I ask of him and Andrea, finally figuring out what that little exchange was. "Goddamnit Taylor..."

"Sir," he says in question when I stop my rant.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You're welcome, Sir," he tells me.

…..

I sit listening to the chancellor drone on in his introduction of me as I discreetly scan the massive crowd of students with my eyes, looking for Anastasia.

I hear him call my name and I automatically get up to give my speech.

As I approach the podium I spot her.

My gray eyes lock with her baby blues as she stares at me. I try to read the emotions on her face, whether they are positive or negative, and it looks to be a cross between shock and happiness. I'll gladly take that and it makes me relax a little. I give her a nod and she smiles that brilliant smile at me.

Fuck, my memories haven't done her justice.

I find it hard to walk as my dick has now suddenly found his purpose after a year of being stagnant.

I finally make it to the podium, after a very long and torturous walk.

I clear my throat and adjust my tie. I am sure everyone is watching me, thinking I must be nervous about public speaking, but Anastasia knows the truth.

She bites her lower lip to keep from laughing.

I raise an eyebrow at her and she quickly releases it.

I can see her pink blush from where I stand.

 _Damn I've missed her._

I give my speech, but my mind has separated from my mouth. I just pray that I am stringing coherent sentences along as I talk.

My mind is racing as to what I am going to say to her.

I sit down letting Kavanagh deliver her valedictorian address and she wows her peers with her words. I'm sure I would have been impressed myself if I had a mind that would go down any other tract but Anastasia's right now to listen to her.

I find myself wising she would hurry it alone. I am itching to give the diplomas.

Jesus Christ, how many fucking kids do they allow to participate in these damn ceremonies?

I swear I've been handing out diplomas for over a damn hour. Every damn body and their mother is graduating today, literally.

Finally, she's next.

I practically throw the diploma to the blonde in front of her, shooing her along as she tries to linger a bit to let me know she is interested in me.

 _Here she comes._

"Congratulations, Miss. Steele," I tell her.

Flashing my panty dropping smile and it works.

"Tha…thank you," she says smiling shyly at me.

"May I speak with you after," I ask her as I shake her hand, refusing to let it go until she answers me.

"Yes," she quickly says.

Satisfied, I let go of her, albeit reluctantly and she moves along back to her seat.

Somewhere between the closing ceremony and the after celebration, I come down with cold feet.

I have Taylor tell a waiting Anastasia that I was called away on an emergency.

I watch as he approaches her as she eagerly waits in an open space away from the crowd so that I can easily spot her.

Her head is moving all around, scanning people as she wants one of them to be me.

She smiles wide when she sees Taylor, but her smile quickly fades when he delivers the news. She nods her head and they exchange a few more pleasantries before saying their goodbyes.

"Take me to Flynn," I tell him when he gets back into the SUV.

He drives without saying a word.

I know him well enough to know when he is pissed.

He just gave me my dream come true on a silver platter and once again I let it slip through my fingers.

...

"Christian…what brings you…" Flynn starts before I interrupt him.

"I'm fucked up," I tell him. "Fix me so that I can be with Anastasia."

"Anastasia," he says shocked at the mention of her.

"I saw her today at her graduation ceremony," I explain to him.

"I see," he says pointing to a seat and I sit down. "At the risk of sounding cliché, how did that make you feel?"

"Alive," I tell him. "For the first time in a year, I don't feel dead inside."

"But what's changed," he asks me. "Last I dared mention her name you were adamant that you must never see her again."

"It was easy to pretend," I tell him. "When I thought she was thousands of miles away in Georgia and not a thirty minute helicopter ride away in Vancouver attending college. When Taylor dropped that list of graduating students with her name on it on my desk and I saw it right there in black and white, I couldn't pretend anymore."

 _My GOD just seeing her fucking name gave me new purpose in living._

"And when I saw her," I continue. "I knew I couldn't live another minute without her. I know I can't."

"What if she's moved on," he warns me. "It's been a year without any contact from you. What if she's found someone else?"

"Then I'll fight for her," I tell him, having already thought about the possibility of her being with another man. "But I have to have something to offer her."

"And what exactly is it that you are offering her," he asks me.

"That's why I'm here," I say to him. "I need to figure my shit out and fast."

He smiles, as his chest swells with pride at me finally, after all of these years, coming to him willing ready to actually work on my issues.

"Cancel my appointments for today," he tells his secretary. "And bring in some dinner menus. Mr. Grey is treating us."

I roll my eyes at the arrogant prick.

…..

 _Three Days Later_

"Are you sure this is where she works," I check in with Taylor as I pull up outside of Clayton's Hardware store.

I flew up under the guise of business, but the truth is I never really left. I've been staying at the Heathmen Hotel in Portland ever since I saw her at graduation, trying to work up the nerve to see her face to face.

I fly back to Seattle to have intense sessions with Flynn and he's made me face up to my self-loathing issues. I had to admit why I feel I am unworthy of happiness and that I will only end up destroying all that is good in Anastasia.

That bitch Elena Lincoln really fucked me up as a kid. I can finally see that now.

He's also made me see that Anastasia is a woman who is capable of making her own mind and if by some act of God she sees something worth her while in me, I should trust her instincts.

Secretly I still think it might all still be bullshit from my quake therapist but I am willing to give it a try.

...

I walk through the old fashioned hardware store looking for Anastasia and I spot her toward the back.

She gasps in surprise when she sees me standing at the far end of the isle.

Her face goes from shock, to happiness, to defiance all in a matter of seconds.

"I thought that was you," I tell her, pretending I sure as hell wasn't in here stalking her down.

Her hair is up on top of her head. She's in a plaid patterned red and blue shirt with jeans and a store apron.

She's' never looked more beautiful.

"Mi…Mr. Grey," she stammers. "Hello."

"Hello Anastasia," I reply to her.

"Why are you here," she asks me. "I know its not for hardware, so why are you here?"

"You still know me well," I tell her. "I needed to see you."

"Why," she asks again.

"Why? I don't know," I answer her and my question. "Why can't I forget you?"

"You've stayed away a year," she says. "Seems you did forget."

"Not a single moment," I assure her. "Anastasia, are you free for dinner? I really think we should talk. I have a lot I need to say to you and it's taken me a very long time to get to a place where I can say it."

"I'm...uh...I'm off in thirty minutes," she tells me.

"I'll wait," I say and she nods with a smile before her face frowns.

"You're not going to disappear again like you did at graduation are you," she says. "Because I'm not…"

"I apologize for my behavior, I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was at seeing you again," I tell her.

"Prepared," she repeats confused at my choice in wording.

"Yes," I tell her. "Like I said, I haven't forgotten you for a moment."

"Oh," she says smiling as a hint of pink colors her pale cheeks. "I...I see."

"I give you my word that I won't disappear again," I tell her. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

She nods.

I swear the thirty minutes it took for her shift to end was the longest of my life.

I was tempted to fucking buy the place just so I could get her out of there quicker.

I wait as the last customer leaves and the older gentleman who I assume is her boss turns the open sign to closed.

It takes another fifteen minutes for her to emerge.

Her hair is down and she is now changed into brown jeans, a beige blouse, and brown leather jacket.

Beautiful just doesn't scratch the surface in describing her.

She looks around half expecting me to be gone until her eyes lock with mine. I am relieved to see she looks happy to see me as she walks over to my car.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I whisper to her. "I hope you're hungry."

She nods and quickly stops as her eyes go wide remembering, I'm sure, my reaction to the gesture.

"I...uh," she starts, suddenly unsure of how to act around me.

 _Shit, this is the last thing I want her to feel right now._

"Let's start over," I tell her holding out my hand. "I'm Christian."

"Very nice to meet you," she says, shaking my hand.

I can see the wheels turning in her head as her eyes dance around in thought.

"Um...Mr. Grey," she starts, becoming unsure again, still using my last name. "What does this mean, exactly? What are we doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I answer her. "But if you are willing to take a chance, I would sure like to find out."

"Take a chance on you as my Dom," she asks.

"Yes," I tell her. "And maybe something different. Something new."

"I don't get why you're doing this after all this time," she says. "But, you being my Dom, I need that, but I need so much more."

"I know…" I start to tell her.

 _Wait, did she say she needs that?_

"Can we just talk about what that all means and see if we can figure it out," I tell her. "I know it's a lot to spring on you like this Anastasia, but you have been haunting me for so long. We ended things so unfinished."

"Who's fault was that," she says, showing me a flash of temper that makes me have to chastise my dick as he responds to it.

"Mine," I admit. "I shouldn't have so callously thrown away your offer of friendship, but I was just trying to protect you in my own warped way. Maybe I was just trying to protect myself."

I stop, frustrated until she nods in understanding.

"And now you want a chance to figure out things," she says, gesturing between the two of us.

"Yes," I whisper to her. "Anastasia, I know you should tell me to go to hell. I would deserve it after waiting so long."

"Then you would haunt me," she whispers back. I know I shouldn't, but I like the idea of her being haunted by the memory of me. "That just wouldn't work for me. So, I would like to talk to you about things, but will you call me Ana? It makes me nervous when you call me by my full name."

I smile at her as I kiss the hand I never let go of after shaking it.

"Ana," I say to her. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I love your name, Ana."

She gasps shocked.

Those baby blues are looking at me in surprise at my confession.

"Please call me, Christian."

She gifts me with a giggle.

"Well, Christian," she says. "Now that we've gotten our names out of the way, the rest should be pretty easy to figure out. I must warn you though. You inspired me to take a few business classes and I've become very good at negotiating."

"You keep giggling at me like that and it won't take much for me to fold," I tell her. "In fact, I am a giggle away from showing my hand."

She giggles at my confession and the heart I thought to be non-existent for so long starts to beat again.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's all she wrote guys.**

 **I've been asked to think about doing an epilogue, but I am still on the fence about it. I'll give it a bit more thought.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing in support of this story. It is always very much appreciated.**


End file.
